Rewriting the Future
by Sarcasticquill
Summary: Harry Potter a vécu sa vie dans l'ombre d'une prophétie. À vingt ans, il a tout pour être heureux et avenir radieux semble tout tracé. Alors il ne comprend pas pourquoi il ne trouve pas le sommeil, pourquoi il s'ennuie dans son métier de rêve et pourquoi il a pensé que voir Draco Malefoy était une bonne idée. Et si Malefoy le conduisait à prendre le contrôle de son propre destin?
1. Chapter 1

Draco Malefoy traînait sa silhouette longiligne de table en table, essuyant d'un coup de chiffon les taches de bière et de café, balançant au sol des miettes de viennoiseries en tous genres. Il assembla sur un plateau des verres vides et des coupelles sales, avant de tout ramener derrière le comptoir. Se pencher pour nettoyer la crasse des moldus lui faisait mal au dos, mais ce qui souffrait le plus était peut-être son ego. Foutu ministère et foutue sanction.

Lui, héritier de la famille Malefoy, se retrouvait serveur dans un bar minable. Il se rappelait encore distinctement de la voix du magistrat qui, presque avec ennui, avait ânonné une formule qu'il avait déjà dû répéter des centaines de fois : _L_ _ucius Malefoy, je vous condamne à 30 ans d'emprisonnement à la prison d'Azkaban pour emploi des sortilèges impardonnables, pour meurtre et tentative de meurtre, et pour complicité par fourniture de moyens à un ensemble de crimes commis par Vous-Savez-Qui. Narcissa Black Malefoy, je vous condamne à être assignée à résidence et à effectuer des travaux d'intérêt général au sein de l'Hôpital Sainte-Mangouste pour complicité par fourniture de moyens à un ensemble de crimes commis par Vous-Savez-Qui. Draco Lucius Malefoy, je vous condamne à être dépossédé de votre baguette magique et vous interdit l'exercice de toute profession au sein du monde magique sous réserve d'un examen par un Auror capable d'évaluer votre niveau de dangerosité, pour affiliation au Seigneur des Ténèbres._

Un coup de tampon sur le jugement et c'en était fini de la glorieuse famille Malefoy. Un empire bâti sur un château de cartes. Tout avait changé, maintenant. Son maigre salaire lui permettait de louer un minuscule appartement dans la banlieue de Londres, entretenu par un malheureux elfe de maison. Draco n'avait jamais connu pareille misère. C'est avec un petit pincement au cœur qu'il se rappelait des événements en grande pompe auxquels il avait assisté aux premières loges. Tant de souvenirs d'une gloire passée ne faisaient que le désespérer, quand bien même cette gloire n'était en réalité qu'un grotesque château de cartes.

Draco se laissa tomber sur une banquette en cuir, son chiffon toujours en main. Il étendit ses longues jambes et bascula sa tête en arrière. Il n'avait plus rien à quoi penser, maintenant qu'il avait compris que se plaindre n'arrangerait en rien sa situation. Il était coincé dans le monde moldu, sans rien d'autre à faire que de vivoter en attendant que le Département de la Justice Magique daigne « évaluer son niveau de dangerosité ». Comme si il était un dangereux psychopathe.

Le pire, c'était que ces messieurs dames du Magenmagot étaient persuadés qu'il avait pleinement choisi de se soumettre à ce monstre et d'apposer à son bras la marque hideuse de sa soumission. Si seulement ça avait été aussi simple. Savaient-ils seulement combien il avait pleuré seul dans la Salle sur Demande au cours de sa sixième année, combien il avait souhaité que le sort meurtrier de Potter l'achève, combien les remords l'avaient étouffé à la mort de Dumbledore ? Son corps portait encore les traces de tous les mauvais choix qu'il avait faits. La marque n'était plus là mais quelques fois, la nuit, il avait l'impression qu'un serpent remuait sous sa peau. Et quand il se regardait dans le miroir tous les matins, il voyait les cicatrices causées par le sort de Potter.

Harry Potter. Cet abruti de Harry Potter. Ah ! Tout allait bien pour lui, monsieur était à l'apogée de son existence et son chemin ne croisait plus celui des Malefoy, merci Merlin. Si seulement il était là, si seulement il se tenait devant lui, Draco serait prêt à lui rompre le cou.

Ou peut-être pas, il s'amuserait à le taquiner comme au bon vieux temps. Ça lui manquait de cracher son venin sur Potty, lui au moins avait de la répartie. Ce n'était pas aussi drôle de s'énerver sur quelqu'un d'autre, la prestance de Draco empêchait souvent les gens de répliquer et si jamais il tentait d'intimider un client, il se savait bon pour rendre son tablier.

Il avait enfin fini de passer un coup de serpillière par terre que la porte du bar s'ouvrit et le carillon tinta. Il était trop tard pour venir se soûler, il aurait déjà dû fermer. Il se redressa en se massant le dos et darda son regard assassin sur le nouvel arrivant.

* * *

On l'appelait par bien des noms. L'Élu, le Survivant, le Garçon qui avait survécu, le Sauveur du Monde Magique, l'Auror de l'Année. Harry Potter. Pour Draco, il resterait un petit merdeux. Et voilà que cette star internationale se tenait devant lui, dans un bar moldu, et tous deux se faisaient face dans la plus incongrue des situations.

En l'espace de quelques secondes, Draco nota un millier de détails inutiles. Potter n'avait toujours pas appris qu'on ne retrousse pas les manches d'une veste aussi grossièrement, qu'un coup de peigne ne fait pas de mal et que maintenant qu'il était adulte, il était attendu de lui qu'il sache se raser convenablement. Potter avait toujours les mêmes lunettes et la même expression abrutie sur le visage. Sa simple présence était toujours aussi agaçante.

Cela faisait des mois qu'il rêvait de cette rencontre, qu'il réfléchissait à ce qu'il pourrait lui cracher à la figure, avec des mots plus blessants les uns que les autres, et maintenant… Maintenant sa bouche ne voulait plus s'ouvrir, ses jambes ne voulaient plus le porter, ses poings ne voulaient plus se serrer. Comme pétrifié, il attendait une explication pour ce qui était en train de se passer, car lui n'en avait aucune.

« Je... Je passais par-là alors je me suis dit que... que je pourrais venir te voir ».

* * *

« Non mais tu te moques de moi ? C'est ça, c'est une blague, Potter ?! Tu t'ennuies alors tu t'es dit que tu passerais le temps en rendant visite au pauvre type que tu as banni du monde magique ? »

Si Draco n'avait pas été aussi en colère, il aurait été émerveillé de la façon dont il avait retrouvé la parole en un instant. Potter avait fait un pas en arrière, comme choqué par cette réaction. Pensait-il vraiment que Draco allait l'accueillir à bras ouverts ?

« Oh ta gueule Malefoy, t'as pas idée de ce que j'ai fait pour toi. » C'était la meilleure.

« À part me ruiner la vie, non, je ne vois pas. »

« Vas-y, fais la victime, dans ce domaine tu es le champion. »

« Et sinon tu es venu juste pour le plaisir de m'insulter ou tu as encore une grande mission secrète pour sauver le monde ? Parce qu'on peut continuer longtemps comme ça. »

* * *

Harry laissa tomber ses mains le long de son corps. Il n'était pas venu pour être vidé du peu d'énergie qui lui restait. Face à lui, Malefoy peinait à reprendre son souffle et il en profita pour retirer sa veste qui lui tenait trop chaud tout d'un coup. « C'est bon, tu as fini de m'agresser ? »

La mâchoire de Malefoy était contractée au possible, et Harry se demanda comment il faisait pour ne pas s'abîmer les dents. « Sérieusement Potter, qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ? »

Harry ne répondit pas. Il n'avait pas de réponse à cette question. Il laissa son regard vagabonder, faisant mine d'inspecter l'endroit. C'est donc ici, que Malefoy travaillait. Ses doigts glissèrent sur le zinc, ses yeux inspectèrent les verres et bouteilles sur les étagères, et ses jambes semblaient avoir une volonté propre, le conduisant dans chaque recoin de la pièce. Ses lèvres aussi semblaient avoir une volonté propre lorsqu'elles laissèrent s'échapper un murmure. « Je ne sais pas. »

* * *

Draco avait vu Potter dans bien des états différents, au cours de ces années passées ensemble à se chamailler, mais il ne l'avait jamais vu aussi déboussolé. Il avait l'impression de se voir, quelques mois auparavant. Il était arrivé dans cet établissement un peu perdu, il avait déambulé entre les tables et contemplé ce que sa vie était devenue. Et aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, Potter ne semblait pas faire un constat plus glorieux de sa propre existence. Pris d'une vague d'empathie peu familière, il se glissa discrètement derrière le comptoir et servit machinalement deux bières. Après tout, voilà longtemps qu'il n'avait pas parlé à un sorcier, et même si ce sorcier était un Gryffondor imbuvable, c'était déjà ça de gagné. Et il voulait savoir ce que Potter avait derrière la tête. Cet homme puait les ennuis, c'était bien connu, et Draco considérait en avoir eu assez comme ça mais il ne pouvait refréner sa curiosité, pas après tout ce temps coupé du monde magique.

Potter le rejoint silencieusement en s'asseyant en face de lui, au comptoir. Quand Draco trempa ses lèvres dans sa boisson, il grimaça et Potter en eut l'air presque amusé. « C'est dans ces moments-là que la bièraubeurre des Trois Balais me manque terriblement », dit-il, tentant maladroitement de commencer une conversation.

Draco acquiesça mais n'ajouta rien. Une atmosphère étrange flottait au-dessus de leurs têtes, jamais ils ne s'étaient retrouvés aussi longtemps tous les deux sans se sauter à la gorge. Ils sirotèrent leur bière dans un silence gênant, et Draco en profita pour analyser son rival. En réalité, Potter avait changé. Il avait maigri et ses cernes en disaient long sur son manque de sommeil.

Potter s'éclaircit la voix. « Je ne suis pas en mission…. Je suis venu te donner l'occasion de payer ta dette envers moi. »

À ces mots, Draco faillit s'étouffer et lui cracher son verre à la figure. « Ma dette ? Envers toi ? »

« C'est ce que je viens de dire, en effet. Tu t'es transformé en perroquet depuis la dernière fois ? ». Allait-il jamais se départir de cet air insolent ? Quel idiot avait-il été de lui offrir à boire et de l'encourager à rester ?

Draco leva les yeux au ciel et prit sa pinte avant de s'installer à une table non loin de là. Maintenant que Potter était là, il ne partirait pas avant d'avoir ce qu'il voulait. Et puis, rien ne l'obligeait à réparer cette prétendue dette. « Je pense qu'il vaut mieux que je sois assis quand tu me balanceras tes énormités ». Potter haussa les épaules et rejoignit Draco qui étendait ses longues jambes d'un air nonchalant.

* * *

« Je disais donc que tu as une dette envers moi », reprit Harry une fois installé sur la banquette.

« Ça j'avais saisi, maintenant j'apprécierais que tu m'expliques pourquoi. »

« C'est grâce à moi que tu es ici. »

Malefoy eut un petit rire sans joie. « Tu veux dire _à cause_ de toi ? »

Harry se rembrunit, agacé. N'avait-il pas lu son propre jugement ? « Tu n'es vraiment qu'un idiot, tu ne t'es jamais demandé comment tu as réussi à éviter Azkaban ? Ne me dis pas que tu aurais préféré y aller pour sauver ton honneur, nous savons tous deux que c'est faux. Alors estime-toi heureux que je vous ai sauvés, toi et ta mère, sinon vous étiez bons pour servir de déjeuner aux Détraqueurs ». Tout cela avait été dit dans un souffle, comme si c'était quelque chose qu'il avait gardé pour lui depuis trop longtemps.

En face de lui, Malefoy resta muet. Il pouvait presque voir les rouages s'enclencher dans son cerveau, et il était à deux doigts de voir la fumée s'échapper de ses oreilles.

« Je suis intervenu au procès, tu sais... »

Malefoy hocha de la tête, toujours sans un mot. Harry tenta de prendre la parole une nouvelle fois. « D'ailleurs ta mère fait du bon travail à Sainte-Mangouste, et elle semble plutôt bien se faire à son nouveau métier. Le Magenmagot a pris la bonne décision ». C'était une tentative minable de reprendre la discussion, niveau tact on avait vu mieux.

« Ne te sens pas obligé d'être complaisant, je sais très bien tout ça. »

« Je ne suis pas complaisant, je veux juste que tu digères cette information avant de te dire comment je veux que tu rembourses ta dette. »

Malefoy le fusilla du regard. « Qui a dit que j'allais la rembourser ? »

« Moi », répondit Harry. « À moins qu'un aristocrate comme toi n'ait plus sa fierté ? »

* * *

Il savait s'y prendre, le petit Potty. Il lui devait bien ça, non ? Non, vraiment pas. Il n'allait pas se mettre à louer les louanges de Saint Potter, ce n'était pas comme si il lui avait demandé de l'aide, cet abruti de Gryffondor se mêlait toujours de ce qui ne le regardait pas.

« Je peux te demander que me vaut cet honneur, Potter ? Pourquoi est-ce que, dans ta grande mansuétude, tu as tenu à m'aider ? », demanda-t-il d'un ton glacial, crachant presque le nom de famille de son interlocuteur. Cette question sonnait plutôt comme une accusation. Potter fit tourner son verre entre ses mains, cherchant une formulation correcte. « Je l'ai fait parce que je ne voulais pas que tu te retrouves à Azkaban ». Draco eut un soupir moqueur – mais quel génie !

« Écoute, je ne me faisais pas à l'idée que tu allais croupir toute ta vie dans une cellule, entouré de Détraqueurs. À mon avis, tu ne méritais pas ça. »

Draco fronça les sourcils. Potter avait marqué un point. Non, il ne voulait pas croupir à Azkaban, le souvenir des Détraqueurs flottant aux côtés du Seigneur des Ténèbres lui faisait encore froid dans le dos. Il avait vu assez de noirceur pour toute une vie, et ces créatures étaient capables de lui faire revivre toutes les horreurs auxquelles il avait pu assister. Les flammes réduisant en cendres d'innombrables foyers, les cris des innocents torturés, les visages figés des cadavres, tout cela le hantait déjà suffisamment dans ses cauchemars.  
Alors peut-être qu'il devait bien ça à Potter. Au besoin, il refuserait de rendre le service qu'il lui demandait, il y avait toujours moyen de trouver un compromis. Enfin, en théorie. Il prit une grande inspiration et se prépara au pire.

« Ok, je t'écoute. »

« Je veux pouvoir venir ici comme je veux pour discuter, quelle que soit l'heure. »

Draco patienta mais rien d'autre ne vint. Ses yeux rencontrèrent ceux de Potter mais celui-ci ne semblait pas avoir l'intention d'ajouter quelque chose. Il ne demandait pas la lune, bien au contraire, et c'était plus qu'inespéré.

« C'est tout ? »

« Oui, c'est tout. »

« Et je suis quoi, moi, dans tout ça ? Le fou du roi, ton humble serviteur ? Ne compte pas sur moi pour être gentil avec toi et te lancer des fleurs comme tous tes petits copains du Ministère. »

« Ça me va parfaitement. Alors, qu'est-ce que tu en dis ? »

Draco prit à nouveau une grande inspiration, mais cette fois-ci c'était plus pour faire durer le suspense. Il avait déjà pris sa décision à l'instant où Potter avait franchi la porte. « C'est d'accord, bien que je sois loin d'aimer l'idée de te voir traîner dans mes pattes à nouveau ».

Ce n'était qu'un demi-mensonge. Potter sourit faiblement et avala sa dernière gorgée de bière.

Draco croisa les bras. « Je suppose que tes consommations seront retenues sur mon salaire, tant qu'on y est ? ».

« Je n'y avais pas pensé mais oui, c'est une bonne idée », dit Potter avec un sourire narquois, levant sa pinte comme pour saluer une si belle initiative. Cette remarque arracha un grommellement à Draco, mais sans que le cœur y soit vraiment. Il était justement en train de noter que cela faisait une éternité qu'il n'avait pas vu ce sourire – même sur les photos qui apparaissaient dans les journaux, Potter conservait un air grave.

* * *

« Et pourquoi vouloir venir ici, si ce n'est pas indiscret ? »

« C'est indiscret. »

« Ça ne doit pas t'empêcher de répondre. »

La curiosité de Draco l'emportait sur ses bonnes manières. Potter soupira et fit glisser ses mains sur ses joues. Il avait l'air au bout du rouleau. Même à la bataille de Poudlard, il lui avait paru en meilleure forme. C'était comme si toute lueur avait quitté ses yeux. Le Survivant ne semblait plus vouloir vivre. « Juste une envie de passer le temps. »

« Ne te moque pas de moi, Potter. Je ne suis pas n'importe quel abruti que tu fréquentes, ça se voit que tu ne vas pas bien. Tu as ta petite vie parfaite et tu t'amuses à rendre visite à un type que tu as méprisé toute ta scolarité, il faut être sacrément amoché. » Draco n'était rien pour Potter, et surtout pas ton ami, mais il n'avait besoin que d'un coup d'œil pour constater que le Survivant ne respirait pas la joie de vivre. Quand bien même Draco ne souhaitait pas particulièrement se préoccuper de son état, il se demandait ce qui avait bien pu se passer pour qu'il vienne se réfugier dans un bar moldu avec _lui_.

Potter le regarda d'un air étonné, trop surpris pour répliquer méchamment. « Je vais bien, Malefoy. Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu penses le contraire ». Son sourire était faux. Tout était faux. Même sa voix, comme s'il n'arrivait pas à se convaincre lui-même. Draco secoua la tête. « Regarde la vérité en face, Potty. »

Potter se leva brusquement et empoigna sa veste. Il avait soudainement l'air hors de lui, ne faisant que confirmer les soupçons de Draco : il avait mis le doigt sur ce qui n'allait pas. « Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai pensé que venir te voir pourrait être une bonne idée, Malefoy, tu n'es qu'un emmerdeur de toute façon », s'exclama-t-il. Sans plus de cérémonie, il transplana.

Draco ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Quelque chose d'excitant se profilait. Enfin.


	2. Chapter 2

Draco essuyait d'un air absent la vaisselle quand il se prit à penser, pour la énième fois, aux événements de la semaine précédente. Voilà une semaine que Potter était venu lui rendre visite, et depuis pas de nouvelles. Au fond, Draco se demandait s'il ne s'était pas montré trop confiant. Peut-être qu'il ne reviendrait pas. Peut-être qu'il allait l'abandonner à son triste sort et tout redeviendrait comme avant. Seulement il ne voulait pas et ne pouvait pas oublier leur conversation. Il n'arrivait pas à se sortir de la tête l'image d'un Potter las et au bord de la dépression. Car c'était bien ce qui lui avait semblé, le Survivant apparaissait tout sauf heureux.

Il était curieux de ce qui pouvait bien aller mal dans la vie de Potter. Aussi loin qu'il s'en souvenait, il sortait avec la fille Weasley, avait un poste important au ministère de la Magie et gagnait suffisamment d'argent pour avoir son petit confort. Tout ce dont Draco dépossédé : un statut, une vie confortable et un semblant d'équilibre. S'entendait-il mal avec la rouquine autoritaire qui lui servait copine ? Avait-il des problèmes dans son travail ? Alors que Draco retournait encore et encore ces questions dans son esprit, un son de carillon se fit entendre. Empli d'espoir, il leva les yeux vers l'entrée du bar.

Ce n'était pas Potter qui se tenait devant lui, mais un vulgaire client. Petit, bedonnant, la cinquantaine. Rien de plus banal. « Qu'est-ce que je peux vous offrir, monsieur ? ». Se montrer poli avec un être d'une race aussi inférieure le faisait grincer des dents. Et puis cette formule était complètement stupide, il comptait bien faire lui payer au prix fort ses consommations. L'homme s'assit à la place où s'était tenu Harry quelques jours auparavant – ce qui ne fit que l'agacer encore plus. « Une bièraubeurre et un peu de compagnie serait trop demander ? ».

« Nous ne servons pas de... ». Draco ne finit pas sa phrase, réalisant soudainement ce que l'homme venait de lui dire. Le ventre de celui-ci semblait se résorber de manière étrange, et Draco cligna plusieurs fois des yeux pour s'en assurer. Puis ce fut au tour du visage de l'inconnu de se contorsionner. Des cheveux noirs et épais commencèrent à pousser à l'endroit où il n'y avait qu'une calvitie et les yeux d'un brun terreux se changèrent en émeraudes. Peu à peu, le visage de Potter apparut sous les yeux écarquillés de Draco.

« Tu m'as fait peur, espèce d'abruti ! » L'abruti en question éclata de rire, ses mains se portant à son ventre couvert par une chemise maintenant trop large. Des larmes perlèrent même au coin de ses yeux alors que Draco tentait de calmer les battements de son cœur. « Je ne jure plus que par le Polynectar, c'est définitif », souffla Potter. Draco lui asséna une tape sur la tête, se mordant la lèvre pour ne pas céder à son rire communicatif.

Il était revenu.

* * *

« Tu pourras me dire tout ce que tu veux, Potter, mais tu ne m'empêcheras pas de penser que tu es revenu pour mes beaux yeux ». Draco ne pouvait s'empêcher d'y croire un peu. Potter secoua la tête, un léger sourire au lèvres. Voilà qu'il réagissait positivement aux paroles de Malefoy, c'était nouveau. À vrai dire, tout ce soir là avait un parfum de nouveauté. « Désolé de te décevoir, mais pour le coup, je suis véritablement venu parce que je m'ennuyais ». Draco l'encouragea à poursuivre d'un haussement de sourcils. Il ne comprenait pas vraiment pourquoi la petite vie de Potter l'intéressait autant, peut-être parce qu'elle faisait passer le temps.

« J'ai passé la journée à rédiger des rapports d'Aurors et crois-moi, il n'y a rien de plus barbant. On a attrapé pas mal de Mangemorts déjà, et maintenant le plus gros du travail est du côté du Magenmagot. Mais pour que la justice fonctionne correctement il faut leur fournir le plus de détails possibles sur les actions des Mangemorts en question et c'est là qu'on se retrouve noyé dans la paperasse ». Les lèvres de Draco se pincèrent. Il n'avait pas vraiment envie de parler de ses anciens « camarades » et de déterrer de vieux souvenirs qu'il valait mieux garder enfouis. Il soupira.

« J'avais oublié que tu faisais partie de ces gens qui doivent toujours rester dans l'action et sont incapables d'utiliser leur cervelle. »

« Dit-il alors qu'il était ami avec Crabbe et Goyle », répliqua Potter du tac au tac. Décidément, il était de bonne humeur. Qu'est-ce qui avait changé depuis l'autre soir ? Draco fit un petit signe de la main dans l'air comme pour balayer cette remarque.

« Je ne les ai jamais considérés comme de véritables amis. Juste comme deux brutes qui me suivaient aveuglément ». _Tout ça parce que j'étais le fils Malefoy. Je n'ai toujours été que le fils Malefoy._ Draco détestait ce genre de pensées parasites qui avaient la fâcheuse tendance de tourner à l'obsession.

« Je ne m'entendais qu'avec quelques rares privilégiés », ajouta-t-il avec un petit sourire narquois.

Ne surtout pas perdre la face, encore moins devant Potter.

« Il faut dire que peu de gens sont capables de supporter ton arrogance. »

Draco haussa les épaules. « Si tu le dis. Toutefois aussi dingue que cela puisse paraître, certains en redemandent et viennent me harceler jusqu'à mon lieu de travail. »

Potter lui concéda ce point et Draco en profita pour reprendre ce qu'il faisait avant d'être interrompu. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander pourquoi Potter était venu le voir, lui. Malgré leurs incessantes prises de bec à l'école, c'était vers lui qu'il s'était tourné. Il ne devait pourtant pas manquer de sympathisants, en bon sauveur du monde.

* * *

« Eh oh, Malefoy, réveille-toi ! ». Une main s'agita soudain dans le champ de vision de Draco. Potter se tenait devant lui, l'air légèrement contrarié. Draco ne pu s'empêcher de noter que les cernes sous ses yeux n'avaient pas disparu, au contraire. « Moi qui croyais que tu serais plus intéressant que la pile de parchemins de mon bureau... ».

Draco était presque vexé. Les visites inopinées de Potter le faisaient réfléchir et il avait perdu l'habitude de faire la conversation. « J'étais perdu dans mes pensées », marmonna-t-il.

« C'est à dire ? », répliqua Potter après un instant de silence, réalisant que Draco ne lui en dirait pas plus, du moins pas spontanément. Il s'accouda au comptoir, prêt à écouter ce que Draco avait à dire. Il semblait suspendu à ses lèvres, dans l'attente d'une parole qui le délivrerait de son ennui.

« Je me demandais pourquoi tu m'avais choisi », dit finalement Draco. Potter fronça les sourcils. « Je me demandais pourquoi tu viendrais ici, dans ce bar miteux rendre visite à un ancien Mangemort que tu as passé toute ta scolarité à détester. Il ne me semble pas que les innombrables fois où nous nous sommes à moitié battus au sein de Poudlard aient toutes disparues de ta mémoire. »

Potter hocha doucement la tête. Voyant qu'il ne semblait pas très enclin à s'engager sur ce sujet, Draco tenta de se justifier alors qu'il disposait les verres propres sur les étagères. « Je veux dire par là que tu as sûrement des tas d'amis qui te sont bien plus sympathiques et avec qui tu peux discuter plus librement. Comme Granger, Weasley... ». Il eut un rictus méprisant. Il n'avait jamais très bien compris pourquoi Potter appréciait tellement cette miss je-sais-tout et ce rouquin arriéré. Draco essaya de ne pas imaginer ce qui aurait pu se passer si Potter avait été placé à Serpentard, mais il se représenta avec lui à plaisanter gaiement dans les couloirs du château et cette vision semblait l'obséder tout à coup. Il la chassa d'un revers de main et plaça ses paumes sur ses hanches étroites. « Tu vois ce que je veux dire ? ».

Potter soupira. « Et toi Malefoy, ça fait combien de temps que tu n'as pas vu tes amis ? Crabbe, Goyle, Pansy Parkinson et toute la bande ? ». Son regard presque candide agaça Draco au plus haut point. Alors c'est pour ça qu'il était venu ? Parce qu'il avait pitié de lui ? Son cœur se serra. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il aurait espéré que Potter se tourne vers lui pour une toute autre raison. Cet abruti avait vaincu le Seigneur des Ténèbres mais même une fois le travail fini, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de rester chevaleresque. Un trait de caractère tout à fait grotesque.

* * *

« Si c'est pas pure pitié, tu peux dégager, Potter ». Voilà que Draco avait retrouvé son ton glacial. Il ne désirait plus qu'une chose : être seul à nouveau. Lui qui pensait que le Survivant serait une distraction, il s'était trompé sur toute la ligne. Cet homme n'était bon qu'à lui attirer des ennuis, de toute manière, il ne voyait pas pourquoi cela aurait changé.

« Il n'y a pas que ça. »

« Pas _que_ ça ? », s'exclama-t-il, offusqué. S'il pensait que cette parole aiderait Draco, il se trompait sur toute la ligne. Plus les secondes s'écoulaient et plus il se sentait vexé ; il avait l'impression de bouillir intérieurement. Il lui tourna le dos, faisant mine de nettoyer la machine à café.

Potter tenta maladroitement de se rattraper. « Non, attends, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire ! » Draco le regarda droit dans les yeux, une expression résolument sceptique sur le visage. Il doutait sincèrement que Potter puisse se justifier. Ce dernier soupira et joua à nouveau avec son verre – une petite manie qui eut le don de faire grincer Draco des dents. Il se cambra légèrement et croisa les bras, se retenant d'empoigner Potter.

« La vérité... La vérité c'est que j'ai besoin de parler à quelqu'un qui ne me regarde pas comme un héros, qui ne me remerciera pas toutes les cinq minutes pour la bravoure dont j'ai fait preuve en défiant Voldemort ». A l'instar de tous les autres sorciers, Draco frissonnait à chaque fois que l'on prononçait ce nom synonyme de chaos et de noirceur. Les images qui lui revenaient en mémoire l'empêchèrent de faire un commentaire sur l'arrogance de Potty. Des cris. Des visages en sang. Des maisons brûlées, des familles décimées, et une peur insidieuse, partout, tout le temps.

« J'ai besoin qu'on me considère comme un type normal, pas comme un surhomme ou je ne sais quoi », dit-il dans un souffle, se prenant la tête dans les mains. Jamais il n'avait eu l'air aussi fatigué et Draco, malgré tout le ressentiment qu'il éprouvait, se demanda s'il lui arrivait de dormir de temps en temps.

« Quant à Ron et Hermione... C'est devenu difficile de discuter avec eux ». La main de Potter avait glissé jusqu'à ses cheveux et il leva les yeux vers Draco, qui haussa les sourcils. Il les croyait pourtant les meilleurs amis du monde, qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu se passer ?

Un petit sourire éclaira faiblement le visage de Potter et sa voix était presque joyeuse, contrastant étonnement avec le ton qu'il avait employé quelques secondes auparavant.

« Hermione est enceinte, c'est un boulot à plein temps de la canaliser ». Draco fit une grimace. Dire que ces deux là allaient se reproduire ! Il ne préférait même pas imaginer à quoi ressemblerait leur progéniture. Des rouquins aux dents de lapin. Il plaignait d'avance le pauvre gosse qui hériterait de l'intellect de son père.

« Enfin bref, tu me comprends, maintenant ? ». Draco hocha la tête, désireux de changer de sujet. Il lui était impossible de se mettre à la place de Potter mais il n'avait pas très envie qu'il prenne à nouveau la mouche, transplane et disparaisse pendant une semaine. Aussi agaçant soit-il, Potter lui permettait de penser à autre chose que la colère qui le rongeait et les souvenirs qui le hantaient.

« Il est vrai que je serais le dernier à vouer un culte à ta petite personne », ajouta-t-il avec une expression mi-dégoutée mi-amusée. Potter sourit à nouveau, plus largement cette fois. « Encore heureux ! ». Il leva son verre.

* * *

« … Et c'est là que le moldu est revenu se plaindre au bar que je l'avais envoyé dans la mauvaise direction, mais comment est-ce que j'aurais pu savoir ? Quelle idée d'appeler les forces de l'ordre les _Gentes dames_ ! »

Potter tentait visiblement de contenir son hilarité mais ne il ne pouvait cacher son large sourire à Draco. Ce dernier avait envoyé un pauvre homme qui venait de se faire faucher son porte-feuille dans un quartier chaud, au lieu de lui indiquer le commissariat. Draco avait encore du mal à s'adapter aux moldus et ses mésaventures faisaient le bonheur de son auditeur. Il eut d'ailleurs du mal à réprimer un sourire lorsqu'il marmonna « Mon patron s'est moqué de moi pendant une semaine à cause de ça... ». Malgré lui, il sentait la bonne humeur de Potter le gagner alors qu'il lui contait ses mésaventures. Mine de rien, il permettait de mettre les choses en perspective. Et de rire, pour une fois.

« Bon. Il est temps que j'y aille ». Potter lissa son pantalon trop grand du plat de la main et descendit de son tabouret. Draco ne put s'empêcher de se dire que cette soirée avait été trop brève, il n'aurait pas été contre parler encore un peu.

Alors que Potter enfilait sa veste trop large elle aussi, Draco repensa à ce qu'il lui avait dit : que personne ne le considérait simplement comme un homme. C'était peut-être pour ça que personne ne semblait remarquer ses joues creusées, ses yeux fatigués et sa presque incapacité à avoir un sourire sincère. Certes, il n'avait jamais eu une carrure très imposante mais en cet instant, il était chétif et d'une maigreur presque maladive.

Draco se demanda pourquoi le Survivant se retrouvait dans un tel état. Mais après tout, ce n'était pas ses affaires. Et puis, il ne pouvait rien y faire, si ? Il était tout à fait impuissant, et ce n'est pas comme si Potter allait l'écouter. Non, vraiment, il ne devait pas y penser.

* * *

« Au revoir, Malefoy. »

« Tiens, tu prends la peine de dire au revoir, maintenant ? » répliqua l'interpellé avec une pointe de sarcasme dans la voix. Harry Potter avait beau être connu dans le monde entier comme un grand sorcier, ses manières et sa tenue laissaient à désirer. Rien à voir avec le genre de personnes auxquelles Draco était accoutumé.

« Il faut croire que oui. Comme quoi, tout peut arriver. »

* * *

Alors qu'il faisait dérouler les rideaux métalliques qui protégeaient le bar, Draco se rappela des nombreux cours de potions où il avait usé de toute sa malice pour faire perdre le plus de points possible aux Gryffondor. Bien entendu, il avait pu compter sur son professeur de l'époque, qui lui même ne portait pas Potter dans son cœur. En y repensant, il éprouvait encore un sentiment mitigé à l'égard de Severus Rogue. Pendant longtemps, il l'avait considéré comme quelqu'un en qui il pouvait avoir une confiance presque aveugle, comme la figure paternelle qui lui manquait à Poudlard. C'était un homme froid et sévère mais au fond, il le sentait soucieux de son bien-être. Draco avait eu du mal à comprendre son attitude quand, tout au long de sa sixième année d'études, Rogue l'avait surprotégé l'empêchant ainsi d'accomplir seul la mission que lui avait confié le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Au final, c'était un type bien. Du moins, c'était ce que Draco s'efforçait à penser. Mais il se sentait encore trahi, même si le travail d'agent double de Rogue avait grandement participé à la chute du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Draco se secoua la tête, comme pour chasser ces pensées désagréables. Il était temps qu'il arrête de ressasser tout ce qui avait pu se passer pendant la guerre. Cette période était révolue, et il n'avait plus qu'à accepter son sort, dignement.

Dignement n'était peut-être pas le mot adéquat, se dit Draco en tenant de sa main gantée la barre du _mais trop_. D'ailleurs, il ne comprenait pas ce nom, _mais trop_ , trop de quoi ? De moldus en sueur qui se collent à vous, de crissement de freins qui vous vrillent les oreilles ? Certains éléments de sa nouvelle vie étaient encore entourés de mystère.

Ce moyen de transport était le pire que Draco ait jamais emprunté – même les Portoloins avaient l'avantage d'être rapides. Le bas de son dos le faisait souffrir, il s'était penché sur le comptoir toute la soirée, à... discuter avec Potter. Non, sérieusement, il ne pourrait jamais s'y faire.

Se souvenant à nouveau de son professeur de potions qui exécrait les moldus tout autant que lui, il se demanda si de toutes les décoctions qu'ils avaient étudiées, il n'y en aurait pas une en mesure aider Potter. Il sortit un bout de parchemin de sa poche, une idée lui venant à l'esprit.

* * *

Philtre de Paix

(Apaise les troubles du sommeil)

Ingrédients :

pierre de lune et sirop d'ellébore

Étapes :

ajouter la poudre de pierre de lune

tourner trois fois dans le sens inverse des aiguilles d'une montre

laisser frémir sept minutes

ajouter deux gouttes d'essence d'ellébore

Draco s'enfonça un peu plus profondément dans son canapé. La potion était d'un niveau BUSE, mais il avait quand même griffonné quelques conseils pour Potter. Pour l'avoir vu à l'œuvre, il savait que cet abruti serait capable de mal la préparer et de se plonger dans un sommeil irréversible. Ce qui serait fâcheux.

Faute de pouvoir la concocter lui-même, toujours en raison de la sanction imposée par le ministère, il avait dû se contenter d'écrire dans la marge un « doit s'échapper du chaudron une légère vapeur argentée » et « attention à la dose d'ellébore, je te rappelle que c'est vénéneux de base ».

Draco se frotta les yeux et déplia sa longue silhouette. Des draps fraîchement lavés et repassés par son elfe l'attendaient, il pouvait presque les entendre lui murmurer de les rejoindre. En se glissant sous les couvertures, il se promit de faire un tour sur le Chemin de Traverse et de jeter un coup d'œil à la recette de la potion chez Fleury & Bott pour vérifier qu'il ne s'était pas trompé cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'il n'était pas passé dans l'allée commerçante. Il faut dire qu'il avait l'impression d'avoir la Marque des Ténèbres non plus sous forme de cicatrice magique sur son bras mais encore active et noircie, sur son front, au vu et au su de tous.

En temps normal, il se serait demandé pourquoi diable en faisait-il autant pour Potter. Mais la fatigue eut raison de lui, et il dormit d'un sommeil sans rêves.

* * *

** Bonjour à tous et merci d'avoir lu ce deuxième chapitre jusqu'au bout! Je tenais à vous remercier pour l'accueil que vous avez réservé au premier chapitre, j'espère sincèrement que vous avez apprécié cette suite et que votre curiosité vous poussera à suivre cette histoire ;) Merci également à Lalys, Deponia et ofo pour leur reviews, j'espère ne pas vous avoir déçu(e)s :P ***


	3. Chapter 3

Harry franchit presque mécaniquement les divers sortilèges entourant son habitation et marcha d'un pas vif vers l'intérieur. En temps normal, il aurait sans doute ralenti pour profiter de la vue qu'offrait son cottage cossu et son jardin habilement organisé mais la pluie battante l'en dissuada et il poussa rapidement la porte, se laissant envelopper par la chaleur ambiante. Des braises se consumaient encore dans la cheminée, un canapé moelleux lui tendait les bras et le rez-de-chaussée entier sentait le thé et les biscuits.

Tout semblait parfait et pourtant, il ne put s'empêcher de sentir son cœur se serrer. Il se rappela la fois où Ginny et lui avaient emménagé, toute la famille Weasley était en effervescence ce jour là. Toute, sauf Fred. D'autres membres de l'Ordre du Phénix étaient là eux aussi, mais rien n'était plus pareil depuis que Lupin et Tonks les avaient quittés. Et c'était comme si chaque pièce, chaque meuble, chaque recoin lui rappelait le prix que tant d'autres avaient payé pour qu'il accède à cette petite vie confortable. Il tenta de chasser ces pensées de son esprit et monta les escaliers, sur la pointe des pieds, priant pour ne pas faire grincer les vieilles marches.

Arrivé dans la salle de bains il se débarrassa rapidement de ses habits de moldu et enfila un pantalon de survêtement. Il évita son regard dans le miroir, mais ne put éviter d'apercevoir sa propre mine grisâtre. Lui qui n'a jamais porté que très peu d'importance à son apparence, il se voyait forcé de reconnaître qu'il n'avait pas fière allure ces derniers temps. Mais, que ce soit par compassion ou par pure indifférence, personne n'avait encore osé lui faire de remarque à ce sujet et il ne s'en portait que mieux. Réfléchir à l'homme qu'il devenait se révélait être une tâche pénible, et il préférait l'éviter autant que possible. Il fourra son costume trop large dans le panier de linge sale et se dirigea vers la chambre à coucher, toujours à pas de velours. Une petite lumière brillait toujours dans la pièce et, alors qu'il s'attendait à retrouver Ginny assommée d'épuisement après son entraînement de Quidditch, il vit sa tête rousse plongée dans un énorme ouvrage. Elle leva brièvement les yeux, ne soutint son regard qu'une fraction de seconde et, sans un mot, reprit sa lecture.

Cet échange fit à Harry l'effet d'une douche froide mais, fidèle à son habitude, il plaisanta en espérant que tout cela serait vite oublié dans leur prochaine étreinte. « C'est Hermione qui te prête des pavés pareils ? Elle a une influence désastreuse sur toi ! » lança-t-il du ton le plus léger possible, en se dirigeant vers le lit avec un sourire bienveillant. Ginny ne leva pas les yeux pour autant. « Il faut bien que je m'occupe quand mon petit-ami me laisse seule la soirée. » Harry jeta un coup d'oeil à sa montre et soupira tout en s'asseyant. Il n'en revenait pas d'avoir passé autant de temps avec Malefoy, surtout quand il se rappelait que, quelques années auparavant, cinq minutes en sa compagnie suffisait à l'agacer pour le reste de la journée.

« Où est-ce que tu étais ? ». Harry ne releva pas la pointe d'angoisse dans la voix de Ginny, refusant de gâcher une soirée qui s'était jusqu'alors si bien passée. Il se glissa sous les couvertures. « Au ministère, encore ! C'est dingue la paperasse que j'ai à remplir en ce moment », dit-il dans un bâillement. Il retira ses lunettes et les posa sur la table de nuit. Puis, doucement, il caressa le bras de Ginny. « Tu as bientôt fini de lire ? ». Tout ce dont il avait envie à ce moment précis était de se blottir tout contre elle. Elle était son soleil, elle était la personne à laquelle il se raccrochait. Il ne voulait plus penser, plus maintenant. Il voulait juste la sentir tout contre lui et tout oublier.

Ginny referma son livre et le posa sur ses genoux. « Ce n'est pas vrai. » Harry fronça les sourcils. « Pardon ? ».

Elle le regarda droit dans les yeux cette fois-ci. « Tu n'étais pas au ministère. J'ai demandé à Ron et à tes collègues et tu n'y étais pas. »

* * *

C'est fou comme une simple phrase peut tout faire basculer. Harry se redressa et plissa légèrement les yeux. « Tu… tu me surveilles ? ». Il sentait déjà la colère le gagner. La chaleur lui montait aux joues, son poing avait agrippé le drap et il le serrait aussi fort que possible. « Et toi tu n'es pas franc avec moi, donc on a un problème là ».

« Clairement », rétorqua Harry, glacial. Pendant quelques secondes ils soutinrent le regard de l'autre, comme s'ils attendaient que de véritables étincelles apparaissent dans une atmosphère aussi électrique.

« Je ne vais pas me laisser faire sous prétexte que tu es le Survivant. »

Harry leva les yeux au ciel et se pinça l'arcade du nez. « C'est reparti... »

« Je te préviens, si tu es encore en train de manigancer je ne sais à quoi… à te mettre encore en danger... »

Harry balança les couvertures. « C'est pas possible ça ! », s'exclama-t-il en sortant du lit. Il avait besoin de se lever et de sentir l'air frais de la chambre, vaine tentative pour calmer son rythme cardiaque. Il sentait déjà l'agitation le gagner.

« Ça quoi ? J'ai le droit d'être inquiète! ».

« Mais en ce moment tu es tout le temps inquiète ! », cria-t-il en écartant les bras. Il aimerait pouvoir retrouver la Ginny dont il était tombé amoureux à Poudlard, celle qu'il voulait qu'elle soit, non pas cette femme qui tremblait de peur dès qu'elle se rappelait la guerre. Elle était forte et courageuse mais ses souvenirs la hantaient. Harry ne supportait pas de voir sa faiblesse, et ce soir, il lui avait fait monter les larmes aux yeux. Il se sentait à la fois coupable et énervé, un étrange mélange de sentiments bien trop familier quand il discutait avec elle.

« J'ai vu mon frère mourir devant moi, j'ai vu... »

Harry ne put retenir son hurlement et ses doigts agrippèrent ses cheveux comme si il voulait tous les arracher. « Mais arrête ! Arrête avec Fred ! ». Voilà que lui aussi avait les larmes aux yeux.

« Comment est-ce que tu veux que j'arrête ? Comment est-ce que je peux arrêter de penser à la mort de mon frère ? ». La voix de Ginny était rauque et Harry sentit sa gorge se nouer.

« C'était pas de ma faute, je n'ai jamais rien voulu de tout ça ». Harry se demanda, à la seconde où ces mots franchirent ses lèvres, si il ne cherchait pas avant tout à se convaincre lui-même.

« Je sais », murmura Ginny en sortant du lit à son tour et en s'avançant lentement vers lui.

Il aurait dû voir ses cheveux qui cascadaient sur ses épaules et ses lèvres roses entrouvertes, il aurait dû deviner sa silhouette féminine sous sa chemise de nuit légère, il aurait dû voir la femme qui se tenait devant lui, prête à le prendre sans bras et à le consoler. Mais une image persistait, lui brouillant la vue. Il voyait la fille de Molly et Arthur, il voyait la sœur de Ron et de Fred, il voyait la petite Weasley dont la famille avait tant fait pour lui.

« Mais tu m'en veux quand même un peu hein ? Des fois je me demande si tu tiens vraiment à moi ou si tu restes avec moi pour donner du sens à la mort de Fred. »

* * *

Harry dévala les escaliers. Il se sentait bouillir de l'intérieur, et cette sensation était aussi dérangeante que familière. Il croyait sincèrement que cette rage allait le quitter après la mort de la part de Voldemort qui était en lui, mais la colère était restée, prête à prendre possession de lui à tout moment. Il voudrait crier, frapper les murs, arracher les rideaux. Il reprit sa respiration et ferma les yeux. Qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas chez lui ? Il devrait être heureux. Il avait tout. Un travail confortable, des amis prévenants, une petite amie et une famille d'adoption aux petits soins, qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien lui manquer ? Si il n'était pas heureux maintenant, quand le serait-il ?

Il avait l'impression d'être pris dans une oscillation permanente entre colère et abattement. Il ne savait pas quoi faire. Toute sa vie avait tourné autour d'un seul but, anéantir Voldemort. Et maintenant que c'était fini, qu'est-ce qui lui restait ? Démoralisé, il se laissa tomber sur le sofa et ramena ses genoux contre sa poitrine, comme quand il n'avait que dix ans et que le placard à balais des Dursley était son seul refuge. C'était comme si tout en lui était en train de fondre, il se sentait mourir de l'intérieur, à petit feu. Il sentait le poids du monde sur ses épaules à nouveau. Au fond, n'était-il pas en partie responsable de ce qui s'était passé ?

Il frissonna, s'emmitoufla dans un plaid et se prépara à une longue nuit d'insomnie, avec son sentiment de culpabilité pour seule compagnie.

* * *

Ce matin là, Ginny était partie avant lui. Il se leva de mauvaise humeur, courbaturé de la nuit parfaitement inconfortable qu'il avait passé. Il n'avait dormi que quelques heures mais il était déjà trop tard pour qu'il puisse avaler quoi que ce soit. De toute manière, son appétit semblait avoir disparu ces derniers temps. Il s'offrit cinq minutes pour boire une tasse de café et transplana jusqu'au Ministère de la Magie.

Comme tous les matins, il retrouva Ron devant l'ascenseur, juste derrière le barrage de sécurité mis en place après la guerre. Ron était aussi débordant d'enthousiasme qu'Harry était épuisé. Il lui donna un coup de coude en guise de salutation et se mit à lui raconter tout ce qui lui passait par la tête. Harry se l'avouait, il n'écoutait pas toujours attentivement ce que pouvait lui dire Ron de si bon matin mais il leva la tête avec surprise lorsqu'il l'entendit dire « Au fait, tu savais que Malefoy avait été aperçu sur le Chemin de Traverse ? ». Il se demandait bien ce qu'il était allé faire là, alors que cela faisait des mois qu'il avait renoncé à se montrer en public dans le monde magique, fuyant sûrement le regard haineux de ceux qu'il était susceptible de croiser. Il prit note de cette information et se résolu à lui poser la question plus tard.

« Tant qu'il ne va pas chez Barjo et Beurk comme la dernière fois, je suppose que c'est déjà ça », fit-il avec un petit sourire.

« T'as pas tort », reconnu Ron en haussant les épaules. « Au fait, il fallait que je te le dise, maman veut vous inviter toi et Ginny à venir manger un de ces quatre ».

Harry soupira. « Vois ça avec Ginny, je ne comprends rien à son planning d'entraînement, et la saison commence bientôt. Je la vois à peine en ce moment... ».

Il leva les yeux vers Ron qui, comme à son habitude, ne sembla pas remarquer le mal-être de son ami tant son propre bonheur l'éblouissait. « Tu sais que maman passe un temps fou à la maison ? Je veux dire, chez Hermione et moi. Ça fait toujours étrange de dire ça », ajouta-t-il avec un grand sourire béat. Il semblait parfaitement comblé et, d'un certain côté, Harry l'enviait. Si il y avait bien une chose qui pouvait lui réchauffer le cœur, cependant, c'était de voir à quel point Ron et Hermione étaient heureux ensemble.

« Elle passe son temps à dire qu'elle a hâte d'avoir de nouveaux petits-enfants, et que toi et Ginny allez sûrement être les prochains ».

Harry fit la moue. « On est loin d'en être là, tu sais... ». Leurs pas les avaient conduits jusqu'au bureau qu'ils partageaient et Harry se surprit à se sentir soulagé de pousser la lourde porte de bois. La conversation pourrait toucher à sa fin et il pourrait enfin se plonger dans le travail, et penser à autre chose.

« Il faudra que tu lui dises toi-même, j'ai déjà tellement de choses à gérer avec Hermione enceinte… Je l'aime, c'est vrai, mais tu sais comment elle peut être ennuyante... ». Harry sourit. Son amie lui manquait tout à coup.

« Tu sais, ça serait bien que tu viennes nous voir un jour, Hermione et moi ».

Harry acquiesça. « Tu as sûrement raison ».

Harry s'avança dans la pièce et déposa son sac à terre. Il remit en ordre les quelques rouleaux de parchemin qui étaient restés pêle-mêle sur son bureau. « Au boulot ? », lança-t-il à Ron. « Si il le faut », rétorqua ce dernier dans un grand soupir presque mélodramatique.

* * *

Pour un homme constamment décrit comme exceptionnel, Harry Potter menait une vie terriblement plate. Ces derniers temps, il travaillait sur le dossier de Rodolphus Lestrange, un cas particulièrement complexe qui nécessitait de multiples entretiens avec le Mangemort dans la prison d'Azkaban. Durant les interrogatoires, Harry devait donc maintenir un Patronus puissant pendant des heures, et il rentrait chez lui plus épuisé que jamais. Lui et Ginny se croisaient à peine, et ils étaient tous les deux trop fatigués pour avoir une véritable conversation. Il y avait toujours des petites attentions mais ils s'effleuraient à peine, se contentant de veiller presque platoniquement l'un sur l'autre.

Harry n'arrivait pas à savoir si, de par son silence sur la question, Ginny ne faisait que confirmer ce dont il avait peur. Peut-être qu'elle ne restait avec lui que par confort, pour ne pas rompre un équilibre sur lequel ils s'étaient appuyés ces dernières années. Pire que cela, Harry en venait à se demander si il ne prêtait pas à Ginny des intentions qui étaient en vérité les siennes.

Un samedi soir, alors que Ginny passait la nuit chez une amie et qu'il était seul dans le cottage, il se dit que rendre visite à Malefoy ne pourrait pas lui faire de mal. Ce qui, tout compte fait, témoignait bien à quel point il se sentait désœuvré.

* * *

Le bar était plein de moldus qui, bière à la main, avaient tous les yeux rivés sur le poste de télévision suspendu au dessus du comptoir. Harry hésita à les rejoindre, le moment n'était peut-être pas bien choisi. Il s'apprêtait à rentrer chez lui quand Malefoy, qui naviguait entre les tables avec une aisance surprenante, croisa son regard. Harry ne savait pas exactement à quoi il s'attendait de la part de Malefoy, mais il est certain que son sourire en coin et son signe de tête pour l'inviter à entrer n'étaient pas ce qu'il avait imaginé.

« Je ne m'attendais pas à te voir ici ce soir Potter, c'est trop d'honneur », lança froidement Malefoy en guise de salut, s'approchant de la porte pour rejoindre. Son ton glacial ne semblait être qu'une formalité, Harry devinait derrière cette façade un petit sourire en disait bien plus long sur ce qu'il pensait réellement. Malefoy portait un plateau sur lequel tanguait une pile de vaisselle, ce qui n'était pas pour rassurer Harry qui n'avait qu'une confiance relativement limitée en ses capacités motrices.

« Tu sais très bien que je fais de mon mieux pour être au plus près de mes admirateurs », répondit-il en singeant une de leurs vieilles connaissances, l'illustre professeur Lockhart. Malefoy sourit, un peu plus franchement cette fois et lui fit signe de le suivre jusqu'au comptoir. Il fut aussitôt interpellé par un client, puis un autre, puis un autre. Harry se contenta alors de l'observer. C'était étrange de voir son ennemi d'enfance évoluer dans un environnement aussi différent que Poudlard. Et pourtant, il y avait chez lui une certaine prestance, une façon de se déplacer si caractéristique qu'il ne pouvait pas se tromper.

Quand Malefoy s'approcha à nouveau de lui, Harry sursauta presque. Qu'est-ce qui lui prenait ? Étudier aussi attentivement la démarche Malefoy n'était certainement pas un comportement sain, il était décidément urgent qu'il rattrape ses heures de sommeil.

« Le match est bientôt fini, ils devraient tous s'en aller d'ici une demi-heure environ. Enfin, j'espère », soupira-t-il en embrassant la salle du regard. Les moldus riaient, buvaient, parlaient fort. Malefoy devait sûrement trouver ça parfaitement agaçant, mais Harry appréciait cette ambiance joyeuse et bon enfant. En quelque sorte, elle lui rappelait la salle commune des Gryffondor, toujours animée et chaleureuse. « Tu pourras rester jusqu'à ce que j'ai fini ? ». Malefoy avait presque l'air inquiet qu'il s'en aille, et Harry ne put réprimer un petit rire. « Ne me fais pas ces yeux là, Malefoy, j'ai dit que je trouvais du temps pour mes admirateurs ».

Le jeune serveur, tenant manifestement à avoir le dernier mot, retrouva aussitôt sa moue arrogante, toute aussi caractéristique que sa démarche. « Continue à me coller comme ça Potter et c'est toi qui va devenir président de mon fan-club ». Harry fit une grimace de dégoût. « Oh, ne va pas t'imaginer des choses non plus, Malefoy ».

* * *

Malefoy poussa un grand soupir dramatique et se laissa tomber sur la chaise en face de Harry. La plupart des clients étaient partis et celui qui semblait être le gérant de l'établissement avait pris le relais pour les dernières commandes. « Alors, Malefoy, il paraît que tu fait des emplettes sur le Chemin de Traverse ? »

Ce dernier se redressa et porta sa main à sa poitrine. « Ah parce que _en plus_ tu me suis, Potter ? Tu sais, je connais des gens à Sainte-Mangouste, il peuvent te prendre en charge si ton obsession pour moi dégénère. »

« N'oublie pas que tu es un dangereux malfaiteur, le ministère te surveille de près. »

Malefoy retrouva son air méprisant. « Ça, c'est certain, ils adorent prendre des nouvelles de moi ».

Harry, craignant que cette remarque ne coupe déjà court à la conversation, prit une gorgée de sa boisson en espérant que Malefoy veuille bien s'expliquer. « Mais oui, j'y suis allé. J'avais juste besoin de vérifier l'exactitude d'une formule de potion ». Harry fronça les sourcils et posa son verre. « Je croyais que tu n'avais plus le droit de faire de magie. »

Malefoy acquiesça et récita d'une voix monocorde. « Interdiction de faire usage de la magie pour une durée de douze mois à compter de la date du jugement. Mais ça ne m'empêche pas d'aller jeter un coup d'œil dans un manuel de temps en temps. » Harry se demanda si, à l'évocation des cours de potion, Malefoy aussi avait l'image de Rogue à l'esprit. Et il se demanda si, tout comme lui, Malefoy n'était pas partagé sur ce qu'il ressentait au souvenir de l'homme qu'ils avaient côtoyé pendant des années sans avoir la moindre idée de qui il était réellement. Mais il s'en serait voulu de se laisser aller à ce genre de réflexion, _encore_.

« Tu serais étonné de voir tout ce que tu as en commun avec Hermione, quel genre de personne équilibrée fait ça ? », répliqua-t-il avec malice, espérant bien faire réagir Malefoy.

« Je ne te permets pas ! »

Gagné.

* * *

« Mais j'y pense, il se fait tard, Weasley ne se pose pas trop de questions ? » demanda Malefoy en sortant du bar, drapé dans un grand manteau noir qui soulignait sa silhouette longiligne. Son employeur lui avait proposé de faire la fermeture de manière exceptionnelle – il avait bien insisté sur ce point – afin que Malefoy puisse discuter avec son _ami_. Harry s'était apprêté à le contredire mais l'expression dégoûtée de Malefoy à l'évocation d'une telle amitié était tellement jouissive qu'il ne se refusa pas ce petit plaisir.

Harry soupira en refermant sa veste. « Je n'en sais rien... » Bien sûr que si, il le savait. Ginny se demandait constamment où il était, si il ne se mettait pas en danger. Mais Malefoy n'avait aucun besoin de le savoir. « A vrai dire, elle s'inquiète pas mal en ce moment. » Harry se demanda depuis quand sa bouche s'était décidée à fonctionner plus vite que son cerveau. Gêné d'avoir partagé une information aussi personnelle – même Ron n'était pas au courant ! - il se résolut à fixer le bitume sous ses pieds, priant pour que Malefoy ne laisse pas le silence s'installer entre eux.

« Je suis sûr que Rita Skeeter serait enchantée de le savoir, tu n'aurais pas ses coordonnées pour qu'on puisse aller prendre un verre tous les deux ? ». Harry releva aussitôt la tête et fusilla Malefoy du regard. Ou tout du moins il essaya de le fusiller du regard, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être amusé par la réponse et le sourire narquois de Malefoy.

« Tu lui as dit que tu restais avec moi le soir ? », demanda Malefoy sur un ton à peine plus sérieux. Cette fois-ci, Harry le regarda comme si il avait tout bonnement perdu l'esprit. Malefoy haussa les épaules.

« Eh bien tu n'as qu'à lui dire la vérité. Je doute qu'elle soit jalouse de moi. »

« Je ne suis pas sûr que ça arrange les choses... ». Le silence plana à nouveau, bien moins pesant cette fois. Harry eut un petit rire. « Attends, est-ce que je suis vraiment en train d'écouter les conseils de Draco Malefoy sur ma vie amoureuse ?

« Il faut croire que oui. »

« Je ne me rappelle même pas t'avoir vu avec une fille à l'école ! »

« C'est vrai. Les filles ne m'intéressent pas. » Harry regarda Malefoy avec stupeur avant de se rendre compte que c'était probablement affreusement impoli et reporta aussitôt son attention sur le sol, qui était particulièrement fascinant ce soir là. Qu'est-ce que Malefoy essayait de lui dire ? Parlait-il des filles de Poudlard ou... des filles en général ? Il leva à nouveau la tête quand il entendit Malefoy pousser un long soupir.

« Ça veut dire que je suis intéressé par les garçons. Tu es particulièrement long à la détente, Potter, c'est le Seigneur des Ténèbres qui t'a grillé le cerveau ou est-ce que tu es né comme ça ? »

Harry poussa presque un soupir de soulagement. Maintenant que Malefoy se mettait à faire des confessions lui aussi, il se sentait beaucoup moins vulnérable. Peut-être qu'en réalité ils étaient deux à manquer de sommeil ? Quoiqu'il en soit, il fallait qu'il trouve quelque chose à répliquer, rapidement. « Je me demande comment ton père aurait réagi à ce type de déclaration ». Harry réprima une grimace. Bien joué, évoquer son Mangemort de père qui croupissait actuellement à Azkaban était une réponse on ne peut plus délicate et diplomate.

« Oh, je crois qu'il s'en doutait. Il avait déjà tout prévu pour moi, et je pense que si j'avais fait un bon mariage avec une héritière de sang pur sélectionnée par ses soins, il aurait fermé les yeux sur ma vie personnelle sans problème. Après tout, seule l'apparence et l'honneur de la famille comptait. » Bien qu'il ait d'abord sonné aussi nonchalant qu'à son habitude, le ton de Malefoy était devenu amer.

« Il y a quelque chose que je ne comprends pas… Tu étais indifférent même à la splendide Milicent Bulstrode ? »

« Potter, là ça devient insultant. »

* * *

Au cours de leur discussion, Harry avait suivi Malefoy jusqu'à sa station de métro. À bien y réfléchir, c'était un comportement parfaitement irresponsable : suivre aveuglément un ancien Mangemort dans des rues sombres et désertes, alors que tous ses proches le croyaient chez lui en sécurité. Mais Harry n'en avait rien à faire, il se sentait vivant, alors que cela faisait longtemps qu'il se sentait dépérir. Après un bref sourire entendu échangé avec Malefoy, il tourna les talons et se dirigea vers une petite rue où il pourrait transplaner sans risquer d'être vu.

« Eh, Potter ! ». Harry se retourna. Malefoy n'avait pas bougé d'un centimètre. Il se tenait droit, les mains dans les poches de son manteau, et semblait presque aussi décontracté qu'à son habitude. Harry décelait chez lui une nervosité qu'il ne s'expliquait pas.

« Ça ne change pas la façon dont tu me vois ? ». Harry mit quelques secondes à comprendre de quoi Malefoy pouvait bien parler, et ce dernier ne releva pas. Il avait manqué une occasion de souligner la lenteur d'esprit de Harry, il n'était décidément pas dans son état habituel. _Oh, il parle du fait d'être... gay._

« T'inquiète Malefoy, je te trouve toujours aussi imbuvable », assura Harry avec un grand sourire.

Malefoy leva les yeux au ciel. « Ce que j'essaie de dire c'est qu'il ne faudrait pas que tu prennes peur, je ne vais pas te sauter dessus. » L'idée semblait saugrenue. Malefoy était-il seulement capable de sauter sur quelqu'un, avec sa froideur légendaire et ses bonnes manières ? Harry se gifla intérieurement. Ce n'était vraiment pas le moment d'y penser. D'ailleurs, il n'y avait pas de moment pour y penser, ça serait ridicule

« Y a pas intérêt, j'ai vaincu le plus grand mage noir de tous les temps, je peux bien te garder à distance », répliqua Harry avec un haussement d'épaules.

« Comme si j'étais intéressé par les gringalets comme toi », lâcha Malefoy qui, et Harry en était presque rassuré, avait retrouvé son air hautain.

« Ah, monsieur a des exigences, en plus. »

« Bien évidemment Potter, pour qui est-ce que tu me prends ? »

* * *

Draco suivit Potter du regard jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse purement et simplement. En descendant les escaliers menant au quai du métro, il sourit en s'imaginant l'expression profondément confuse qu'aurait Potter à la découverte de la formule de Philtre de Paix qu'il avait glissé dans sa veste.

* * *

** Bonsoir à tous et merci d'avoir lu ce chapitre! Merci à Eli et Deponia pour leur review! Merci à Lalys également, j'espère que ce chapitre t'en dira un peu plus sur l'état d'esprit de Harry. Et enfin merci beaucoup à Ofo, pour répondre à ta question j'avais dans l'idée que Draco serait suivi par le Ministère à l'aide d'une réactivation de la Trace, qui permet ainsi de détecter l'activité magique autour de lui. J'espère que vous avez tous apprécié cette suite et à la semaine prochaine ! :D **


	4. Chapter 4

Draco frissonna quand son visage, alors habitué à la chaleur du bar et de ses machines à café fumantes, rencontra l'air froid. Dans un geste ample, il se drapa dans son manteau et avança un peu plus dans la ruelle abritant l'entrée de service. Apercevant son collègue qui fumait, adossé contre le mur, il l'interpella pour lui demander de prendre le relais. Il bafouilla presque, se rendant compte qu'il avait complètement oublié son nom. Il avait manqué à la politesse la plus élémentaire mais, encore une fois, il s'agissait d'un moldu et il n'avait aucune intention de converser avec lui. Il resserra son col autour de son cou. Cette année le printemps était particulièrement froid et morne, et cela n'était pas sans lui rappeler l'atmosphère glaciale qui régnait dans le manoir Malefoy quand le Seigneur des Ténèbres y logeait.

Draco frissonna à nouveau et reporta son attention sur son collègue. Était-ce… Paul ? Peter ? Patrick ? Il l'appellerait P. Toujours est-il que, bien qu'ils n'entretiennent aucun lien et se saluent à peine, le moldu offrait à Draco ce qu'il appelait une cigarette à chaque fois qu'ils prenaient leur pause ensemble. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il en voyait mais seuls les élèves de sang mêlé ou de sang moldu en ramenaient en cachette à Poudlard et Draco s'était fait une fierté de ne pas fréquenter ce genre de personnes. À ce qu'il avait compris, les moldus en fumaient pour se détendre mais aussi pour avoir l'air plus distingué et mystérieux. Ou « cool », pour reprendre un langage bien moins élaboré. Il se demanda de quoi il aurait l'air si il acceptait l'offre de P. Il se voyait porter la cigarette à ses lèvres, prendre une inspiration, abaisser son bras d'un geste gracieux et relever le menton pensivement pour laisser s'échapper un filet de fumée blanchâtre. Ça pourrait ajouter un petit quelque chose à son charme, et il sourit en pensant à la horde de filles qui l'aurait suivi à Poudlard si il s'était prit à ce petit jeu. Mais encore une fois, les filles ne l'intéressaient pas. D'ailleurs, il l'avait dit à Potter. Ce qui était totalement absurde, à bien y réfléchir. Mais il ne fallait pas qu'il pense à lui maintenant.

Ou plutôt si. Que dirait Potter si il le voyait avec une cigarette ? Est-ce qu'il lèverait les yeux au ciel devant la superficialité de ses motivations ? Est-ce qu'il froncerait les sourcils en lui demandant si il était au courant que ça pouvait être dangereux pour sa santé ? Est-ce qu'il aurait fumé, lui aussi ?

Avec un petit rire jaune, Draco se dit qu'il aurait presque le temps de devenir dépendant à cette drogue de moldu avant que Potter revienne le voir. Cela faisait deux semaines qu'il n'avait pas de nouvelles, alors que le Survivant l'avait habitué à une visite hebdomadaire. Draco n'arriva pas à se rappeler depuis combien de temps lui et Potter conversaient, et ce détail le troubla. Il fallait croire que Potter le distrayait.

Il ne savait pas si il se ferait un jour à l'idée que Harry Potter, l'Élu, le Survivant, venait le voir le soir pour discuter. Enfin, discuter… Disons que la conversation commençait tout à fait normalement et de manière plutôt cordiale mais qu'elle devenait rapidement un prétexte pour Draco de se plaindre de la lenteur d'esprit de Potter, lequel lui expliquait, beaucoup moins cordialement, à quel point son arrogance le rendait insupportable.

Mais ce soir encore, Potter serait sûrement occupé. Ou peut-être pas, il n'avait peut-être rien de prévu, seulement Draco n'était pas sa priorité. Ce qui était certain, cependant, c'est que ce soir là encore Draco serait seul.

* * *

La tête de Harry était lourde. Très lourde. Il tentait de la retenir entre ses mains, mais ses doigts glissaient dans ses cheveux pourtant affreusement emmêlés et il se sentit tomber. À quelques millimètres près, il était bon pour saigner du nez sur tous les parchemins parsemés sur son bureau.

Il fallait qu'il dorme. Certes, cela faisait déjà des semaines qu'il se disait ça et la situation avait encore empiré. Pour une raison qu'il ignorait, il n'arrivait pas à se sentir à l'aise en dormant à côté de Ginny. Il avait l'impression de l'avoir perdue de vue, ces derniers temps. C'était comme si ils ne partageaient plus la même intimité, alors même que cela faisait deux semaines qu'il avait mit un point d'honneur à rentrer directement du travail pour être à ses côtés. Ils n'étaient pas pour autant en froid mais quand il faisait un cauchemar, bien plus souvent qu'il n'aimerait l'admettre, elle ne le prenait plus dans ses bras. Elle avait beau physiquement être là, cela ne faisait que provoquer chez lui un pincement au coeur supplémentaire. Alors Harry dormait sur le canapé pour ne pas la réveiller et ne pas avoir à admettre que, bien qu'ils aient déjà connu des hauts et des bas dans leur relation, ce bas semblait durer exceptionnellement longtemps.

Il sentait bien que la fatigue l'affectait mais, encore une fois, personne n'osait lui faire de remarque. Il refusait de demander de l'aide pour son travail mais il devait se l'avouer, il était parfaitement inefficace et cela ne faisait que s'ajouter à un sentiment frustration générale. C'est le moment que Ron choisit pour passer sa tête dans l'encadrement de la porte, brandissant une lettre.

« Eh Harry, devine ce qu'un gars du Département de la justice magique vient de me donner ? »

« Je ne sais pas Ron, qu'est-ce qu'il t'a donné ? » demanda Harry en se frottant les yeux.

« Ils ont détecté l'usage de la magie là où Malefoy travaille et ils veulent envoyer un type là bas pour aller voir ce qu'il s'est passé. Apparemment c'est un sortilège mineur mais ils veulent lui remonter les bretelles. »

Harry fronça les sourcils et tendit la main vers Ron, qui lui donna la lettre sans pour autant s'arrêter de parler.

« Il ne changera jamais, hein, à toujours vouloir se rendre intéressant. »

Harry hocha la tête, plus concentré sur le contenu de la lettre que sur les remarques de son meilleur ami.

« Ça te dérange si je vais leur porter à ta place ? J'ai besoin de prendre l'air. »

* * *

Il arriva en pleine journée dans le bar et poussa la porte sans ménagement. Quelques moldus seulement étaient attablés, et Harry jeta un coup d'oeil à sa montre. Il était déjà 14 heures et il avait encore oublié de manger. Il fallait vraiment qu'il se reprenne en main.  
Malefoy, qui essuyait des verres au comptoir, leva les yeux et l'ombre d'un sourire apparut sur son visage, rapidement effacée quand il vit l'expression sombre de Harry. Ce dernier avança jusqu'à lui à grands pas et plaqua la lettre du Département de la Justice Magique sur le comptoir. Il sentait déjà l'agacement monter en lui, et il n'avait même pas commencé à lui parler.

« Tu m'expliques ? »

Draco soupira et reprit ce qu'il était en train de faire. Sa nonchalance, qui avait toujours irrité Harry, ne faisait qu'ajouter à sa colère. Il se pinça les lèvres pour ne pas exploser, pas tout de suite.

« C'est n'est rien. »

« Manifestement non », répliqua Harry d'un ton si dur qu'il s'en étonna lui-même, en pointant l'en-tête du parchemin orné du sigle du Ministère.

Un client appela alors Malefoy qui, vu son sourire complaisant et terriblement faux, ne semblait que trop heureux d'échapper à cette conversation. Harry leva les yeux au ciel et, sans qu'il puisse s'en empêcher, tapa impatiemment du pied en attendant que Malefoy daigne lui accorder une once de son attention. Il perdait son temps ici, il en était conscient. Mais il valait mieux que ce soit lui qui le fasse, il n'osait imaginer quelle aurait été la réaction de Malefoy à la visite d'un fonctionnaire prêt à lui lancer un mauvais sort si il ne coopérait pas. Les employés du ministère n'étaient pas tendres avec les personnes sous contrôle judiciaire et, bien que Harry ne se voie pas les blâmer pour cela, il lui semblait que Malefoy ne méritait pas ce genre de traitement. D'ailleurs, le voilà qui retournait à sa place derrière le comptoir.

« Malefoy, tu m'expliques ça tout de suite », dit-il entre ses dents. Sa voix était tellement basse que Malefoy s'était penché vers lui. Harry nota qu'il avait l'air bien plus fatigué et las que la dernière fois mais ne fit aucun commentaire. Ce n'était pas son problème après tout. Malefoy soupira à nouveau.

« Un moldu m'a prit la tête, il a passé son temps à se plaindre et à m'insulter pour faire rire sa bande d'amis stupides. J'ai juste fait en sorte qu'il se casse la figure devant tout le monde en sortant du bar. Rien de bien méchant. »

« Rien de bien méchant ? _Rien de bien méchant ?_ Malefoy, on n'est plus à l'école ! C'est pas... ». Harry se rendit compte qu'il avait peut-être parlé un peu fort quand il aperçut du coin de l'oeil des clients qui le dévisageaient. « C'est pas Poudlard ici, tu ne peux pas faire ce que tu veux. »

Malefoy se redressa et croisa les bras. « Sans blague, Potter ! Ça te va bien de me dire ça, ce n'est pas toi qui se retrouve avec une interdiction de pratiquer la magie comme un vulgaire écolier ! ». Il avait craché cette phrase comme il le faisait avant, à Poudlard, et Harry ne sut pas s'expliquer ce qu'il ressentait en l'entendant prendre ce ton. Il prenait une profonde inspiration pour se calmer quand le patron du bar s'approcha d'eux, les poings sur les hanches, et leur fit signe de continuer leur petite discussion dehors.

* * *

Draco referma la porte de l'entrée de service derrière lui. Quand il se retourna, il vit Potter planté devant lui, points serrés. Il avait l'air tellement en colère que Draco aurait presque pu voir de la fumée sortir de ses oreilles.

« Honnêtement, tu ne pouvais pas te retenir ? ». Draco ne répondit pas. Bien sûr que si il aurait pu se retenir, mais il s'ennuyait, il avait besoin d'une distraction. Et, magie, c'était Saint Potter qui était venu. Il n'arrivait pas à savoir si il considérait cela comme une bonne chose. Une fois encore, Potter le fusilla du regard. Il n'avait pas vu cette expression depuis sa sixième année à Poudlard et, pour être tout à fait honnête, elle ne lui rappelait pas que des bons souvenirs.

« Est-ce que au moins tu te rends compte des conséquences de tes actes ? »

« Oh pitié Potter, je ne suis plus un enfant », gémit Draco en levant les yeux au ciel.

« Donc tu te rends compte qu'ils risquent de te renvoyer à Azkaban si tu continues ? »

« Est-ce que j'ai l'air d'en avoir quelque chose à faire ? Tout vaudra mieux que ce taudis où j'habite ! ». C'était faux, bien évidemment que c'était faux, il avait des sueurs froides à la simple évocation des Détraqueurs. Mais il n'était pas question qu'il se laisse marcher sur les pieds par Potter, et il comptait bien avoir le dernier mot.

« Mais moi j'en ai quelque chose à faire ! ». Ce n'était pas ce que Draco attendait. Ce n'était tellement pas ce que Draco attendait qu'il ne su faire autre chose que de regarder Potter avec des grands yeux. Il était même presque sûr d'avoir la bouche entrouverte et clairement, c'était ridicule.

Devant lui, Potter prit une grande inspiration et se pinça le nez, juste entre les deux yeux. Toute son énergie semblait être employée à ne pas laisser sa colère le déborder. « Bon. Je te couvre pour cette fois. Mais je ne pourrai pas toujours être là, Malefoy. »

« Je ne t'ai jamais demandé d'être là, je n'ai pas besoin de toi. Ça fait peut-être mal à ton ego Potter mais je n'ai pas envie que tu voles à mon secours, ton jeu du grand héros tu peux le garder pour les autres, ne compte pas sur moi pour te remercier. »

Potter secoua la tête et Draco l'entendit murmurer quelque chose ressemblant à « je n'aurais jamais dû venir ».

Cette fois-ci, c'était à Draco de s'énerver. Il se raidit et releva le menton, toisant Potter. Il se rappelait encore comment être méprisant, merci Merlin.

« Ça te gêne, n'est-ce pas ? »

« De quoi tu parles ? »

« Ça te gêne de couvrir un ancien Mangemort, c'est ça ? Je suis un méchant dans l'histoire, tu n'es pas censé m'aider. Ce n'est pas exactement ce qu'on attend de la part de l'Élu. »

Potter avait presque l'air blessé par les mots de Draco, mais ce dernier ne se sentait pas prêt à lâcher l'affaire. Il avait besoin de savoir. Il avait beau apprécier sa compagnie, ou plutôt l'opportunité retrouvée de lui lancer d'innombrables insultes, il ne voulait surtout pas être pris en pitié. Tout déchu qu'il était, il avait encore sa fierté.

« La vérité, Potter c'est que tu n'assumes pas de revenir me voir ». Ils n'étaient pas ennemis, mais ces quelques sourires, et ces confessions le soir où Potter était venu le voir après le match… Draco ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi ou comment c'était arrivé mais c'était un fait, il en savait plus sur Potter et inversement. Potter ne pouvait pas décemment croire que rien n'avait changé.

Draco vit se dessiner sur le visage de Potter un sourire affreusement triste. « Il n'y a rien à assumer, Malefoy. Je n'ai jamais prétendu vouloir devenir ton ami ». Et il transplana, avant même que Draco puisse l'atteindre avec son poing serré.

* * *

Draco tourna rapidement sa clé dans la serrure et rentra chez lui en fermant brusquement la porte. Il haïssait Harry Potter.

Ça, en soi, ça n'était pas très nouveau. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il claquait une porte justement parce que sa haine pour Harry Potter le submergeait. Aujourd'hui non plus n'était pas la première fois que Harry Potter jouait au sauveur et ce n'était pas la première fois que cette attitude agaçait Draco au plus haut point. Ce n'était peut-être même pas la première fois que Harry Potter avait eu l'audace de prétendre le sauver, lui, Draco Malefoy.

Mais c'était la première fois que Draco voulait que cet acte ne soit pas justifié simplement par un altruisme de principe mais bien par une véritable… proximité ?

Draco frissonna, pour la énième fois de la journée. Comme par hasard, la seule fois où il se montrait compatissant avec quelqu'un, ça lui retombait dessus. Par Merlin, il avait presque _sourit_ en le voyant arriver, il se serait presque réjouit à l'idée de pouvoir à nouveau lui parler. Mais il était stupide de penser que Potter puisse rechercher sa compagnie si il ne s'employait pas à flatter son ego.

Tout allait très bien jusqu'à ce que cet idiot fasse irruption dans sa vie _à nouveau_. C'était décidément une manie chez lui de rentrer dans la vie des gens, de tout chambouler et de vouloir les aider tel un cliché vivant de Gryffondor.

Draco passa sa main dans ses cheveux et fit un effort conscient pour desserrer sa mâchoire. Est-ce qu'il s'attendait à ce que Potter lui fasse une grande déclaration, lui annonçant que tout avait changé entre eux ? Peut-être. Est-ce qu'il aurait voulu entendre autre chose de sa part ? Il n'en était pas si sûr. Est-ce qu'il allait s'en inquiéter ? Absolument pas.

D'un certain côté, c'était plutôt rassurant. Potter était toujours aussi insupportable et ils seraient toujours aussi incompatibles. Certaines choses ne changent pas et il y a du bon dans ces choses immuables sur lesquelles ont peut toujours compter.

Si il avait voulu que Potter reste un instant, c'était seulement parce qu'il se sentait seul. Mais il ne l'était pas, il avait encore sa mère et ses amis après tout. Il n'avait pas besoin de Potter. Et, à bien y réfléchir, si il avait senti un sourire irrépressible se former sur son visage à l'apparition de Potter dans le bar, c'était tout simplement sous l'effet de la surprise. Rien de personnel.

* * *

** Bonsooooir, j'espère que vous avez apprécié ce quatrième chapitre! Vous êtes de plus en plus nombreux à lire cette fiction, un grand merci à tous ceux qui prennent le temps de lire mon modeste travail! Merci à Lalys, olga2000, Elorah et Daemon Caelestis pour leurs adorables reviews, je vous souhaite à tous une bonne semaine et vous donne rendez-vous le week-end prochain! :D **


	5. Chapter 5

Ce matin là, Draco était de bonne humeur. Ou plutôt, il était de bonne humeur pendant quelques secondes, jusqu'à ce qu'il se rappelle des événements de la veille. Il n'avait pas posé un pied par terre qu'il pestait déjà contre Potter. Une fois dans la douche, il maugréa contre l'eau qui mettait trop de temps à se réchauffer. Il se plaignit ensuite de ses vêtements de moldu, qui n'étaient pas aussi confortables que les robes de sorciers. Le petit déjeuner préparé par l'elfe de maison lui apporta un peu de baume au cœur, mais il protesta tout de même contre le café qui n'était pas assez fort et les toasts qui n'étaient pas exactement à la bonne température.

Une tasse fumante à la main, il fouilla dans la pile de courrier posée sur la table. Il avait maintenu son abonnement à la Gazette du Sorcier, pour ne pas être totalement coupé du monde magique. Il déplia le journal et deux lettres alors coincées entre les pages s'en échappèrent. La première était de Pansy Parkinson, qui l'invitait à prendre un verre au Chaudron Baveur. Pansy savait pertinemment que si Draco venait chez elle, tous deux seraient considérés comme suspects par les services du Ministère. Elle ne lui proposait donc que des rencontres dans des lieux publics et Draco les avait jusqu'alors déclinées, se sentant toujours excessivement mal à l'aise entouré d'autres sorciers. Mais cette fois, il se promit d'y réfléchir. Il avait besoin de se changer les idées.

La deuxième lettre portait le sceau du Ministère. Draco déchira machinalement l'enveloppe, se disant qu'il devait s'agir d'une manière d'officialiser le rappel à la loi dont il avait fait l'objet. Mais, à sa grande surprise, il y découvrit une écriture familière. Les lettres étaient de taille inégale et les lignes n'étaient pas droites. Typique, se dit Draco. Potter n'avait jamais été quelqu'un d'appliqué.

 _Malefoy,_

 _Je ne pourrai pas venir te rendre visite ce soir, ou même dans un futur proche. Je te fais confiance pour ne pas faire ton intéressant encore une fois._

 _Potter._

Draco laissa s'échapper une exclamation de dégoût. Il porta sa main à sa poche, prêt à accio une plume pour lui répondre aussitôt et ne fut qu'encore plus frustré de ne pas pouvoir utiliser sa baguette magique. Ce cirque avait suffisamment duré, il fallait y mettre un terme. Il écrit sa réponse sur le dos de la lettre envoyée par Potter et la donna à son hibou pour qu'il la porte immédiatement.

 _Potter,_

 _Contrairement à certains, j'ai une mère pour prendre soin de moi et je n'ai pas besoin que quelqu'un d'autre s'inquiète pour ma petite personne. Ne te sens pas obligé de jouer les Gryffondor avec moi._

 _Malefoy._

* * *

Alors oui, Potter avait dit qu'il ne viendrait pas ce soir là. Et oui, il avait parlé d'un futur proche. Mais Draco, qui n'avait aucune idée du nombre de jours compris dans ce futur proche, avait décidé de l'attendre de pied ferme pour lui asséner le coup de poing qu'il n'avait pas pu lui donner la dernière fois. Mais des jours durant, il se mit à lever la tête avec espoir dès qu'il entendait la porte du bar s'ouvrir tard dans la soirée, peu de temps avant la fermeture.

C'est après avoir sursauté et balbutié devant une jeune femme qui ne faisait que venir rechercher son parapluie qu'il décida d'arrêter ce manège. Il se sentait ridicule et, bien que cette sensation ne soit plaisante pour personne, sa fierté de Malefoy ne la rendait que plus désagréable. Il ne savait pas ce qui l'agaçait le plus, l'attitude qu'avait eu Potter ou sa propre incapacité à penser à autre chose. En refermant le rideau de fer du bar sur une énième déception, il prit la ferme décision d'aller voir sa mère. Il se savait de repos le lendemain et il n'était pas question qu'il passe sa journée seul, enfermé dans son appartement miteux, à ruminer tout cela.

* * *

Draco s'arrêta en plein milieu de la rue commerçante, devant la boutique de Purge & Pionce Ltd. Encore une fois, les moldus passaient leur chemin, ignorant totalement l'existence du monde magique. On aurait pu penser que voir des adultes parlant à un mannequin en plastique leur aurait mis la puce à l'oreille mais non, il devaient être trop idiots pour même se poser la question. Et certains se demandaient comment on pouvait les considérer comme inférieurs…

Il se pencha pour parler au mannequin d'un petit garçon. Il le préférait aux mannequins de grandes personnes qui, il en avait fait l'expérience auparavant, le reconnaissaient et le regardaient avec dégoût. Une fois la raison de sa visite à Sainte Mangouste exposée, le petit mannequin hocha la tête et lui fit signe d'entrer.

Draco s'approcha ensuite de l'accueil où une jeune sorcière renseignait les visiteurs. Il se serait bien passé d'une quelconque interaction avec un autre être humain mais les horaires de travail de sa mère ne cessaient de changer. Le personnel devait se dire que, femme d'ancien Mangemort qu'elle était, elle n'avait pas vraiment son mot à dire sur ses conditions de travail.

La secrétaire en face de lui semblait jeune, même plus jeune que lui. Elle avait l'air sortie d'un magazine pour petites sorcières, avec des cheveux blonds retenus par un nœud rose et de grands yeux naïfs. Souriant de toutes ses dents, elle sentait la mièvrerie et les bons sentiments à plein nez. Draco sut tout de suite qu'il allait l'apprécier.

« Tiens, j'aimerais pouvoir rencontrer des visiteurs aussi élégants tous les jours », s'exclama-t-elle en guise de salut. Pour ne rien arranger, elle avait une voix affreusement aiguë et enjouée. Draco lui adressa un petit sourire crispé.

« Je viens rendre visite à une infirmière, je voudrais savoir à quelle heure elle serait libre. »

« Ah, votre petite copine ? ». Est-ce qu'elle était vraiment sérieuse ? En temps normal, Draco aurait flirté avec plaisir, pour lui annoncer à la dernière minute qu'il n'était pas intéressé mais franchement, il n'était pas d'humeur.

« Non, ma mère. »

« Oh, et en plus vous êtes un fils attentionné. Les belles-mères doivent vous adorer. »

Draco se sentait presque mal à l'aise. Il remercia Merlin d'être tombé sur un jour où l'hôpital était presque désert et pria pour que quelqu'un vole à son secours. La fille le regardait en battant des cils et en faisant tourner une mèche de cheveux entre ses doigts. Draco se demanda si les fabuleuses techniques de drague qu'elle employait n'étaient pas tout simplement sorties du dernier numéro de Sorcière Hebdo.

Les prières de Draco semblaient avoir été entendues quand une secrétaire replète et grisonnante s'approcha du bureau de l'accueil, des dossiers plein les bras. Elle avait l'air déjà profondément agacée par sa subalterne, et ses lèvres se pincèrent lorsqu'elle reconnut l'homme à qui elle faisait les yeux doux. Draco aurait juré l'entendre murmurer « petite gourde » entre ses dents avant de l'entendre dire : « Votre mère finit dans une heure, monsieur Malefoy. Vous pouvez aller l'attendre dans sa chambre ». Il la remercia sèchement et tourna les talons, réprimant un sourire moqueur à la vue de la jeune employée qui rougissait furieusement.

* * *

En entrant dans la chambre, Draco sentit une bouffée de nostalgie s'emparer de lui. L'odeur de sa mère était omniprésente et le ramenait des années auparavant. Il n'y avait pas un pli sur les draps et tous les vêtements semblaient être impeccablement rangés dans l'armoire. L'intérieur était spartiate, et Draco reconnut sur le guéridon le bouquet de fleurs qu'il lui avait offert la dernière fois. Narcissa n'avait pas été autorisée à ramener du mobilier provenant du manoir Malefoy, auquel elle ne pouvait pas accéder avant la fin de sa condamnation, et Draco trouvait cela parfaitement injuste. Il ne niait pas leur implication dans la guerre mais l'interdiction d'utiliser leur mobilier semblait parfaitement disproportionnée, et ne pouvait s'expliquer que par une volonté de faire comprendre aux Malefoy que leur heure de gloire était révolue.

Il s'assit sur le lit de mauvaise qualité, qui grinça sous son poids, et prit entre ses mains le cadre photo qui trônait sur la table de nuit. Un portrait de famille, la seule touche personnelle que Narcissa avait apporté à la chambre.

Sur la photo, Lucius se tenait debout, grand et fier, les lèvres retroussées dans son habituelle moue hautaine. Sa main droite serrait le pommeau de sa canne et son bras gauche entourait la taille de Narcissa. Elle était radieuse et regardait son mari avec une dévotion et une admiration qui semblait sans bornes. Ils étaient rayonnants, si loin du souvenir que Draco avait de ces mois d'humiliation et de souffrance que leur avait infligé le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Et devant eux se tenait le petit Draco. Il ne devait pas avoir plus de 10 ans et déjà, il avait ce port altier si caractéristique. Il avait l'air si jeune et si pur. Il n'était pas encore rentré à Poudlard. Il n'avait pas encore rencontré cet abruti de Harry Potter. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'était pas encore revenu. Et il n'avait pas encore cette marque hideuse tatouée sur le bras.

* * *

Draco releva brusquement la tête quand il entendit la porte s'ouvrir. Il n'avait pas vu le temps passer, comme il n'avait pas réalisé que des larmes coulaient le long de ses joues. Se sentant profondément embarrassé, il remit le cadre à sa place. Il eut à peine le temps de se lever que les bras de sa mère l'enveloppaient déjà. Son parfum, bien plus fort cette fois-ci, le transporta à nouveau dans un passé qui lui semblait étonnamment lointain.

Un passé dans lequel son père le frappait encore lorsqu'il ne se comportait pas comme un Malefoy, et lui lançait un sortilège de mutisme pour ne pas l'entendre pleurer. Il se rappela les réunions mondaines où il devait sourire aux collègues de son père alors qu'il portait un costume trop serré qui l'empêchait de respirer. Il se rappela les punitions infligées parce qu'il jouait avec d'autres enfants qui n'étaient pas de sang pur et il se rappela son profond sentiment d'incompréhension, parce que les enfants de sang pur n'étaient pas différents de ceux là, et qu'ils s'amusaient tous bien ensemble.

Il se rappela aussi sa mère qui le prenait dans ses bras quand il était tout tremblant de peur après avoir essuyé la colère de son père. Il se rappela les nuits seul dans le manoir quand ses parents étaient de sortie, il avait trop peur de se faire attaquer par les monstres sous son lit et était incapable de s'endormir avant que sa mère ne vienne déposer un baiser sur son front.

Malgré tous ces souvenirs, il avait réussi à réprimer un nouvel accès de larmes quand Narcissa s'écarta de lui et lui caressa la joue. « Je suis tellement heureuse que tu sois venu me voir, Draco ».

Cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'il n'avait pas entendu quelqu'un l'appeler par son prénom. Et, comme ça, en une fraction de seconde, toute sa retenue s'effondra.

* * *

Draco remonta lentement les marches menant jusqu'à son appartement. En temps normal, il se serait encore plaint de l'ascenseur hors service et de la cage d'escalier mal entretenue mais ce soir, toutes ses pensées allaient à ces heures passées avec sa mère. Il n'avait pas réalisé à quel point il avait besoin de réconfort jusqu'à ce qu'elle le prenne tout contre elle et l'écoute raconter toute sa peine et sa frustration.  
Bien évidemment elle ne s'était pas plainte, sûrement pour ne pas l'inquiéter, mais il fallait être un idiot pour ne pas remarquer sa robe en piteux état et ses traits tirés. Jamais elle ne parlait de la manière dont ses collègues la traitaient mais Draco, qui avait déjà été victime de mauvais sorts lancés par des inconnus lorsqu'il se trouvait dans le monde magique, se doutait qu'elle ne devait pas être ménagée. Il ne savait pas quoi faire pour la protéger, maintenant que son père n'était plus là. C'était une responsabilité qu'il ne pensait jamais avoir à endosser.

D'ailleurs, aussi incroyable que cela puisse paraître après toutes ces années, Narcissa semblait toujours profondément amoureuse de Lucius. Elle allait braver les Détraqueurs toutes les semaines pour lui rendre visite et, d'après elle, il se portait bien et demandait des nouvelles de son fils. Draco savait pertinemment que c'était faux. Au procès de la famille Malefoy, Lucius avait espéré que Draco mente sur l'importance de l'aide qu'ils avaient offerte au Seigneur des Ténèbres. Mais, dans ce qui était son premier acte de défiance face à son père, Draco n'avait pas osé mentir. Ni aux Aurors, ni aux juges. La peur des institutions vengeresses avait surmonté la peur de son père et, alors qu'il témoignait à la barre, il avait vu Lucius le regarder comme il regardait les moldus et les sang-de-bourbe. Alors non, il ne devait sûrement pas demander des nouvelles de Draco, et Draco tentait de se convaincre que cela ne l'affectait pas.

À bien y réfléchir, Draco avait vécu toute sa vie dans la peur. Il avait appris à étouffer bon nombre d'émotions mais la peur était toujours là, motivant toutes ses décisions. Peur de son père, peur du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Peur pour sa vie, peur pour la vie de sa famille. Il avait l'impression d'avoir déjà foutu sa vie en l'air, et quand bien même il aimait se voir comme une simple victime de la situation, il ne pouvait pas oublier tous les mauvais choix qu'il avait fait. Encore maintenant, les mots de Dumbledore le hantaient. Il l'avait toujours considéré comme un vieillard loufoque mais il devait admettre qu'il avait lu en lui comme dans un livre ouvert.

Après tout ce qui avait pu se passer, c'était d'ailleurs un miracle qu'une personne sur terre puisse l'aimer pour qui il était réellement. Draco ne savait pas ce qu'il serait devenu sans sa mère, et n'osait pas imaginer à quel point il devait être dur de devoir se passer de ce soutien indéfectible. Lui qui savait à quel point la froideur et la solitude pouvaient détruire quelqu'un, il se demandait comment les orphelins comme Potter faisaient pour survivre à une telle guerre sans le réconfort de leur famille… Mais encore une fois, tout allait bien pour Potter maintenant, des centaines de personnes chantaient ses louanges et il n'avait pas besoin de la compassion de Draco. Sur ce point, il avait déjà été assez clair à leur dernière rencontre.

Draco chassa rapidement cette image de son esprit. C'était justement pour lui échapper qu'il était allé voir sa mère et il n'allait pas laisser Potter gâcher son bonheur de l'avoir retrouvée. Il avait juste hâte de rentrer chez lui, et de passer une soirée paisible. Arrivé sur le palier, il chercha ses clés dans sa poche et, alors qu'il s'apprêtait à la glisser dans la serrure...

« Bonsoir Malefoy ».

Draco se figea sur place et ferma les yeux. Ce n'était pas possible, il n'avait pas pu entendre cette voix. Il prit une grande inspiration et tourna lentement la tête, pour s'assurer que ce n'était bien qu'une simple hallucination auditive.

Oh non. Non, ce n'était décidément pas possible. Ce n'était pas Potter qui se tenait tranquillement assis dans les escaliers, faisant virevolter sa baguette magique entre ses doigts, un gros sac de voyage à ses pieds. Non, ce n'était pas lui.

Et pourtant. Il reconnaîtrait ce sourire narquois entre mille.

* * *

** Bonsoir! Comme d'habitude, j'espère que vous avez apprécié ce chapitre malgré sa brièveté. Je vous promets que les prochains seront plus longs! Merci à Deponia, Lalys, Arahila, Elorah et ofo pour leurs reviews! Merci aussi à Daemon Caelestis, et pour répondre à ta remarque, la "lenteur" est bien intentionnelle. Je préfère laisser l'histoire se développer, j'ai du mal à concevoir que Harry et Draco puissent oublier des années de haine en un clin d'oeil. J'espère que ça vous convient tout de même à tous, et que vous continuerez à lire cette fanfic! Et puis après tout, comme vous l'aurez compris, les choses ne font que commencer :D **


	6. Chapter 6

Draco se redressa et prit une grande inspiration. Il sentit son corps entier se raidir, ses doigts fermement serrés autour de son trousseau de clés.

« Donne moi une bonne raison de ne pas te casser le nez. » Et Draco était sérieux, il avait cette furieuse envie de faire disparaître ce sourire narquois sous un petit filet de sang, et il allait avoir besoin d'une excellente raison pour se retenir. Il avait tant pensé à cela ces derniers jours qu'il lui fallait toute la volonté du monde pour ne pas passer à l'action.

« Eh bien, tu as vu où faire trébucher un moldu pouvait te mener. Je ne pense pas que ce soit particulièrement indiqué de casser le nez de l'Élu. » C'était bien Potter, ça. Le professeur Rogue devait se retourner dans sa tombe, lui qui était convaincu que Potter avait résolument pris la grosse tête. À l'époque, cela ressemblait surtout à de l'acharnement pur et simple mais après tout, Rogue avait peut-être raison.

« Et moi qui avais fini par te croire quand tu disais ne pas aimer être connu. »

« Mais je suis connu, que je le veuille ou non, alors autant l'utiliser à mon avantage de temps en temps. » Ce qui, au-delà de l'arrogance évidente de la chose, n'était pas entièrement stupide. Draco savait à quel point un nom pouvait être utile, il avait usé du sien à outrance pendant des années.

Draco croisa les bras et appuya son épaule contre le montant de la porte. Il sentait son agressivité retomber, même si elle ne pouvait pas être tout à fait oubliée en présence de Potter. Sa curiosité prit le pas, et il était maintenant prêt à écouter ce qu'il avait à lui dire. Et à lui donner un coup de poing, bien évidemment, il faut savoir se tenir toujours prêt. _Vigilance constante._

« Et qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ? Comment est-ce que tu as su où j'habitais ? »

Potter haussa les épaules. Il jouait encore à faire tourner sa baguette entre ses doigts et Draco y vit un énième rappel de sa propre incapacité à pratiquer la magie. Et ce n'était clairement pas le moment de l'irriter plus qu'il ne l'était déjà. « Je bosse au ministère »

« Génial, j'avais presque oublié que j'étais fiché », dit Draco en levant les yeux au ciel.

« C'est dingue, Malefoy, tu as la mémoire d'un poisson rouge. Ou d'un furet, peut-être. »

Toujours ce sourire. Draco décida d'ignorer gracieusement cette dernière remarque, bien que son envie de le frapper soit revenue en force. « On s'en fiche de ma mémoire, tu ne m'as pas répondu, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? »

Potter leva les mains innocemment. « Ce n'est pas de ma faute si tu poses trop de questions en même temps. »

« _Potter._ » Draco fut satisfait de constater que, même après un manque évident de pratique, ses années d'intimidation dans les couloirs de Poudlard portaient toujours leurs fruits. Sa voix, bien plus grave et assurée qu'il ne l'aurait cru, avait fait perdre un peu de sa superbe à Potter.

« Ok, ok » concéda ce dernier en regardant ses chaussures. « Je suis venu parce que... ». Il eut un petit rire sans joie et jeta un bref coup d'oeil à Draco avant de reporter son attention sur le sol. « Parce que je ne sais pas où dormir cette nuit. »

Il était très fort. Draco n'était même plus surpris que des dizaines de personnes aient risqué leur vie dans le camp de Potter pendant la guerre, si elles avaient été continuellement spectatrices de ce genre de démonstration. Car Potter savait y faire, il fallait le reconnaître, même Draco ressentait de l'empathie pour lui. De l'empathie, alors qu'il était prêt à lui écraser la figure à peine dix secondes auparavant ! Il devait y avoir une forme de magie derrière ça, car Draco n'était pas exactement du genre à laisser place à la compassion et Potter lui faisait faire des choses complètement insensées.

Conscient qu'il laissait Potter gagner cette bataille, il poussa un grand soupir et lui fit signe d'entrer.

« Que ce soit clair, je fais ça uniquement pour éviter les ragots dans l'immeuble, ma profonde aversion pour toi tient toujours. »

« Je n'en espérais pas moins de ta part. »

* * *

Draco mit tout son poids contre la porte qui refusait de s'ouvrir. Il ne savait pas comment les moldus faisaient pour régler ce genre de problème sans sortilège, c'était un vrai mystère. Une fois à l'intérieur, il fit quelques pas en avant et s'arrêta un instant pour examiner son appartement. Sur sa droite, la cuisine était petite et dépourvue de fourneaux fonctionnant correctement. À la place, les moldus avaient des appareils avec des boutons dans tous les sens pour faire chauffer la nourriture, c'était incompréhensible. Une table dans un bois qui n'était pas assez noble pour qu'il daigne manger dessus était entourée par deux chaises, qui d'ailleurs n'étaient même pas matelassées. Misère.

Sur sa gauche, le salon ne comportait qu'un canapé en tissu – les moldus n'avaient même pas de cuir de dragon, c'était affligeant – et une table basse en verre qui s'était rayée dans les premiers jours après l'achat. Encore une fois, les moldus n'avaient pas de sortilège de protection de leur mobilier, ce qui ne faisait que démontrer une fois de plus leur manque cruel de sens pratique.

Draco n'avait qu'une minuscule bibliothèque, c'était frustrant pour lui d'avoir aussi peu d'ouvrages magiques à sa portée, et à vrai dire étudier lui manquait. Il n'avait pas vraiment été consciencieux en classe ses deux dernières années à Poudlard et espérait bien rattraper son retard. Mais il hésitait toujours à se rendre chez Fleury & Bott, au milieu de tous ces sorciers qui le détestaient.

Il porta son regard plus loin, sur les deux portes se dressant au fond du séjour. L'une menait à sa salle d'eau, tellement petite que cela en devenait risible, et l'autre à sa chambre. À l'idée de laisser rentrer Potter dans cette pièce, il se sentit pâlir. Il lui semblait que le canapé moldu se dépliait, et Potter pourrait sûrement dormir dessus mais il ne savait vraiment pas comment faire pour l'ouvrir. Comment un canapé pouvait-il être extensible sans user de la magie ? Et surtout pourquoi se posait-il la question maintenant alors qu'il ne savait même pas si il allait accueillir Potter pour la nuit ?

Se rappelant alors de la présence de ce dernier, Draco se retourna et le vit qui se tenait encore dans l'entrée. Son sac pendait au bout de son bras, comme si il avait peur de le poser, comme si Draco pouvait changer d'avis à tout moment. Il avait l'air complètement désorienté, et Draco l'avait rarement vu aussi vulnérable.

« Tout va bien Potter ? On dirait que tu viens de rentrer dans l'antre d'un dangereux Mangemort et que tu te sens complètement dépassé par l'aura de puissance qui émane de sa personne. »

Potter leva les yeux au ciel, pas du tout impressionné. Ni même amusé, alors que c'était pourtant l'effet recherché. « Je suis censé dire quoi, dans ce genre de situation ? Que j'adore ta déco ? »

Draco ne répondit pas et retira son manteau en silence. En effet, lui non plus ne savait pas quoi dire. Il n'y avait pas de règle de bonne conduite sur comment accueillir le Sauveur du Monde Magique chez soi lorsqu'on était un ancien Mangemort. Qu'aurait fait sa mère, elle qui avait toujours su se sortir des situations les plus délicates avec une courtoisie désarmante ?

« Je te fais un thé ? »

Draco regretta d'avoir prononcé ces mots à la seconde où ils franchirent ses lèvres. C'était parfaitement ridicule. Il aurait dû se douter que les convenances mondaines ne s'appliqueraient pas ici, surtout pas avec Potter qui n'avait probablement aucune idée de ce qu'étaient les bonnes manières. Potter plissa les yeux et Draco soutint son regard du mieux qu'il put, se préparant à essuyer une énième moquerie.

« Malefoy, depuis combien de temps est-ce que tu nous caches cette vieille dame de 70 ans qui vit en toi ? » Et voilà. Il ne pouvait pas dire qu'il ne l'avait pas cherché.

« Je t'emmerde. Je suis juste bien trop poli pour que tu comprennes. » Encore une fois, il se rendit compte de la stupidité de ce qu'il venait de dire mais cela ne semblait plus si important quand Potter esquissa un sourire et lui dit que oui, il voulait bien un thé.

* * *

Harry regarda fixement les deux tasses posées devant lui. Il était dans un appartement moldu. Appartement qui était aussi le logement de Draco Malefoy. Qui considérait de le laisser dormir chez lui.

Il était conscient que le silence devenait de plus en plus gênant mais il ne parvenait pas à parler, pris de court par l'absurdité de la situation. À vrai dire, il n'avait même pas prévu que Malefoy le laisse entrer et s'était préparé à devoir passer la nuit Square Grimmauld, ce qui était loin d'être une option de premier choix. La maison avait été complètement réaménagée pour abriter le quartier général de l'Ordre du Phénix et quelques Aurors dignes de confiance, comportant entre autres une collection d'objets magiques digne de celle de Fol Oeil, et la perspective de dormir dans un tel environnement n'était pas des plus agréables.

« Bon alors, je t'écoute », fit Draco en portant sa tasse à ses lèvres. Alors qu'il soufflait doucement sur le liquide encore brûlant, Harry étudia son visage, ne parvenant pas à déceler une quelconque machination derrière cette invitation apparemment innocente. Est-ce que Draco était vraiment en train de lui proposer de vider son sac ?

« Tu veux vraiment jouer au psy avec moi ? »

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » Harry avait tendance à oublier que certains sorciers manquaient cruellement de connaissances pourtant basiques sur le monde moldu. Il lui semblait avoir déjà répété certaines explications des centaines de fois.

« Un médecin à qui les moldus racontent leurs problèmes. Et ça les aide. »

« Ça sonne parfaitement stupide. »

« Pas aussi stupide que de raconter ses problèmes personnels à son ennemi d'enfance », fit remarquer Harry en prenant une petite gorgée de thé. Il devait se l'avouer, il espérait avoir l'air détaché et délicieusement sarcastique en faisant cela.

« Ça l'est au moins autant que de rendre une petite visite à l'ennemi en question, en espérant qu'il va vous laisser dormir chez lui pour la nuit », répondit Malefoy en imitant son geste.

Harry ne put s'empêcher d'esquisser un sourire. Il aimait ses amis, et leur soutien était ce qu'il avait de plus précieux mais il ne se sentait pas d'affronter leurs mines inquiètes et compatissantes une fois encore. Il avait besoin de penser à autre chose, non seulement d'être distrait mais aussi d'être bousculé. Et ça lui faisait un bien fou d'avoir quelqu'un avec un humour aussi glacial, quelqu'un qui ne le prendrait pas avec des pincettes et qui répondrait à ses attaques sans aucune retenue. Il y avait toujours eu une certaine compétition entre lui et Malefoy, et ces dernières semaines leur rivalité s'était prouvée être un stimulant pour lui.

Alors, sans tout à fait comprendre pourquoi il se sentait aussi à l'aise avec Malefoy pour ce qui était déjà la seconde fois, il commença son explication.

« Ginny et moi… Oui, c'est à propos de Ginny, ne fais pas cette tête là si tu ne veux pas entendre parler des Weasley, tu te doutais très bien que ça allait être à propos de ça. Nous… Nous étions invités à manger chez Molly et Arthur ce midi et tout le monde était là. C'était sympa de tous les retrouver et… Malefoy, je te jure, tu fais encore cette grimace et j'arrête. Bon. Je peux continuer ? Donc, tout se passait très bien jusqu'à ce que Molly parle de la grossesse de Hermione. C'était inévitable comme sujet de conversation, et bien évidemment je suis très heureux pour elle et Ron mais Molly a commencé à me demander quand Ginny et moi allions lui donner des petits-enfants à notre tour... ».

Harry s'arrêta un instant, attendant que Malefoy prenne sa respiration après s'être étranglé avec son thé. Il aurait peut-être dû attendre qu'il finisse de boire pour le dire mais franchement, c'était trop tentant pour résister.

« Tu peux comprendre le malaise. Et ils s'y sont tous mis… Ils nous ont aussi demandé quand j'allais me décider à faire ma demande en mariage... »

Harry s'appuya sur le dossier de sa chaise et il fixa la table sans vraiment la voir. « Alors, forcément, Ginny et moi en avons parlé de retour chez nous. » Il revoyait Ginny presque en pleurs, rouge de gêne et de colère. Quand elle se mettait dans cet état, son cou, ses clavicules et même sa poitrine rougissaient. Il la connaissait par cœur mais ce jour là, comme au cours des derniers mois, il avait l'impression de ne pas savoir qui elle était devenue. « On en a conclu qu'on ne se voyait pas aller de l'avant tous les deux, on n'a aucun projet d'avenir commun et on n'a pas envie d'en avoir pour l'instant. Alors on a décidé de… de mettre notre relation entre parenthèses, c'est ça qu'elle a dit. Donc voilà. Je ne savais pas où dormir ce soir. »

Harry baissa les yeux. Il n'aurait pas du confier tout cela à Malefoy, et encore moins venir le voir. C'était stupide, il était stupide.

« Je devrais probablement te faire payer les séances de psy, alors ».

Harry se mordit la lèvre et lui lança un coup de pied dans le tibia. Pas trop fort pour que Malefoy ne le dégage pas de chez lui, mais suffisamment fort pour qu'il le sente. Malefoy ouvrit de grands yeux, probablement trop surpris pour pousser une exclamation de douleur.

« Ça fait mal, Potter », fit-il d'un ton geignard qui ne sonnait que bien trop familier.

« Je vais le dire à mon père ! », s'exclama Harry en imitant la voix du Malefoy pré-pubère qu'il avait connu.

Cette fois-ci, c'était au tour de Malefoy de lui lancer un coup de pied, en tirant la langue en prime. Passée la surprise, Harry se surprit à rire devant son expression enfantine. Lui qui était toujours froid et hautain pouvait manifestement être décontracté et joueur, et une pensée totalement improbable lui traversa l'esprit. Si il avait laissé le Choixpeau le placer à Serpentard, Malefoy et lui auraient pu bien s'entendre.

* * *

Draco venait de rire avec Potter. Pas au nez de Potter, non, avec Potter. Où allait le monde ? Il n'osait imaginer la tête qu'aurait fait son père. Il fallait qu'il se ressaisisse, et vite. Il se redressa sur sa chaise et s'éclaircit la voix.

« Donc, tu es en train de me dire que tu n'as nulle part où aller. » Ce qui semblait aberrant, le monde entier semblait toujours prêt à faire ses quatre volontés dès qu'il levait le petit doigt. Potter aurait pu se réfugier chez ses amis. Peut-être pas chez Weasley, la situation aurait été délicate, mais chez d'autres membres de son fan club sûrement.

« Non, je suis en train de te dire que tu es la seule personne que je n'ai aucun scrupule à déranger. »

Draco haussa les sourcils et croisa les bras. « Et après ça tu espères sincèrement que je vais te laisser rester ici ? Tu es insupportable. »

« Eh bien c'est à dire que… ». Potter commença à jouer avec sa tasse, et Draco se dit qu'il fallait vraiment qu'il mette fin à cette manie de jouer avec son verre quand il était mal à l'aise. Mais, bien malgré lui, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'être intrigué. « Tu vois, je n'ose plus vraiment être gentil depuis que… » Un Gryffondor comme Potter, arrêter de vivre dans un monde merveilleurx où tout le monde pouvait s'apprécier peu importe les différences ? Draco ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être _encore_ plus intrigué. Il se pencha légèrement vers Potter pour mieux l'entendre.

« Depuis que je sais que tu aimes les hommes, j'ai trop peur que tu tombes irrémédiablement amoureux de moi. »

Cette fois-ci, le coup de pied partit tout seul.

* * *

« Eh, ça fait deux en une soirée ! », s'exclama Potter en se massant la jambe.

« Si t'es pas content tu es libre de t'en aller », répliqua Draco en haussant les épaules.

Potter eut un petit sourire triste, exactement comme la dernière fois. « Je ne peux compter que sur toi, Malefoy », dit-il en haussant les épaules à son tour.

Draco regarda Potter droit dans les yeux. Ses cheveux étaient toujours aussi ébouriffés, ses lunettes toujours aussi épaisses, sa cicatrice toujours aussi visible. Et pourtant, quelque chose avait changé. Depuis quand Potter était-il aussi attachant qu'insupportable ? Il ne fallait pas se méprendre, Draco pensait bien attachant dans le mauvais sens du terme, comme ces petits chiots perdus qu'on ne peut se résigner à noyer.

Il posa ses mains à plat sur la table avant de se relever. « Je vais chercher des draps. Toi qui connais le mobilier moldu dans toute sa complexité, débrouille-toi pour ouvrir le canapé ou faire je ne sais quoi avec, pourvu qu'il se transforme en lit ».

Potter se leva et s'exécuta sans dire.

« Et j'exige ta reconnaissance éternelle en retour ! », lança Draco de sa chambre, fouillant dans son armoire pour trouver du linge de lit. Stupide elfe de maison, incapable de ranger les choses où elles devaient être.

« Quoi, ma présence ne te suffit pas ? »

« Rappelle-toi que je peux te mettre dehors à tout moment », répondit Draco en jetant à la figure de Potter les draps qu'il avait finit par retrouver.

« C'est vrai », admit Potter en rattrapant le linge avec aisance. Draco se demanda si Potter jouait toujours au Quidditch, il avait toujours des réflexes d'attrappeur.

« Malefoy ? ». Potter le tira de ses pensées.

« Oui ? »

« Tu crois que je peux encore rester si je ne sais pas où dormir dans les prochains jours ? »

« Et toi, tu ne crois pas que tu abuses un petit peu ? ». Potter haussa les épaules mais il n'était pas difficile pour Draco de constater qu'il n'était plus aussi confiant que quelques minutes auparavant. Draco se massa la nuque d'un air absent. La situation était déjà tellement étrange que quelques jours n'y changeraient rien. Non ?

« Tu peux rester jusqu'à ce que je retrouve mon sens commun et que je me rappelle à quel point tu m'es insupportable. » Draco n'était pas peu fier de cette formulation. Il ne s'engageait pas clairement à garder Potter chez lui mais ne le tenait pas non plus sur la brèche, c'était parfait.

Potter joua avec l'un des oreillers sur le canapé – une manie, Draco avait raison –, évitant le regard de son hôte.

« Ça me fait mal de dire ça mais merci Malefoy. »

Draco hocha la tête sans faire de commentaire et referma la porte de sa chambre. Il pouvait comprendre, lui aussi ça lui faisait mal d'aider Potter.

* * *

C'est une fois allongé que Draco se rendit compte qu'il avait oublié de dîner. Mais Potter était sûrement endormi, il allait le réveiller en se rendant dans la cuisine. Il avait l'air si fatigué qu'il pouvait bien le laisser se reposer. Non ? Et puis depuis quand est-ce qu'il s'inquiétait du sommeil de Potter ? Oh et puis après tout, il n'avait pas si faim que ça.

Draco se retourna dans son lit et tenta de former une pensée cohérente. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il avait laissé Potter entrer ? Si il s'en rapprochait, peut-être qu'il pourrait obtenir une sentence plus légère pour son père, un aménagement de peine pour sa mère. Et si il faisait amende auprès du survivant, peut-être le nom des Malefoy ne serait-il plus aussi haï dans le monde des sorciers. Seraient-ils alors plus proches de retrouver leur gloire d'antan ?

Il se félicita d'avoir trouvé une justification rationnelle à cet acte de charité et ferma les yeux, laissant le sommeil lui faire oublier qu'au fond, il était peut-être tout simplement heureux que Potter soit revenu.

* * *

** Bonsoir bonsoir! ça y est, les choses sérieuses commencent :D Comme toujours j'espère que vous avez apprécié ce chapitre, j'oserais même dire que j'espère que vous l'avez apprécié autant à la lecture que moi à l'écriture. Merci du fond du coeur de lire cette histoire et merci à Arahila, Ofo, Lalys, Babou et Elorah pour leur reviews! Vos commentaires me font vraiment chaud au coeur tout au cours de la semaine 3 **


	7. Chapter 7

Harry Potter ne savait pas exactement ce que faire partie d'une famille et avoir un foyer voulait dire. La seule fois où il avait cru pouvoir enfin accéder à cette forme de bonheur, son parrain avait été assassiné sous ses yeux et tout lui semblait alors perdu. Il se dit que c'était peut-être pour cela qu'il ne voulait pas s'engager sur le long terme avec Ginny, qu'il avait bien trop peur de perdre un proche une nouvelle fois et qu'il ne saurait pas comment fonder une famille heureuse. Il se dit aussi qu'il se contenterait de cette explication pour ne pas avoir à se demander si, tout simplement, leur histoire n'allait pas finir comme tant d'autres avant elle.

Mais si il y avait un endroit où il se sentait presque faire partie d'une famille et d'un foyer, c'était bien au numéro 23 de la rue dans laquelle il se trouvait en cet instant précis. En plein milieu d'un quartier résidentiel londonien, cette rue n'était qu'une enfilade de maisons victoriennes, de façades blanches et de balcons en fer forgé. Le numéro 23 était en apparence exactement identique aux numéros 21 et 25. La maison était tout aussi haute et étroite, la porte était du même vert, même les rideaux semblaient parfaitement ordinaires.

Mais pour Harry, cet endroit était on ne peut plus chargé d'émotion. Cette maison gracieusement offerte par le ministère de la magie avait vu les trois héros du monde magique se serrer les uns contre les autres, recroquevillés sur le parquet, encore trop choqués pour pouvoir faire autre chose. Elle les avait vu retrouver un semblant de vie normale alors qu'il meublaient petit à petit les différentes pièces et que des invités commençaient à arriver. Elle les avait vus rire, se disputer, plaisanter, s'énerver, mais toujours se soutenir les uns les autres. Et la maison avait vu Harry partir le cœur gros alors que ses amis lui faisaient signe, une bague de fiançailles au doigt.

Il avait fallu qu'il s'efface et qu'il les laisse vivre tous les deux, c'était inévitable et il le savait. Encore maintenant, il n'osait pas toujours leur rendre visite de peur de perturber leur intimité mais il fut rassuré quand la porte s'ouvrit à la volée et qu'une silhouette familière l'enlaça.

« Harry, tu m'as manqué ».

* * *

« Alors, qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? George m'a dit que c'était un peu simple et il nous a proposé de rajouter des nouveautés de sa boutique mais bizarrement Hermione a préféré dire non. »

Harry fit le tour de la pièce, faisant glisser ses doigts sur les barreaux du lit, sur la table à langer, sur les peluches bigarrées. Un mobile flottait doucement au plafond, ce que leurs professeurs auraient appelé de la belle magie. Il ne pu s'empêcher de ressentir une petite pointe de jalousie à l'idée qu'un enfant puisse être attendu avec autant d'impatience et de bienveillance. Il aurait aimé pouvoir se rappeler du temps où lui aussi était choyé par des parents aimants.

Il sourit à Ron, qui attendait sa réponse avec impatience. « Je la trouve très bien. Vous avez bien travaillé. »

Ron lui offrit un petit sourire en retour mais garda sa main sur la poignée de porte, ne s'écartant pas pour laisser Harry sortir de la chambre. « Qu'est-ce que tu attends ? J'ai faim moi ! », plaisanta Harry en se massant le ventre. Il avait encore oublié de déjeuner mais, chose rare, il se sentait suffisamment bien pour avoir retrouvé son appétit.

Ron se racla la gorge et fixa le bout de ses chaussures.

« Je voulais juste te dire… par rapport à ce qui s'est passé hier… je suis désolé que maman soit partie sur ce sujet, je sais que ça vous a mis mal à l'aise Ginny et toi. »

Harry soupira doucement. Il se doutait que Ron voudrait parler des événements de la veille, mais il croyait avoir réussi à l'éviter pour de bon après une journée entière de travail côte à côte. « C'est pas grave, je... »

« Ginny m'a raconté ce qui s'est passé, je sais que ça ne va pas entre vous. » Ron se redressa et glissa ses mains dans ses poches, visiblement mal à l'aise, comme à chaque fois que la conversation tournait autour de Ginny. « On a été ensemble toute la journée et tu ne m'en as même pas parlé. »

Harry se mordit l'intérieur de la joue. Il se doutait que les choses seraient compliquées en tombant amoureux de la sœur de son meilleur ami, et il ne s'était pas trompé. La famille Weasley était adorable, mais il ne pouvait pas être le petit protégé de Molly, le fils adoptif de Arthur, le soutien financier de George, l'ami de Ron et le petit copain de Ginny _en même temps_. Traité comme une partie intégrante de la famille, il avait pendant longtemps vu Ginny comme une petite sœur et il avait encore beaucoup de mal à se défaire de cette image.

« Je sais que c'est ma sœur, et elle le sera toujours, mais tu es mon meilleur ami. Je ne veux pas que tu penses que je vais choisir entre vous deux, pour moi tu feras toujours partie de la famille peu importe ce qui se passe. Et si tu as l'impression que tu veux rien de tout ça... ». Ron désigna la chambre de sa main gauche, à laquelle brillait son alliance. « … avec Ginny, je ne vais pas t'en vouloir. C'est une décision énorme, il faut être sûr de ce qu'on fait. D'ailleurs je préfère que vous preniez votre temps, même moi qui suis certain de vouloir ça avec Hermione je flippe. »

Ron avait tout compris. Il avait compris que Harry ne voudrait pas parler de la situation, qu'il ne fallait pas s'attarder sur sa relation avec Ginny mais qu'il avait tout de même besoin d'être rassuré. Harry posa sa main sur l'épaule de son ami, le seul geste qu'il avait trouvé pour véhiculer sa gratitude et sa compassion. « Ron, ça va bien se passer. Vous êtes tous les deux géniaux, et votre petit sorcier va avoir les meilleurs parents du monde. »

Suite à cela, un seul regard leur suffit pour comprendre qu'ils en avaient fini avec le mélodrame et que maintenant était le moment de se disputer la place du premier à dévaler les escaliers jusqu'à la salle à manger.

* * *

Harry posa sa cuillère sur le bord de son assiette. Hermione faisait les meilleurs desserts moldus qu'il avait mangé depuis des années. Il avait passé une soirée des plus agréables, qui lui aurait presque fait oublier tous ses petits soucis. Il vit Ron passer son bras autour des épaules de Hermione et se tourner vers lui. « Au fait, Harry, tu as pensé à ce que tu allais dire à Poudlard ? Tu sais, pendant la remise des prix. »

Le sang de Harry se glaça. La cérémonie. Il l'avait oubliée. Ou plutôt, il avait tenté de l'oublier.

Le professeur McGonagall, maintenant directrice de Poudlard, l'avait contacté pour participer à une journée en compagnie d'étudiants du monde entier. Dans le cadre d'une semaine de concours entre sorciers et sorcières de diverses écoles magiques, elle avait souhaité voir Harry remettre un prix aux élèves les plus méritants.

La tâche devait être des plus simples : serrer la main de jeunes sorciers talentueux et prononcer un bref discours. Seulement il n'avait jamais été doué avec les mots, et il ne pouvait ignorer la culpabilité qui le hantait à chaque fois qu'il pensait à la guerre. Il lui semblait impossible d'être positif et d'inspirer une génération toute entière alors que lui même était incapable de se sentir heureux dans sa propre vie. Il baissa les yeux et reprit sa cuillère, traçant distraitement de grandes lignes sur son assiette.

« Je n'en sais rien ».

« Harry, tu devrais sérieusement t'y mettre. C'est dans deux jours. » Hermione en parlait comme si c'était un devoir de métamorphose ou de botanique qu'il avait encore tardé à commencer. Si seulement c'était aussi simple. Mais il ne dit rien pour ne pas la froisser, elle ne pouvait pas comprendre ce qu'il ressentait. Ou plutôt, elle ne pouvait pas comprendre qu'après tout ce temps passé à lui répéter qu'il ne devait pas se sentir coupable, Harry avait toujours ce poids sur la conscience. Il reposa sa cuillère et se leva de sa chaise.

« Je sais, Hermione. Je crois que je vais y aller, merci pour cette soirée. »

Hermione se leva aussi et posa sa main sur l'épaule de Ron. « Tu veux bien débarrasser ? Je vais raccompagner Harry. »

* * *

Harry sentit une main dans son dos qui le poussait délicatement vers la sortie. Il avait bien compris que Hermione voulait lui parler seul à seul, il ne la connaissait que trop bien pour ne pas comprendre le regard qu'elle avait lancé à Ron. Ils étaient tous les deux sur le pas de la porte quand Harry s'arrêta, l'interrogeant du regard. Hermione se mordit la lèvre et croisa les bras.

« Ginny m'a raconté que tu rentrais tard certains soirs, qu'elle ne savait pas pourquoi et que tu évitais toujours le sujet. »

Harry se sentit aussitôt agressé. De toutes les conversations privées qu'il aurait pu avoir avec Hermione, ce n'était clairement pas ce qu'il préférait. « Tu crois que je l'ai trompée, c'est ça ? ». Bien malgré lui, sa voix se brisa. Il n'avait jamais été le petit ami idéal, il ne savait même pas si il avait encore des sentiments pour elle mais il était absolument certain d'avoir toujours été honnête et respectueux envers elle. L'idée que quelqu'un puisse penser le contraire le blessait profondément, et encore plus de la part d'un proche.

« Harry, personne n'a dit que tu avais trompé Ginny. Mais j'ai peur que ce soit quelque chose de plus important que ça. » Hermione avait retrouvé son expression inquiète, ressemblant bien trop à celle qu'elle avait porté presque sans interruption alors qu'ils étaient à la recherche des Horcruxes. Harry se mit à parler plus doucement, devinant ce dont elle avait peur.

« Si tu penses que je mène une enquête perso contre un autre Mangemort, tu te trompes ». Ce qui, en soi, n'était qu'un demi-mensonge. Il ne menait pas vraiment une enquête contre un Mangemort mais _sur_ un Mangemort, nuance. Malefoy l'intriguait, il se révélait maintenant que son père n'était plus là pour lui dicter la conduite à adopter. Et, il devait se l'avouer, il s'amusait plutôt quand il le retrouvait.

« Alors qu'est-ce tu fais ? »

Harry se pinça les lèvres. Il n'avait pas le temps d'inventer une histoire qui tiendrait la route, Hermione comprendrait tout de suite qu'il n'était pas honnête avec lui et elle aurait encore plus de soupçons. Ce n'était jamais une très bonne idée de lui cacher quelque chose. « Je ne peux pas te le dire. »

Il sentit à nouveau la main d'Hermione, sur son épaule cette fois, réconfortante et protectrice. « Tu sais que tu peux tout me dire ».

C'était un mouvement redoutable. Ce simple geste avait pour don de relaxer Harry, de le mettre en confiance et au final de lui faire dire tout ce qu'elle voulait entendre. Il secoua la tête, tentant tant bien que mal de lui résister. « Tu vas penser que je suis complètement fou. »

« Je me suis longtemps inquiétée pour ta santé mentale mais c'est précisément ça qui t'a fait gagner contre Voldemort, alors j'ai fini par ne plus me poser de questions. »

Harry lui sourit. Après tout, Hermione étant Hermione, elle aurait fini par le découvrir. Et puis ce n'était pas comme si ce qu'il faisait avec Malefoy avait la moindre conséquence. « J'ai juste… parlé avec quelqu'un, c'est tout. »

Hermione remplaça bien vite son expression de surprise par un plissement des yeux suspicieux. « Ah oui ? Et c'est quelqu'un que tu aimes bien ? »

Harry eut un petit rire. L'idée lui semblait tellement absurde qu'il ne prit pas la peine de répondre non. « C'est _Draco Malefoy_ ». Voyons. Harry ne pouvait pas l'aimer. Cette fois ci, Hermione ne cacha pas sa surprise.

« Je sais, je sais », soupira Harry en reprenant son sérieux. « Aussi dérangé que ça puisse paraître, je crois que ça me fait du bien. D'un certain côté ça me stimule, si tu vois ce que je veux dire. »

Hermione fronça légèrement les sourcils et finit par hocher doucement de la tête. « Je comprends », fit-elle dans un souffle.

« Ah oui ? »

« Tu as toujours été obsédé par Male- »

« Même pas vrai ! »

« Si c'est vrai, ne dis pas le contraire ! ». Harry se retint de répondre à nouveau. Encore une fois, aussi irritant que cela puisse lui sembler, Hermione n'avait pas totalement tort. « Je disais donc, tu as toujours été obsédé par Malefoy et tout ce qu'il faisait. Je suppose que c'est tant mieux si ça te change les idées. » Il y eut un moment de silence.

« Tu ne vas pas le dire à Ron, n'est-ce pas ? »

Pour la première fois depuis le début de leur conversation, Hermione rit franchement et passa sa main sur son ventre arrondi. « Je n'ai pas envie que le père de mon enfant décède prématurément d'une crise cardiaque, donc non. »

Harry rit avec elle et la prit dans ses bras pour lui dire au revoir. Hermione le serra inhabituellement fort, sa manière à elle de lui faire comprendre qu'elle était là pour lui.

« J'espère quand même que tu sais ce que tu fais », murmura-t-elle en s'écartant de lui.  
Harry haussa les épaules. « Je n'en ai aucune idée. Je n'en ai jamais eu aucune idée, d'ailleurs. Mais jusqu'à maintenant je m'en suis sorti vivant. »

Hermione sourit faiblement, comme pour se rassurer elle-même. « Tu me fais signe si tu as besoin. »

« Promis. »

* * *

Lorsque Harry poussa la porte de l'appartement de Malefoy il ne s'attendait pas à le trouver dans le noir presque complet, appuyé contre le carreau de la fenêtre, un verre de liquide ambré à la main. Sa grande silhouette élancée se découpait dans la lumière des réverbères et sa cambrure était soulignée par le gilet de costume sombre de son uniforme de travail. Malgré la simplicité des lieux, il avait l'air majestueux. Il se retourna lentement et Harry fut surpris de la dureté de son regard.

« Ah, Potter. Je croyais que tu étais parti et que tu allais me laisser tout ce bazar. » D'un geste sec, il désigna le canapé déplié, les draps chiffonnés dans un coin, les vêtements sales jetés en boule sur le sac de voyage grand ouvert. Cela faisait des années que Harry se cherchait des excuses pour justifier son côté brouillon, et il n'était pas particulièrement inspiré ce soir là. Peut-être que s'il expliquait son retour tardif, Malefoy croirait qu'il avait en réalité l'intention de mettre un peu d'ordre dans tout ce fatras.

« J'étais chez Ron et Hermione, j'allais… »

« Je m'en fiche de savoir où tu vas », le coupa Malefoy d'un ton particulièrement cassant. « Je ne suis pas ta copine et tu peux aller voir tes petits amis comme bon te semble mais tu n'as pas intérêt à laisser une telle porcherie derrière toi ou la prochaine fois c'est sous ma fenêtre que tu retrouveras tes affaires. On est d'accord ? »

Harry était coincé, il en était conscient. Il avait passé une bonne soirée et il n'avait pas envie de perdre sa bonne humeur. Autant se montrer conciliant et essayer de changer de sujet. « Ok.. Et donc… Comment s'est passée ta journée ? »

Malefoy leva les yeux au ciel et s'approcha de Harry à pas lents. « Oh je t'en prie Potter, tu ne veux pas savoir comment ma journée s'est passée, au moins autant que je ne veux pas savoir comment s'est passé ton dîner avec Weasley et Granger. » Il était bien plus proche maintenant, à moins d'un mètre de Harry. Il se pencha, comme pour le mépriser de toute sa hauteur, et la faible lumière de la rue le rendait presque menaçant. « Je t'héberge parce que tu me fais pitié, point final. »

* * *

Harry ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'il retenait son souffle avant d'entendre le bruit d'une porte claquer. Malefoy s'était retranché dans sa chambre après avoir lancé un « bonne nuit, Potter ! » sans même se retourner.  
C'était quoi son problème ? Il avait essayé d'être gentil pour une fois, et voilà ce qu'il récoltait. C'était à n'y rien comprendre, Malefoy avait pourtant été relativement sympathique la veille. Derrière une bonne couche de sarcasme, certes, mais plus sympathique que d'habitude. Était-il toujours aussi lunatique ? Ou est-ce qu'il était tout simplement mauvais et que le naturel était revenu au galop ?

Harry remit de l'ordre dans ses affaires en grommelant. Il essaya de plier correctement son linge, à trois reprises, avant d'abandonner et de le glisser dans une poche de son sac. Ranger n'était pas son fort, et sans magie ce n'était même pas la peine d'essayer. Il n'osa pas sortir sa baguette pour régler le problème, cela ne servirait qu'à alerter les services du ministère et Malefoy aurait alors une raison valide d'être en colère.

En s'allongeant sur le canapé, Harry prit une décision. Dès le lendemain matin, il allait s'attaquer au mystère Malefoy et découvrir ce qui se cachait sous ce masque d'arrogance et d'indifférence. Qui sait, peut-être n'étaient-ils pas réellement faits pour se détester. Et tant pis si Hermione était persuadée de son obsession pour cet odieux personnage, il ne comptait pas abandonner Malefoy de sitôt.

* * *

** Bonsoooir ! Merci à tous d'avoir lu ce chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous a plu ! Vous êtes de plus en plus chaque semaine et c'est un vrai bonheur. Merci à Lalys, Arahila et Ofo pour leur reviews! Et merci aussi à Mabika et p'tite kissy, ça fait plaisir de découvrir de nouveaux lecteurs :D Je vous souhaite à tous une excellente semaine et je vous dis à samedi prochain :) **


	8. Chapter 8

Draco s'adossa à la porte de sa chambre et ferma les yeux, essayant de calmer le tourbillon de pensées qui l'assaillait. L'une d'entre elles revenait plus souvent que les autres, elle tournait dans sa tête encore et encore. Il voudrait pouvoir détester Harry Potter comme avant, il voudrait pouvoir le détester de toute son âme, et ça lui semblait aujourd'hui impossible. Il ne savait pas pourquoi ni comment cette haine avait pu s'amenuiser, voire s'évanouir pour laisser place à une simple relation cordiale. Aussi cordiale qu'une relation avec Potter pouvait être, certes, mais il détestait se sentir ainsi dépassé par les événements.

C'est en revenant du travail qu'il s'était rendu compte de ce changement, quand son cœur s'était arrêté de battre l'espace d'un instant sur le pas de la porte. Potter aurait dû être rentré depuis des heures déjà, et ses affaires étaient toujours là, mais l'appartement était résolument vide. Et il était resté encore vide pendant de longues, longues minutes. Draco avait sentit monter en lui cette peur insidieuse de se retrouver seul à nouveau. Il n'avait pas envie que Potter parte et l'abandonne. Il s'était réveillé plus tard que lui ce matin là, trop tard pour le voir avant qu'il parte au travail, et il ne savait même pas s'il reviendrait cette nuit. Peut-être que Potter était en train de demander à des amis de l'héberger, et il abandonnerait alors Draco à sa petite vie minable de moldu.

Il se faisait honte. Tout en maudissant sa faiblesse, il avait passé le reste de sa soirée à la fenêtre, guettant le retour du Survivant. Craignant de se laisser submerger par la fatigue, il s'était servi une boisson moldue qui ressemblait vaguement au whiskey Pur Feu pour rester éveillé. Il contemplait le fond de son verre, se demandant si il pouvait y lire son avenir comme dans les feuilles de thé quand il aperçut du coin de l'œil une ombre qui venait d'apparaître et qui se dirigeait vers son immeuble. Cheveux noirs en bataille et lunettes rondes, ça ne pouvait être que cet abruti de Harry Potter.

Cependant son soulagement ne fut que de courte durée, laissant rapidement place à la panique. Que dire à Potter ? Comment se comporter avec lui ? Comment faire pour qu'il ne comprenne pas qu'en réalité, il l'avait attendu, refusant d'aller se coucher avant d'être assuré de son retour ? Cela ressemblait bien trop aux fois où il attendait un baiser de sa mère avant de dormir, et il s'autorisa à lâcher quelques jurons pour exprimer toute sa colère. Contre Potter, contre les juges, contre lui-même.

Sa colère. Il n'avait qu'à se concentrer là dessus et tout irait bien. Il lui suffisait juste de cracher son venin à la figure de Potter, tout en priant pour qu'il ne parte pas en claquant la porte.

Alors Draco avait été froid, Draco avait été dur, comme son père lui avait appris. Il avait pris une gorgée d'alcool, et il s'était redressé, prêt à se mettre en scène. Il avait passé une main dans ses cheveux, défroissé sa chemise et reboutonné son gilet de costume. Mais pour être honnête, il ne s'était pas attendu à se sentir aussi vide à l'intérieur après avoir recadré Potter. Après une éternité à l'attendre, Potter était revenu, il avait voulu discuter avec lui, et Draco l'avait envoyé se faire voir. Lui même ne comprenait pas ses propres réactions.

Et s'énerver n'avait pas arrangé son humeur, au contraire. Parce que maintenant, il avait réalisé qu'il n'était plus jaloux de Potter et de sa petite vie parfaite. Non, pire que cela, il était jaloux de ceux qui avec qui il préférait passer son temps. Il était jaloux de Weasley, n'était-ce pas ridicule ? Il n'osa imaginer le nombre de coups que son père aurait estimé nécessaires pour laver un tel affront.

Draco renversa sa tête en arrière, reposant son crâne contre la porte. Vraiment, il aimerait pouvoir haïr Harry Potter comme avant. Presque autant qu'il aimerait pouvoir rouvrir cette foutue porte et lui raconter sa journée comme si de rien n'était.

* * *

Harry se trouvait dans une grande pièce sombre, tellement grande et tellement sombre qu'il n'en voyait pas le bout. Elle lui faisait penser au Département des Mystères, mais vide de toutes les prophéties et de leur faible halo. À pas lents, il se rapprocha de la seule lumière qu'il percevait au loin. Elle dessinait un rond sur le sol, comme si elle provenait d'un projecteur. Dans ce rond se tenait une silhouette ligotée à une chaise. Harry fit un pas de plus. C'était une femme aux longs cheveux roux. Sa tête était penchée en avant et sa poitrine se soulevait à peine, laissant s'échapper un râle rauque. Harry plissa les yeux, essayant de la reconnaître. Elle lui était terriblement familière mais, pour une raison qu'il ignorait, il n'arrivait pas à se concentrer suffisamment pour trouver de qui il s'agissait.

Une main invisible tira en arrière la chevelure de la femme et Harry plaqua sa main sur sa bouche pour étouffer un cri. Ginny se tenait devant lui, le visage tuméfié. Les coups qu'elle avait pris avaient fait gonfler sa pommette gauche et son arcade sourcilière droite, si bien qu'elle ne pouvait plus ouvrir les paupières. Harry ne savait même pas si elle était consciente. Il tenta de se rassurer, au moins elle respirait toujours.

Mais il n'eut pas le temps de se rassurer vraiment quand, dans un grand bruit, un second projecteur s'alluma non loin du premier. Cette fois-ci, une femme brune était ligotée, les cordes resserrées autour de son ventre arrondi. Lorsque la main invisible tira ses cheveux, Harry avait déjà compris qu'il s'agissait de Hermione.

La panique commença à monter. Il ne comprenait absolument pas ce qui se passait, il ne se rappelait pas comment il était arrivé dans cette pièce.

Un troisième projecteur s'alluma, toujours dans un grand bruit. Un homme roux, grand, aux épaules larges. Ron.

Puis un quatrième. Luna.

Puis un cinquième. Neville.

Puis un sixième. Teddy Lupin, encore trop petit pour que ses pieds touchent le sol.

Petit à petit, un cercle se forma autour de lui. Tous avaient le visage bouffi, bleui et en sang. Ils respiraient à peine. Instinctivement, Harry retint son souffle. Il ne comprenait rien à ce qui se passait, mais il comprenait que le danger était imminent. Lentement, il fit glisser sa main dans sa poche.

Et, au moment où il réalisa qu'il n'avait pas sa baguette sur lui, des lumières rouges jaillirent du centre du cercle, sous ses pieds. Ginny sembla reprendre connaissance et se mit à gémir. Puis Hermione, puis Ron, puis Luna, puis Neville, puis Teddy.

Le cœur de Harry battait tellement fort qu'il avait l'impression qu'il allait sortir de sa poitrine. Est-ce que c'était lui, qui lançait tous ces sorts ? Est-ce que c'était lui, qui leur avait fait tant de mal ?

« Harry, pitié, sauve nous ! Harry, ne me tue pas, je ne veux pas mourir. Harry, au secours ! ».

Les gémissements laissèrent place aux cris. Tous le suppliaient de les aider, de les délivrer.

Et Harry resta planté au milieu du cercle. Impuissant.

* * *

Draco se doutait qu'il n'allait pas bien dormir ce soir là, mais il ne s'attendait pas à être réveillé par des gémissements provenant du salon. Sur la pointe des pieds, il descendit de son lit et enfila sa robe de chambre. Puis il ouvrit doucement la porte de sa chambre, faisant bien attention à ne pas la faire grincer. Il ne parvenait pas à voir Potter, le dossier du canapé lui masquait la vue, mais il avait maintenant la confirmation que c'était lui l'auteur de ces petits bruits.  
Toujours le plus discrètement possible, Draco s'approcha. Potter était dans une position des plus étranges, comme si ses jambes et ses bras étaient complètement désarticulés. Ses mains avaient agrippé la couverture et semblaient vouloir la déchirer. Ses sourcils étaient froncés et une pellicule de sueur s'était formée sur son front. L'expression de souffrance de visage était si saisissante que Draco n'arrivait pas à détourner le regard. Savait-il seulement qu'il était en train de rêver ? Ne devrait-il pas le réveiller ? Mais Potter avait l'air tellement vulnérable, ne lui en voudrait pas-t-il de l'avoir vu ainsi ? Et puis ça ne devait pas être la première fois qu'il faisait un cauchemar, non ? Oui, mais celui ci avait l'air particulièrement douloureux…

Bon. Il fallait le sortir de ce mauvais rêve, au besoin Draco pourrait faire volte face et courir jusqu'à sa chambre pour se cacher. Il lui fallait juste secouer un peu Potter par l'épaule. Nue. Mais pourquoi est-ce qu'il fallait qu'il se dévêtisse autant ? Cet homme n'avait aucune décence. Il pensait honnêtement pouvoir pavaner ainsi dans l'appartement d'un Malefoy ? Il était si maigre, il n'avait pas grand-chose à montrer de toute manière. Bien que, même sous cette maigreur, on devinait des muscles bien dessinés…

Draco déglutit. Ce n'était pas le moment d'y penser. Potter était en train te tirer sur les draps, ses gémissements toujours aussi plaintifs. Draco leva le bras au dessus du dossier du canapé et lentement, lentement, approcha ses doigts de la peau – nue – et chaude de Potter. Plus que quelques centimètres…

* * *

Draco se sentit partir en arrière. Pendant un instant, le temps semblait suspendu, jusqu'à ce que son poignet, son coude, puis son épaule touchent le sol. Il n'avait jamais su comment tomber correctement, son père lui avait toujours appris à se tenir droit quand il le battait. Et même lorsqu'il se retrouvait à terre, il devait se redresser le plus rapidement possible si il ne voulait pas recevoir de coups supplémentaires. Il mit alors son savoir en pratique et bondit sur ses pieds. Il n'avait pas envie que Potter le voie comme ça, alors que c'était lui qui l'avait envoyé à terre.

Mais quel idiot, aussi, de crier alors que Draco s'apprêtait à le réveiller ? Il avait failli avoir une attaque ! Draco avait sursauté tellement fort qu'il avait réussi à trébucher tout seul. Décidément, Potter ne l'aidait pas à préserver sa posture de grand aristocrate maudit. Il ressemblait plus à un adolescent maladroit aux humeurs changeantes, et il détestait cela.

Alors qu'il se massait le bras pour atténuer la douleur, il entendit la respiration de Potter reprendre un rythme régulier. Il serait debout d'ici peu, et Draco ferait mieux de retourner dans sa chambre tout de suite, de le dégager de son appartement le lendemain matin, et de reprendre sa petite vie tranquille.

Oui, mais il avait un peu soif, il allait être forcé d'aller se chercher un verre d'eau. Et de demander à Potter comment il se sentait, par pure politesse bien évidemment. Bien que ce rustre n'ait aucune manière, Draco n'allait certainement pas s'abaisser à son niveau et ne pas s'inquiéter du bien-être de son hôte.

Quand il eut le dos tourné au canapé, Draco entendit Potter se redresser. Machinalement, tentant de masquer la peur bleue qu'il avait eu quelques secondes auparavant, il ouvrit le placard de la cuisine et en sortit deux verres. On ne sait jamais.

« Cauchemar, Potter ? »

« Ouais. »

Sa voix était rauque et on pouvait presque entendre son épuisement. Draco ferma le robinet et se retourna. Potter était livide, d'une pâleur presque cadavérique. Ses cheveux étaient encore plus en bataille que d'ordinaire, et Draco se demanda comment cela pouvait être physiquement possible. Il avait l'air désorienté. Et vulnérable. Il regardait au loin, comme si il était encore perdu dans son rêve. Alors qu'il se tenait à peine à quelques mètres de distance, Draco le sentait loin de lui.

Il se rendit compte qu'il l'avait peut-être fixé trop longtemps quand Potter lui lança un regard gêné et tenta de remettre un semblant d'ordre dans sa crinière. Purement inutile, mais on se devait d'apprécier le geste.

« Je… Je t'ai réveillé ? »

Draco haussa les épaules. Ça se voyait, qu'il faisait un nombre incalculable d'efforts pour paraître décontracté ? « On peut dire ça. »

Potter soupira et s'ébouriffa les cheveux. Il fallait savoir ! Un jour, Draco révélerait à Potter l'existence des peignes et des brosses à cheveux. « Je suis désolé, j'aurais dû lancer un sortilège de mutisme. »

« C'est stupide ce que tu viens de dire. »

« Quoi ? Ah, oui, le ministère aurait détecté l'usage de la magie et ils auraient envoyé un Aur- »

Draco posa son verre à côté de lui et secoua la tête. « Non, Potter. » Il inspira doucement, se préparant mentalement à sortir un discours mielleux et affreusement risible. « C'est stupide parce que tu n'as pas à te cacher ici. On a tous fait des cauchemars traumatisants après la guerre, c'est pas à moi que tu vas l'apprendre ». Mais quelle honte, on le croirait tout droit sorti de Poufsouffle. « Tu sais, en parler peut te faire du bien. » C'était le coup fatal. Draco regarda par terre, prêt à essuyer une nouvelle moquerie de la part de Potter.

« Mes cauchemars n'ont aucun sens, tu me prendrais pour un idiot. » Ouf. Sauvé. Pour l'instant. Il était temps de se rattraper.

« Alors un, je te prends déjà pour un idiot. Et deux, tu es trop bas dans mon estime pour en baisser de toute façon. » Techniquement, il disait la vérité. Potter ne baisserait pas dans son estime pour un simple cauchemar, Draco savait à quel point les terreurs nocturnes de ce genre pouvaient rendre fous les plus sains d'esprit. Potter le regarda droit dans les yeux et Draco aurait juré voir un léger sourire flotter sur ses lèvres.

« Tu marques un point. »

* * *

Draco s'assit sur le canapé et tendit un verre d'eau à Potter. La discussion allait être longue, et la voix de Potter était tellement rauque qu'il semblait ne pas avoir bu depuis des jours. Draco chercha une position confortable, ne sachant pas où mettre ses longues jambes. Comme il était parfaitement hors de question qu'il touche Potter, encore plus après l'incident d'il y a quelques minutes, il finit par s'asseoir en tailleur.

« Alors, Potter, dis-moi tout, je suis ton spi. »

« Mon quoi? »

Draco leva les yeux au ciel. Potter avait-il donc oublié toute sa culture moldue en une nuit ? Grand seigneur, il lui rappela la signification de ce terme étrange. « Ton spi. Tu sais, le guérisseur moldu à qui tu racontes tes problèmes. »

« Aah, mon psy ! » Cette fois ci, Potter éclata de rire. Draco ne savait pas si il était soulagé de le voir reprendre vie ou si il était vexé d'être moqué ainsi.

« C'est la même, Potter, crache le morceau. »

Ce dernier s'arrêta de rire, visiblement surpris. Puis ses joues rosirent et il n'osa plus regarder Draco dans les yeux. C'était stupide de se sentir gêné maintenant, alors qu'il l'avait vu en train de gémir à moitié nu dans son lit, mais à bien y réfléchir Draco préférait qu'il reste dans l'ignorance.

Il soupira et appuya son dos contre l'accoudoir, s'autorisant à déplier ses jambes et à, bien malgré lui, toucher celles de Potter encore enveloppées dans la couverture. Mais mince, il avait besoin d'espace et de confort, la discussion s'annonçait encore plus longue que prévu. Il leva son verre comme pour boire à leur santé.

« J'ai toute la nuit ».

* * *

Harry se frotta les yeux. C'était une drôle de situation. Malefoy se tenait devant lui sur un lit de fortune, en robe de chambre. C'était l'une des visions les plus étranges qu'il ait jamais eu, et il pensait pourtant être passé expert dans le domaine après des années sur les traces du plus grand mage noir de tous les temps. « C'était un rêve comme les autres. Mes amis, prisonniers quelque part, torturés, et moi qui suis incapable les sauver. » Il se garda bien de préciser qu'en réalité, c'était peut-être lui qui les faisait autant souffrir.

« Oh que c'est dur d'être un héros ! Je te plaindrais presque. »

« Je croyais que je ne saurais pas jugé avec toi ? »

« Je ne t'ai jamais promis ça, j'ai juste dit que tu n'avais pas besoin de te cacher, nuance. »

Harry prit une gorgée d'eau. Il n'était pas d'humeur à se chamailler avec Malefoy, trop occupé à essayer de calmer les battements de son cœur et à repousser la peur qui le rongeait encore de l'intérieur. Il était tellement soulagé de s'être réveillé que peu de choses lui importaient maintenant.

« Et ça t'arrive souvent de rêver de ça ? »

Harry haussa les épaules. Les cauchemars, c'était commun. « Assez, oui. » Il marqua une pause. « Mais c'est pire en ce moment. »

« Ah oui ? »

Malefoy avait l'air honnêtement intrigué et Harry s'entendit lui répondre machinalement. Bien qu'il ne soit pas particulièrement heureux de le reconnaître, Malefoy avait raison, parler lui faisait du bien. La compagnie n'était pas idéale mais il ferait avec. « Mmh. Je pense que c'est la cérémonie de mercredi qui me perturbe un peu. »

« A Poudlard, c'est ça ? J'ai cru lire un article là dessus ce matin. »

Harry acquiesça. Il sentait comme un poids sur sa poitrine, qui ne l'avait pas quitté depuis que Ron lui avait rappelé cette échéance. « J'appréhende un peu mon retour là bas. »

« C'est pourtant le lieu de ton triomphe. »

C'était bien Malefoy, ça. Quand comprendrait-il que Harry n'en avait rien à faire de la gloire et des honneurs ? Ce qui l'obnubilait, c'était tout ce que tout le monde semblait vouloir oublier. La souffrance, les morts, la peine. Les vies détruites. « Un triomphe à quel prix ? »

« Il fallait bien le payer. »

Harry avait l'impression que Malefoy s'amusait à rajouter du sel sur sa plaie. Comment pouvait-il être aussi nonchalant ? Harry replia ses jambes contre son torse et enveloppa ses bras autour de ses genoux.

« J'aurais dû mourir avec eux. »

* * *

Draco avait entendu pas mal d'idioties dans sa vie, et une bonne partie provenant de la bouche même de Potter, mais celle ci devait être la des plus grosses de toutes. Il ne prit pas la peine de se retenir quand, presque par réflexe, son bras s'étendit pour lui jeter son verre d'eau à la figure. L'air parfaitement abruti de Potter était plutôt comique, mais Draco pensa qu'il serait plus sage de profiter du court répit dont il disposait avant de se prendre un coup de poing dans la mâchoire pour lui répondre.

« Arrête de raconter n'importe quoi ! Ça t'aurait servi à quoi, de mourir ? »

« Je t'emmerde, Malefoy », marmonna Potter d'un air bougon, détournant le regard. Si il croyait que Draco allait le laisser tranquille, c'est qu'il n'avait toujours pas compris à qui il avait affaire. Il attrapa le poignet de Potter et le força à se tourner vers lui. « Tu préférerais être mort, c'est ça ? Il est où ton courage de Gryffondor, hein ? T'es pathétique. »

Potter retira son bras de l'emprise de Draco. Ses yeux verts étaient emplis de haine mais, étrangement, elle ne semblait pas dirigée contre Draco. À cet instant précis, Potter semblait tout simplement haïr le monde entier. « Mais c'est pas tes affaires, merde ! Tu ne sais rien de ce que j'ai pu vivre ! »

« Eh bien non, et tu sais quoi ? Je m'en fiche complètement. J'ai pas besoin de savoir ça pour savoir l'estime que les gens ont pour toi et à quel point tu es important pour eux. Ça me tue de te le dire, mais le monde magique a besoin de toi, tu es la preuve vivante que le bien peut triompher sur le mal et qu'il existe une fin heureuse à tout ça. Tu représentes le bien, Potter, aussi longtemps que tu vivras. » Et voilà le retour en puissance du côté Poufsouffle de Draco Malefoy, inconnu une heure auparavant mais incroyablement fort depuis qu'il avait été révélé.

« Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire que j'ai toujours été du côté du bien ? »

Draco haussa les sourcils et croisa ses bras contre sa poitrine. « Alors là, j'hésite entre ton instinct suicidaire de noble Gryffondor et ta propension à faire ami-ami avec le monde entier ».

« Le monde magique n'a aucune idée de ce qui s'est réellement passé. Ils ne savent pas que je suis responsable de toutes ces morts. Si seulement j'avais été capable de le stopper plus tôt... » Draco nota que sa voix s'était brisée à la fin de sa phrase. Il était reparti pour jouer le rôle du héro tragique.

« Loin de moi l'idée de vouloir t'offenser, mais je pense que tu n'étais qu'un pion sur l'échiquier. »

Potter serrait son verre si fort que les jointures de ses doigts étaient terriblement blanches. Draco était surpris de ne s'être rien pris à la figure pour l'instant. « Tu es bien placé pour parler, tu suivais ton père comme un petit toutou bien dressé. »

« Retire tout de suite ce que tu viens de dire. »

« Et si je t'éclabousse, est-ce que tu sens le chien mouillé ? »

Ah l'enflure. Draco ferma les yeux une fraction de seconde avant d'être aspergé. Patiemment, il attrapa un pan du drap et s'essuya le visage avec. Il fallait voir l'aspect positif des choses, il se félicita d'avoir eu la présence d'esprit de ne pas leur avoir servi du jus de citrouille collant et poisseux.

Potter avait réussi à l'agacer prodigieusement, c'était un fait, mais ce qu'il avait à lui dire était plus important que son agacement. Pas de beaucoup, mais tout de même.

« Nous étions tous des pions, Potter. Nous avions à peine dix-sept ans, nous étions encore des enfants. Ça nous a dépassé, nous ne pouvons pas être tenus responsables de tout ce qui a pu se passer. »

« C'est ce que tu te dis pour mieux dormir le soir ? Ça t'aide à oublier les petites séances de torture en compagnie de ta tante bien aimée ? »

Draco accusa le coup en grinçant des dents. Il fallait vraiment, _vraiment_ qu'il ait quelque chose d'important à dire pour laisser passer ça. Il parla plus doucement, espérant que cet abruti de Potter comprenne qu'au fond, il n'était pas aussi froid et indifférent qu'il le croyait. « Et dis-moi, à quoi ça t'avance de te rendre malade comme ça ? Est-ce que la meilleure manière d'honorer leur mémoire ça ne serait pas de vivre, tout simplement ? »

* * *

Harry fixa Malefoy, sans savoir trop quoi dire. Il cligna des yeux plusieurs fois, comme si il pouvait faire disparaître l'homme qui se tenait devant lui. Il remarqua que quelques mèches de cheveux blonds, mouillées, collaient à son front et à ses tempes. Il chercha un signe d'animosité, quelque chose, qui aurait pu relier cet homme au Draco Malefoy qu'il connaissait. Mais rien n'y faisait, l'homme semblait d'ailleurs plutôt inquiet de le voir aussi peu réactif.

« Ça ne te ressemble pas d'être gentil avec moi. » Harry avait presque balbutié. Malefoy soupira et leva les yeux au ciel, mais il n'était pas difficile de deviner son soulagement.

« Ça ne te ressemble pas d'être en pyjama sur mon canapé dans mon appartement. »

Cette fois ci, Harry réussit à esquisser un sourire. « C'est pas faux. »

Malefoy s'extirpa du canapé avec une élégance déconcertante et posa son verre vide sur la table basse. Il s'étira, toujours avec une cette fichue élégance, et lança un dernier regard à Harry. Ils avançaient dans des eaux incertaines, ils en étaient tous les deux conscients. Il valait peut-être mieux ne rien dire pour l'instant, et espérer un retour des plus rapides à leur état normal.

« Tu vas réussir à dormir ? »

« Je vais essayer. »  
« Ok. Bonne nuit Potter. »

« Bonne nuit Malefoy. »

Presque à regret, Harry le vit se détourner de lui et quitter le salon. Le silence lui parut alors assourdissant, mais il avait aussi quelque chose d'apaisant. Sentant soudainement la fatigue lui tomber dessus telle une chape de plomb, il se rallongea et ferma les yeux. Il réfléchirait plus tard.

Juste avant de s'endormir, ce n'était pas des visages ensanglantés qui dansaient devant ses yeux mais plutôt un Draco Malefoy en robe de chambre. Et, aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, cette vision était plus réconfortante que cauchemardesque

* * *

** Bonsooooooooooir ! Je vous présente, pour le plaisir de tous (ou du moins j'ose l'espérer) le chapitre 8! J'ai vraiment adoré l'écrire, je crois pouvoir dire que c'est un de mes préférés :D Merci à tous pour vos reviews, vous êtes vraiment de plus en plus adorables chaque semaine.

Donc merci à Arahila, à ChiiyaMangas (ça m'a fait bizarre quand tu l'as appelée Drake haha, mais heureuse que tu aies apprécié!), à YumeBaka (vraiment trop adorable, merci mille fois), à Rapunzel et Mememe!

Pour répondre à ArtemisSnape, déjà merci beaucoup beaucoup, tes compliments me vont droit au coeur. J'ai toujours eu peur de ne pas être fidèle aux personnages et d'aller trop vite, de tels commentaires me rassurent tellement. J'espère que je continuerai à être à la hauteur! Quant à la potion, elle n'est pas oubliée, elle reviendra plus tard dans l'histoire ! :)

Pour répondre à Elie Malefoy, Malefoy sera... mmh je crois plus ou moins mystérieux mais le but de l'histoire est justement de le rendre de plus en plus accessible tout en ayant à l'esprit que ça reste Malefoy. Merci pour ta review, j'espère que tu resteras curieuse de lire la suite!

Pour répondre à Elorah, j'espère que le début de ce chapitre répond à ta question :P Merci pour ta review et à bientôt j'espère!

Enfin pour répondre à Midhri Luna, déjà MERCI pour ce roman, ça fait tellement plaisir d'avoir des rieviews comme ça! La réaction de Harry _est_ exagérée, et c'est bien là le problème, quelque chose cloche entre eux deux. Je développerai tout ça plus en détail au fur à mesure :) Encore merci, j'espère que tu continueras à lire cette histoire!

Ooooh mais regardez-moi ça, j'ai besoin de tout un paragraphe pour vous dire merciiii, trop d'amour pour vous. Bonne semaine à tous et à samedi prochain! **


	9. Chapter 9

Harry n'avait jamais été quelqu'un de très matinal. À Poudlard, il se contentait d'engloutir son petit déjeuner et de lutter pour ne pas s'endormir en cours. Encore maintenant, dans sa semaine, il mangeait en vitesse avant de partir au travail. Mais dernièrement, Harry avait appris à apprécier ces matinées tranquilles, quand il pouvait prendre le temps de se réveiller doucement et de lire son journal. Ce jour là, il était plus que décidé à profiter du temps libre qu'il avait devant lui. Le calme avant la tempête. Il scruta le ciel d'un air absent. De la fenêtre de la cuisine, il pouvait voir les toits de Londres inondés de lumière. C'était suffisamment rare pour être souligné.

C'était une journée idéale pour faire du Quidditch, et il ne dirait pas à non à un petit entraînement. Il revoyait Ginny voler gracieusement sur le terrain des Harpies de Holyhead, rapide et précise dans ses mouvements. Et il se revoyait à Poudlard, voler à ses côtés, faire partie de la même équipe, poursuivant le même but. Tout ça lui semblait si lointain. Il aurait donné n'importe quoi pour vivre sa vie avec elle sur un terrain de Quidditch, loin de tout. Quand ils dansaient dans les airs, rien ne pouvait les arrêter.

C'était une vision digne du miroir d'Erised. Mais il avait l'impression que la vie qu'il voulait mener n'existait que dans ses rêves, et Harry Potter n'était pas fait pour les rêveries. Il détestait cette version de lui, trop faible pour affronter la réalité. Il avait déjà passé trop de temps à souhaiter que les choses se passent différemment, que certaines personnes soient encore à ses côtés, qu'il puisse tout oublier. Il se rappela les mots du professeur Dumbledore. « Ça ne fait pas grand bien de s'installer dans les rêves en oubliant de vivre ».

La nostalgie, les regrets, tout ça l'écrasait. Pensait-il seulement au futur ? Non pas en termes de jours et de semaines, mais en termes de mois et d'années ? Toute l'affection qu'il portait à Ginny et à sa famille ne pouvait faire disparaître ce sentiment qu'il avait, depuis bien longtemps à vrai dire. Peut-être que sa vie, la vraie, celle qu'il aimerait, ne se trouvait simplement pas à ses côtés. Peut-être que la situation stable qu'il s'était créée n'était tout simplement pas la bonne. Peut-être qu'il aspirait tout simplement à autre chose, mais qu'il avait trop peur de faire mal pour changer quoi que ce soit.

Mais il y réfléchirait plus tard, d'une part parce qu'il était douloureux d'envisager une fin tout cela, et d'autre part parce qu'un grand blond visiblement tout juste sorti du lit venait d'apparaître dans son champ de vision.

« Bah, t'es encore là toi ? ». Il ne changerait donc jamais. Harry se demanda si Malefoy était une créature à part, qui n'était capable de sympathie que durant quelques heures précises dans la nuit.

« Bonjour Malefoy, oui j'ai bien dormi, merci de t'en soucier, tu es un hôte délicieux. »

« Tu ne devrais pas être au ministère ? » Plutôt que chez un ex-Mangemort ? En temps normal, oui, assurément. Mais ces derniers mois, il rompait avec cette normalité en rendant visite à Malefoy, et ça lui faisait un bien fou.

« Ils m'ont donné ma journée pour que je puisse me préparer tranquillement. Tu sais, pour la cérémonie. »

« C'est dur d'être fonctionnaire. »

Harry haussa les épaules. Il avait l'habitude de ce genre de remarques. « Nous servons le monde magique en le protégeant, tu sers littéralement le monde moldu. On ne joue pas dans la même cour. »

Malefoy marmonna quelque chose d'inaudible et s'approcha de la table, abandonnant déjà le combat. Ses yeux étaient encore pleins de sommeil. Il était vrai que la nuit dernière, aucun d'eux n'avait vraiment pu se reposer.

« Et sinon, tu m'expliques le coup du petit déjeuner qui se prépare tout seul ? Je croyais que tu n'avais pas le droit à la magie ? ». En se levant, Harry avait senti la bonne odeur du café déjà chaud et des toasts déjà grillés. Bien que cette découverte soit loin d'être désagréable, elle était indubitablement due à la magie, et cela l'intriguait terriblement.

« Non, mais j'ai le droit à un elfe de maison », répondit tranquillement Malefoy en se versant une tasse fumante.

Harry fronça les sourcils. C'était étrange. Il lui semblait que les elfes de maison étaient justement interdits aux anciens Mangemorts, pour les empêcher de se soustraire au contrôle des autorités en utilisant les pouvoirs considérables des elfes. « Comment ça se fait ? Je ne savais pas que c'était possible. »

« Normalement ça ne l'est pas. Mais avec un peu d'aide venant de quelques amis de la famille, M. Parkinson notamment, j'ai obtenu cette petite faveur. »

Harry se demanda pourquoi il avait été surpris. La réponse était évidente, il aurait très bien pu la deviner. « Je vois que le nom de ton cher père peut toujours faire des miracles. »

« Des petits miracles, n'exagérons pas. »

« Et donc, comment ça marche ? Parce qu'il ne me semble pas avoir croisé ton elfe. » Ça, c'était une question valide. Harry avait passé déjà deux soirées ici et pas un signe de l'elfe.

« En réalité, ce n'est pas techniquement mon elfe. Grâce à ta chère amie Granger », expliqua Malefoy en ponctuant ce nom d'une grimace, « et son projet ridicule de libérer les elfes de maison maltraités, alors qu'à mon humble avis ils ne demandent que ça, le ministère emploie des elfes pour venir en aide aux sorciers âgés ayant besoin de soins à domicile. J'ai juste obtenu que Stinky passe entretenir l'appartement et prépare les repas tous les jours. Mais je n'ai pas le droit d'avoir de contact avec elle. »

« Stinky ? C'est toi qui as choisi de l'appeler « Puante » ? »

« N'abuse pas, j'aurais choisi un nom beaucoup plus distingué », protesta Malefoy avant de mordre avidement dans sa tartine.

« Mais bien sûr. »

Cela dit, Harry se devait de reconnaître que l'idée d'Hermione était plutôt ingénieuse. Comme d'habitude, certes, mais il faudrait qu'il pense à la féliciter pour avoir mis en place un tel système.

« Du coup… tu seras là cet après-midi ? Tu pars à quelle heure ? ». C'était une manie Malefoy, d'interrompre les gens dans leurs pensées ?

« Je retrouve Ron au Chaudron Baveur à 18h, pour prendre un portoloin. En réalité, je pensais passer la journée au chaud ici. Si ça ne te dérange pas. » Harry ne savait pas vraiment où il pourrait aller si Malefoy refusait de l'accueillir, mais avec un peu de chance, c'était un problème qu'il n'aurait pas à régler.

« Si tu ne fais pas trop de bruit pendant ma pause de l'après-midi, ça me va. »

« A quelle heure ? »

« Entre 14h et 17h. Après je reprends pour le service de la soirée. »

« Ça te va bien, de dire du mal des fonctionnaires alors que tu sors du lit à 9 heures passées et que tu as une pause de trois heures en plein milieu de la journée. »

« Et toi, ça te va bien d'être aussi pénible dès le matin ? »

« A ton service. »

Malefoy ne fit aucun commentaire et se contenta de l'ignorer royalement, en ouvrant son courrier avec une méticulosité qui contrastait avec son apparence négligée. Harry n'aurait jamais pensé le voir ainsi. Au saut du lit, les cheveux légèrement emmêlés, les yeux fatigués, l'air presque hagard. Il était si loin de son image de jeune homme impeccable, se tenant droit dans son costume étroit, qu'il avait presque l'air humain.

Mais à vrai dire, Harry aurait pu le voir ainsi tous les jours, pendant des années, de l'autre côté de la Grande Salle. Seulement aujourd'hui il le voyait, et il le regardait.

* * *

Cela faisait la troisième feuille que Harry chiffonnait après l'avoir surchargée de ratures. Il n'arrivait pas à écrire la moindre phrase. Il était vraiment mauvais pour ce genre de choses, et c'était dans cet instant qu'il aurait bien besoin de Hermione. D'ailleurs il aurait pu aller la voir, mais il n'avait pas non plus envie qu'on lui fasse la morale. Il l'entendait d'ici, « tu aurais dû y réfléchir plus tôt » et « tu étais toujours en retard pour écrire un devoir, pas étonnant que tu réagisses ainsi, je t'avais dit de prendre des bonnes habitudes ».

Coincé sur ce fichu discours, il décida de faire ses bagages pour se changer les idées. Il commença par défaire les draps du lit et les ranger. Il n'avait jamais compris comment plier ces choses là, la vie était décidément bien plus compliquée sans la magie. Il replia le canapé et positionna les coussins comme ils étaient avant qu'il ne vienne profiter sans gêne aucune de l'appartement de Malefoy. La pièce paraissait d'ailleurs beaucoup plus grande, maintenant. Malefoy allait être content de s'être débarrassé de lui.

Harry continua à s'occuper en rassemblant ses habits. Est-ce qu'il pouvait en laisser ici ? Ça voulait dire qu'il revenait… Est-ce qu'il voulait revenir ? Est-ce que les choses allaient changer avec Ginny ? Est-ce qu'il ne valait mieux pas attendre encore un peu, pour qu'il ait le temps de réfléchir ? Mais réfléchir à quoi ? Il avait déjà plus d'un doute sur leur futur à deux. Ne pourraient-ils pas tout simplement prolonger cette pause ? Et à quoi bon ? Est-ce que leur relation pouvait survivre, si il leur fallait se séparer pour fuir momentanément leurs problèmes ? Étaient-ils de véritables problèmes, ou était-ce tout simplement un désamour qu'ils refusaient de reconnaître ? Est-ce qu'il se posait trop de questions ?

Il avait une chemise et une cravate entre les mains quand il entendit la porte de l'appartement s'ouvrir. Déjà 14 heures ? Il aurait _encore_ oublié de déjeuner ? Oh, ce n'était pas si grave, il avait sauté des repas des centaines de fois, un de plus ou de moins n'allait pas faire une grande différence.

« Salut Mal- »

« Potter ! Tu ne vas quand même pas mettre _ça_ ? »

* * *

Harry regarda tour à tour son interlocuteur et les vêtements qu'il tenait entre les mains. Malefoy avait l'air indigné, horrifié presque, figé sur le pas de la porte.

« Quoi ça ? »

« _Ça_ ! Cette chemise grossière et cette cravate de Gryffondor, pour l'amour de Merlin, Potter, on n'est plus des écoliers ! »

Harry ne comprenait pas toute cette agitation. Il se sentait à l'aise dans cette chemise et il aimait sa cravate rouge et or. Elle lui rappelait de bons souvenirs et lui semblait plutôt appropriée, étant donné qu'il devait retourner à Poudlard le soir même. Mais, comme d'habitude, Malefoy s'octroyait le droit de le tourner en ridicule et de le prendre pour un demeuré. « Et tu suggères quoi, au juste ? »

« Je ne vois qu'une solution, refaire toute ta garde robe. » Mais bien sûr. Harry croisa les bras et lança à Malefoy un regard de défi.

« Ah oui ? Et tu veux qu'on aille faire des emplettes tous les deux chez Madame Guipure ? Rita Skeeter serait ravie d'écrire un petit article sur notre shopping entre amis. » L'idée était tellement grotesque qu'elle en était presque risible. Potter et Malefoy faisant les boutiques ensemble comme deux bons amis. Il ne faisait déjà pas ça avec Ron...

« Qui a dit d'aller sur le Chemin de Traverse ? ». Harry fronça les sourcils.

« J'avoue ne pas comprendre ce que tu as derrière la tête. »

« J'ai beau avoir été dépouillé de la gloire ancestrale des Malefoy, il me reste tout de même des habits dignes de ce nom. »

Devant le sourire en coin, presque machiavélique de Malefoy, Harry réalisa petit à petit ce qu'il sous-entendait. Cette fois ci, c'était à lui d'avoir l'air indigné.

* * *

Une quantité impressionnante de vêtements était éparpillée sur le lit de Malefoy. Des pantalons, tous de couleur sombre et bien coupés. Des chemises, d'un blanc immaculé, si fines qu'elles semblaient immatérielles. Des vestes de costume, aux boutons de manchette dorés et si cintrées que Harry se demanda comment un être humain normalement constitué pouvait respirer en fermant les boutons. Tout cet étalage sentait le luxe et la classe aristocratique dont Malefoy était si fier.

« Comment est-ce que tu peux avoir autant de fringues ? ». C'était une question légitime. Harry se sentait parfaitement à l'abri du besoin et pourtant, il était persuadé que son coffre à Gringotts ne suffirait pas à acheter ce qu'il avait sous les yeux.

« Tais-toi, Potter. » Se taire ? Alors que ça ferait plaisir à Malefoy ? C'était mal le connaître.

« Et après c'est moi qui met le bazar ici, non mais qu'est-ce qu'il faut pas ent- »

« Tais-TOI, Potter, j'essaie de réfléchir. »

Harry se renfrogna. Pourquoi aurait-il besoin de silence pour choisir des bouts de tissu ? Qui d'ailleurs se ressemblaient tous, tout ça n'avait aucun sens. Il jeta un coup d'oeil vers Malefoy, qui était visiblement trop concentré pour faire attention à lui. Ses sourcils étaient légèrement froncés, et les doigts de sa main droite caressaient ses lèvres d'un air absent. Il ne l'avait jamais vu aussi délicat dans ses gestes.

Il rappelait à Harry le peu de films moldus qu'il avait pu visionner, dans le salon des Dursley alors qu'il époussetait les meubles ou qu'il passait un coup de balai. On aurait dit un de ces personnages de styliste ou d'accro à la mode, qui fait de la tenue parfaite son objectif ultime. Tout d'un coup, Harry le visualisa portant des vêtements colorés et à froufrous, une bague à chaque doigt et une trace de gloss sur les lèvres, entouré de minions minaudant.

Il étouffait un éclat de rire quand Malefoy se tourna vers lui, lui tendant un pantalon apparemment très différent de tous les autres.

« Essaye-moi ça. » Prit au dépourvu, Harry se saisit presque timidement du pantalon.

« Euh, d'accord, je vais dans la salle de bains me changer. »

Malefoy leva les yeux au ciel – Harry nota qu'il faisait ça très, _très_ souvent. « Je te rappelle qu'hier tu étais à moitié à poil dans le même lit que moi à deux heures du matin. »

Harry se sentit rougir furieusement. Forcément, dit comme ça, on pourrait croire qu'il s'était passé quelque chose entre eux la veille. Alors que c'était parfaitement absurde ! Il tourna les talons en grommelant, se dirigeant vers la salle de bains d'un pas qu'il voulait assuré.

Il entendit Malefoy ricaner dans son dos. « C'est trop mignon, c'est que Potty est pudique ! »

Il fit bien attention à claquer la porte derrière lui.

* * *

Lorsque Potter sortit de la salle de bains, Draco s'autorisa à l'examiner de la tête aux pieds. Ou plutôt, de la taille aux pieds. Il ne s'était pas trompé, Potter avait perdu beaucoup de poids, si bien que ses hanches étaient presque aussi étroites que celles de Draco. Cependant le pantalon lui descendait jusqu'au talon, visiblement bien trop grand.

« Je ne te croyais pas aussi petit. »

« Tout le monde ne peut pas être une asperge, Malefoy. »

Draco ne releva pas le ton affreusement sec de Potter et lui tendit une chemise au col rigide. Elle était près du corps sans être vulgaire, pas en soie mais d'un coton de bonne qualité. Si il avait de longues jambes par rapport à Potter, il ne lui semblait pas qu'il étaient si différents que ça au niveau du torse. Et avec un peu de chance, ce col le forcerait à avoir un port de tête plus digne.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Potter se présenta devant lui à nouveau. Ces dernières années, de ce qu'il avait pu voir dans les journaux, ce cher Potty ne portait jamais de chemises, mais Draco était désormais convaincu qu'il était impératif de remédier à cela. C'est qu'il n'était presque pas trop moche, avec cette poitrine large et ces bras fermes. Mais Potter restait Potter, n'y avait-il pas quelque chose chez lui qui pourrait l'agacer au plus haut point ?

« Boutonne ta chemise jusqu'en haut ! On dirait le paysan moyen. » C'était faux, bien sûr, cette chemise était de trop bonne qualité pour un paysan. Potter obtempéra non sans pousser un long soupir. Il réussit à fermer un bouton mais semblait avoir une grande difficulté à faire la même chose pour le suivant. Draco sentit ses yeux s'écarquiller en voyant Potter tirer encore et encore sur les pans de la chemise.

« Tes épaules sont trop larges, tu vas faire craquer les coutures ! Arrête ça tout de suite ! »

Potter jeta ses bras en l'air, ce qui ne fit que grimacer encore plus Draco. Il était décidément plus large qu'il ne le croyait, et il allait ruiner tous ses beaux habits.

« Faudrait savoir ce que tu veux ! »

« Comment est-ce que je pouvais deviner que tu étais aussi disproportionné ? Ce n'est pas ma faute si tu es mal foutu ! »

« Je t'ai pas demandé ton avis ! »

« Je ne peux pas me taire quand une telle ignominie me saute aux yeux ! »

« Tu parles de ta face le matin dans le miroir, c'est ça ? »

Draco ne releva pas. Il était particulièrement magnanime, ces derniers temps. « Ça suffit, va te changer, je te prépare une autre tenue. Il me semble que j'ai une robe un peu plus large qui fera l'affaire avec un petit ourlet. »

Potter le dévisagea, consterné. « T'es sérieux ? »

On aurait dit un enfant qui se croyait enfin libre d'aller jouer mais que sa mère empêchait cruellement de s'amuser. « Allez ! Ouste, va te changer ! »

* * *

Draco planta une nouvelle épingle dans la robe et ordonna à Potter de tourner sur lui même. Il fallait tout lui dire, c'était terrible. À se demander si il avait jamais rendu visite à un tailleur digne de ce nom.

« T'es vraiment obligé de faire tout ça ? »

« Absolument », dit Draco en se relevant. « Si il y a bien une chose que mon père m'a apprise, c'est de garder les apparences. »

« Au moins il a pu t'apprendre quelque chose. » Draco fut surpris par la tristesse dans la voix de Potter. Avait-il décidé de jouer le rôle du héros tragique, tout d'un coup ? « Je t'envie un peu. »

« Tu ne devrais pas », répondit Draco les lèvres pincées. Chaque évocation de son père était encore douloureuse. Potter ne savait pas, Potter ne pouvait pas savoir, mais il y avait certaines choses qu'il ne pourrait jamais oublier, ni même pardonner.

« Ah oui ? »

« Disons que… Mon cher père était adepte de la manière forte. Il m'a transmis beaucoup de choses, mais je n'ai pas vraiment eu le choix ». Draco haussa les épaules, comme pour se donner une contenance alors qu'en réalité, il n'en menait pas large. Les apparences, conserver les apparences. Avec un peu de chance, Potter comprendrait. Et si non, tant pis pour lui. Draco n'avait pas le temps de se confier encore, de raconter son enfance, de jouer le pauvre malheureux. Ça, c'était réservé aux orphelins comme Potter qui décidaient de sauver le monde.

Alors qu'il se faisait justement cette réflexion, Draco sentit une main se poser sur son bras.

« Je suis désolé. »

* * *

Draco s'écarta aussitôt, comme si le moindre contact avec Potter allait le marquer au fer rouge. « Combien de fois faut-il que je te le répète ? Je n'ai pas besoin de ta pitié. » C'était particulièrement dur de paraître ferme quand il avait une boule dans la gorge et que Potter était aussi proche, mais c'est tout ce qu'il pouvait faire pour ne pas faiblir devant lui, là maintenant.

« C'est pas de la pitié. C'est de la compassion. » Draco contracta sa mâchoire. Il ne voulait pas se lancer dans un nouvel instant émotion avec Potter. Les Gryffondors étaient peut-être habitués à s'épancher mais vraiment, c'était trop pour lui.

Il réfléchissait à ce qu'il pouvait bien répondre, quelque chose qui calmerait Potter dans ses élans chevaleresques, quand il entendit un bruit étrange provenant de ce dernier. Potter plaqua aussitôt une main sur son ventre et adressa un petit sourire gêné à Draco.

Un bref instant de silence s'ensuivit, aucun d'eux n'osant bouger. Draco plissa les yeux en l'observant. Il n'avait pas dit à Potter qu'il y avait de quoi déjeuner dans la cuisine, et il n'avait pas remarqué de vaisselle dans l'évier à son retour. Cet abruti était-il au moins capable de se trouver à manger ? « Tu as mangé ce midi, au moins ? »

« … J'ai peut-être oublié ». Encore pire que ce qu'il pensait. Potter était-il seulement capable de survivre sans sa bande d'admirateurs, qui se chargeaient non seulement de nourrir son ego mais aussi de le nourrir littéralement ?

« Mais c'est dingue, ça ! Il y a des restes dans le frigo, va te servir pendant je range tout ça. »

* * *

« Tu auras beau dire ce que tu veux, je trouve ces machines incompréhensibles. Il y a un nombre incalculable de boutons, avec des signes étranges, et des lumières qui s'allument dans tous les sens. À se demander s'ils ne font pas exprès de les rendre compliquées ! »

« C'est parce que tu ne fais pas d'effort ! Franchement, si tu ne sais pas comment faire fonctionner un micro-ondes, je me demande comment tu fais pour survivre dans le monde moldu. »

« Crois-moi, je me pose la même question tous les jours. »

Potter reposa sa fourchette et s'appuya contre le dossier de la chaise. Il n'avait pas mangé la moitié de son assiette. Draco commençait à comprendre ses cernes, sa maigreur et son teint pâle. Qu'allait-il advenir de lui si il continuait sur cette pente ? Ce n'était certainement pas à Draco de s'inquiéter pour lui, mais peut-être qu'il faudrait prévenir quelqu'un. La fille Weasley ? Et si ils se séparaient ? Si il avait encore des sentiments pour elle, Potter serait dans un état encore plus désastreux.

« Tu as fini ? »

« Oui, je n'ai plus faim. »

« Mais tu n'as rien mangé. Tu es sûr que tu as fini ? ». Alors non, Draco ne s'inquiétait pas, il essayait juste d'être un hôte convenable. Il n'allait pas le laisser mourir de faim, pas plus qu'il ne le laisserait se rendormir seul après un cauchemar affreux.

« T'es pas ma mère, Malefoy. »

« Bien sûr que non, tu n'en as pas. » Potter ne réagit même pas, poussant simplement un soupir résigné. Ce n'était pas drôle, si les remarques de Draco ne faisaient plus d'effet. « Mais je constate juste que tu es de plus en plus maigre. »

« Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ? »

« Rien. Mais ce n'est pas étonnant que Ginny veuille faire un break, tu es devenu un véritable avorton. » Draco le testait. Après avoir sorti la carte _papa et maman sont morts_ , qui après tout était de l'histoire ancienne, quoi de mieux que de sortir la carte _ma copine va peut-être me larguer_.

« C'est pas tes affaires. » Cette absence de réaction était frustrante. Cette fois ci, c'était sa dernière tentative. À quoi bon essayer, après tout, si Potter était décidé à se laisser dépérir ?

« Fais comme tu veux. Mais en tout cas ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, je ne risque pas de sauter sur type qui a aussi peu de fesses. »

Alors là, Draco ne s'attendait pas à ça. Potter grommela encore une fois mais empoigna sa fourchette et prit une bouchée. Alors c'était ça, qui fonctionnait avec lui ? C'était ça, qui le faisait réagir maintenant ? Son regard croisa celui de Potter qui, abruti comme à son habitude, lança un « quoi ? » alors qu'il avait encore la bouche pleine.

« Rien », murmura Draco en regardant ailleurs, partout sauf dans ces yeux verts qui le fixaient. Il sentait la chaleur lui monter au visage et c'était ridicule, tout cela était ridicule. « Rien du tout. »

* * *

Harry attendait dans l'arrière-cour du Chaudron Baveur, juste à côté du mur de briques qui menait à l'allée de Traverse. Il était un petit peu en avance, et il aurait pu profiter tranquillement d'une bonne boisson chaude au bar, mais c'était sans compter sur les dizaines de sorcières et sorciers prêts à lui sauter dessus pour lui serrer la main, lui taper dans le dos ou même l'embrasser.

Mais ça ne faisait rien. Il n'avait même pas si froid que ça, une écharpe le protégeait du vent frais de ce début de soirée.

Harry enfouit son nez dans l'écharpe et expira. Ça l'occupait, de faire de la buée sur ses lunettes. Il aimait voir le monde disparaître et apparaître de nouveau.

Et quand il inspira, une odeur particulière l'envahit. Celle de l'homme qui lui avait prêté une écharpe, une cravate et un gilet. L'homme qui lui avait prêté son canapé, ses vêtements. Qui lui avait même donné son temps, alors qu'il était censé le détester.

« Bah alors Harry, qu'est-ce qui te fait sourire comme ça ? ». Ron venait d'arriver, et Harry était soulagé de le voir. Il ne s'étaient quittés que l'espace d'une journée mais il avait l'impression qu'une éternité s'était écoulée.

C'est vrai, qu'est-ce qui le faisait sourire ? Repenser à la tête qu'avait fait Malefoy, consterné devant son manque d'allure dans sa grande robe de sorcier ? À son air dépité en le voyant Harry fermer son sac de voyage, sans emporter de vêtement « digne de ce nom » ? Ou alors à la manière dont il avait couru subitement jusqu'à sa chambre dans un éclair de génie pour revenir avec une écharpe et une cravate dans les mains, lui faisant promettre qu'il les porterait au moins pour la cérémonie ?

« Honnêtement, Ron ? La perspective de retrouver mon seul et unique amour. Le professeur Trelawney. »

« Ah, mais quelle horreur, la prochaine fois mon vieux tu gardes tes fantasmes pour toi ! »

Harry éclata de rire devant l'air dégoûté de Ron. Il préférait plaisanter et voir cette fausse grimace, plutôt que de lire l'incompréhension et le sentiment de trahison sur le visage du frère de celle qui, officiellement, était encore sa petite amie. Après tout, Ron n'avait pas besoin de savoir. Certes, il n'avait jamais été aussi proche de Malefoy et commençait à le considérer comme un être humain doué de sensibilité mais ça n'allait pas non plus changer sa vie, si ?

* * *

** Bonsoir tout le monde! J'espère que vous allez bien et que vous avez apprécié ce chapitre! Je vous remercie du fond du coeur de votre fidélité et de votre gentillesse hebdomadaire :)

Merci à MidrhiLuna, Ofo, ArtemisSnape et Deponia pour leurs reviews! Merci également à Ombre de la Lune, je suis très heureuse que tu apprécies autant cette histoire :D Elorah, merci pour ta review et merci d'avoir pointé du doigt mon erreur, c'est corrigé grâce à toi!

Enfin, je dois vous avouer que compte tenu de mon rythme de travail actuel, je ne pense pas pouvoir continuer à publier un chapitre par semaine. Je compte donc publier toutes les deux semaines, j'espère que ça vous ira et que vous continuerez tout de même à lire cette histoire!

Bonne soirée et bonne semaine à tous! **


	10. Chapter 10

Lorsque Draco rentra chez lui ce soir là, son appartement était comme d'habitude. Le comme d'habitude d'avant l'irruption de Potter dans son immeuble, celui qui était calme et paisible. Le canapé était plié, la table basse rangée, et avec un peu de chance Stinky l'aurait débarrassé des cheveux noirs qu'il retrouvait partout. _Partout_. Non seulement Potter avait une propension certaine à mettre le bazar dans n'importe quel endroit, mais ses cheveux aussi se faisaient la malle et décidaient de pourrir la vie de Draco.

Il retira son manteau et s'étira. Enfin tranquille. Retour à la normale. Tout allait bien.

Il était difficile d'imaginer que quelques heures auparavant, Potter était dans sa chambre à lui faire un petit défilé. Difficile d'imaginer qu'avant cela, il avait voulu le réconforter après un cauchemar. Et qu'encore avant cela, il l'avait attendu toute la soirée. Enfin il était encore plus difficile de réaliser que cette relation, qui lui semblait absurde quelques mois auparavant, s'était muée en quelque chose d'agréable. Draco ne saurait pas se l'expliquer, mais il fallait qu'il se rende à l'évidence, il aimait passer du temps avec Potter. Et il n'était même plus sûr que sa solitude en soit l'unique raison. Personne n'avait le même répondant que Potter. Personne n'osait être aussi direct avec lui. Personne ne s'approchait de lui sans avoir peur – de lui-même, de sa famille, de son pouvoir, de son mépris ou de sa froideur.

Il y a quelques semaines encore, Draco ne se voyait pas partager son appartement avec qui que ce soit. Maintenant, il ne se voyait pas le partager avec qui que ce soit d'autre. Et, aussi bizarre que cela puisse paraître, il était rassuré de voir cette pile de vêtements mal pliés dans un coin de la pièce, comme une promesse de retour.

* * *

Lorsque Harry se réveilla à trois heures du matin cette nuit là, rien n'était comme d'habitude. Il se trouvait dans une chambre de Pré-au-Lard, avec Dean Thomas et Seamus Finnigan. La scène aurait eu un semblant de normalité avec Ron et Neville, comme dans leur dortoir de Poudlard, mais le premier était dans une autre chambre avec Hermione et le deuxième dormait au château, dans sa chambre d'apprenti professeur de botanique.

Il se leva de son lit, en prenant bien garde à ne pas faire grincer le parquet. Arrivé à la fenêtre, il l'entrouvrit pour avoir un peu d'air et regarder au dehors. Poudlard était magnifique. Le château semblait suspendu au dessus du lac, dans lequel la lune et les étoiles se reflétaient de manière saisissante. Les rénovations étaient presque achevées et l'école avait retrouvé de sa superbe. Tout semblait paisible. Il percevait un ronflement de l'autre côté du mur. Celui de Ron, immanquablement.

Seamus n'avait pas caché sa surprise quand Harry lui avait appris que Ginny ne les accompagnerait pas alors que Hermione, elle, avait fait le déplacement. Harry ne savait pas ce qui l'avait agacé le plus, Ron qui avait clamé que tout allait bien entre eux et qui s'était automatiquement décrédibilisé ou l'air compatissant de Dean Thomas, comme si il pouvait comprendre ce que Harry pouvait vivre. Harry s'était demandé si Dean tenterait de revoir Ginny si jamais elle redevenait célibataire, et il avait aussitôt chassé cette idée de sa tête. Elle avait toujours eu beaucoup de prétendants, et elle ne serait pas seule bien longtemps. Mais pour l'instant, il s'agissait de leur couple, et il n'était pas question que Dean rôde autour d'elle avant que les choses soient réglées entre eux.

Cette pensée mise à part, tout semblait paisible. Il avait réussi à ne pas faire de cauchemar, alors que cet endroit était chargé de souvenirs, et il n'avait aucun désir d'être ailleurs. Même pas dans son cottage confortable, aux côtés de Ginny, pour au final ne faire que se disputer à propos de quelque chose d'insignifiant. À y réfléchir, il n'y avait qu'une seule personne avec qui Harry aimait se disputer. Mais il était ridicule de penser qu'en cet instant, il aurait voulu être dans le minuscule appartement moldu de Draco Malefoy pour se faire jeter de l'eau à la figure.

* * *

Draco poussa un grand soupir en tournant la tête dans tous les sens pour la énième fois. Lui, Draco Malefoy était en train de se perdre dans les allées d'un magasin moldu. De mieux en mieux. Il trouva enfin le rayon qu'il cherchait, mais comprit rapidement qu'il n'était pas au bout de ses peines. Il avait réussi à mettre dans son panier les six petites pommes écrites sur la recette, ça, ce n'était pas trop compliqué. Mais il était maintenant face à une grande question. Le miel. Parfumé ou non ? De fleurs ou de plantes diverses ? Y avait-il un miel véritablement plus raffiné que l'autre ? Dans le doute, il prit un pot de chaque et se dirigea vers la caisse.

Il s'arrêta juste avant de poser ses articles sur le tapis roulant et laissa échapper un juron. Il venait de se rappeler pourquoi il ne faisait jamais les courses : il ne savait pas utiliser l'argent moldu. Bon, pour cette raison et _aussi_ parce que ce n'était pas la plus passionnante des activités. Heureuse- ment que son elfe gérait son argent auprès des banques moldues, qui avaient toutes un fonctionnement excessivement complexe, sinon il ne s'en sortirait jamais.

Il ouvrit son porte-monnaie et inspecta les bouts de papier qu'il contenant. Il espérait que ça suffirait et que la vendeuse serait suffisamment gentille pour l'aider. Ça allait lui apprendre, à vouloir faire les choses lui-même.

* * *

Harry s'avança, presque chancelant, vers le professeur McGonagall qui s'effaçait pour le laisser parler. La journée était passée en un éclair. Il avait voyagé de salle en salle, dans le jardin, dans les serres, à la lisière de la forêt interdite, pour voir des jeunes sorciers redoubler de prouesses magiques. Il avait même animé un atelier de Quidditch avec Ron. C'était un sentiment étrange, il se sentait vieux tout d'un coup mais aussi revigoré. Il aurait voulu passer plus de temps dans Poudlard, au contact des élèves, de cette jeunesse qui lui rappelait tant de bons souvenirs.

Toute cette bonne humeur s'était cependant effacée, maintenant qu'approchait le moment qu'il redoutait le plus. Ses mains tremblaient alors qu'il montait sur l'estrade, à la place du directeur. Il avait vu Dumbledore donner tant de discours ici, majestueux dans ses longues robes lilas, avec ses lunettes en demi lune et sa barbe de patriarche qu'il espérait ne pas avoir l'air trop petit et chétif en occupant cette place. Il toucha du bout des doigts la soie de la cravate qu'il avait noué autour de son cou, comme pour se donner du courage. Avec un peu de chance, elle lui donnerait un semblant de d'élégance.

Il attendit que le brouhaha se calme dans la Grande Salle et se lança dans ce qui devait être le discours improvisé le plus plat du monde. Ou tout du moins c'était son impression.

* * *

« Blondinet! Deux fish & chips et deux pintes table six! »

« Tout de suite! »

Draco s'approcha à grand pas de la cuisine, ce qui était en réalité un bien grand mot pour un espace aussi exigu où s'entassaient ustensiles en inox et vaisselle d'une marque de grande distribution suédoise. Une petite femme maigrelette fourra deux assiettes dans les mains de Draco et s'arrêta un instant, les poings sur les hanches, pour le regarder zigzaguer entre les tables. Toute frêle qu'elle était, elle n'en était pas pour le moins autoritaire, et ne manquait pas de crier sur ses employés. Elle aimait bien Draco, et le sollicitait encore plus que P. et le patron. Ce qui, pour être honnête, était loin de réjouir le principal intéressé. Il avait l'impression que, une fois encore, le monde entier se liguait contre lui.

Draco détestait ce boulot. Comment quiconque pourrait apprécier de _servir_ les autres de cette manière ? Ça n'avait rien d'enrichissant. Son employeur lui disait qu'il aimait le contact avec les clients et les rencontres qu'il avait pu faire. Draco méprisait chaque personne qui poussait cette porte, moldus, bruyants, stupides. Il les détestait tous. Absolument tous.

Même Potter. C'était un principe de détester Potter. Et demander à finir plus tôt pour pouvoir être présent à son retour ne dérogeait en rien à ce principe.

* * *

« Bonjour à tous. »

Harry se maudit de ne pas s'être éclaircit la voix avant de commencer à parler. Il n'avait même pas parlé, il avait croassé. C'était sûr, il venait de casser l'image de héros classe et ténébreux. Les lectrices de Sorcière Magazine allaient être déçues, il n'avait pas l'envergure d'un Gilderoy Lockhart.

L'intégralité des élèves le dévisageait, le scrutait, l'examinait. Il aurait préféré se retrouver dans un duel à mains nues avec Nagini plutôt que de lever les yeux et affronter leur regard à tous.

Il prit une grande inspiration. Du calme, c'était juste un simple discours. Cinq petites minutes, une remise de petites médailles, un dîner, et c'était fini. Il avait fait pire que ça. Il se racla la gorge et se redressa.

* * *

Draco était en train de remplir des pintes quand son collègue arriva, sac à dos sur l'épaule. Il avait beau faire tous les efforts du monde, Draco n'arrivait pas à se rappeler de son prénom. Au bout d'un moment, ça ne servait plus à rien de chercher, autant l'appeler définitivement P.

« Eh ! Est-ce que ça te dérangerait de faire la fermeture ce soir ? Je pourrais te remplacer un autre jour. »

P. le regarda avec surprise. C'était la première fois qu'ils échangeaient autant de mots. Il acquiesça et Draco, pensant que le problème était réglé, se mit à servir les clients qui attendaient.

« Mais euh, pourquoi tu veux échanger ? Ça fait des mois que tu es là et c'est la première fois que tu demandes à quitter plus tôt. »

Draco posa les verres sur la table et se retourna vers lui. « J'ai quelque chose de prévu ce soir. »

« Ok. »

Il y eut un silence gênant. Draco haussa les sourcils en voyant P. planté devant lui, son sac toujours sur l'épaule. Qu'est qu'il lui voulait, lui ? Devenir son ami ? C'est pour ça qu'il lui barrait le chemin comme ça ?

« C'est pour une fille ? »

Draco eut un petit rire. Si seulement il savait à quel point il se trompait. « Non ». Il fit un pas de côté pour contourner P. mais ce dernier n'avait apparemment pas fini de mettre son nez dans les affaires des autres.

« Alors… C'est pour un garçon ? »

Le petit sourire qu'il arborait était tout à fait déplacé. Draco croisa les bras, tentant d'apparaître plus agacé qu'embarrassé. « Ça ne te regarde pas. »

A ce moment, la cuisinière l'appela une nouvelle fois par son sobriquet habituel. L'expression complice de P. frisa l'indécence alors qu'il faisait un clin d'oeil à Draco. « T'inquiète, je garde ça pour moi blondinet. »

Draco haussa les épaules. Si P. le connaissait véritablement, il comprendrait qu'il n'avait aucune arrière pensée concernant Potter, et qu'il était presque insultant de croire que lui, un Malefoy, pourrait s'intéresser à un tel homme de cette manière.

* * *

« Je profite de l'occasion qui m'est présentée ce soir pour m'adresser directement à vous, élèves des prestigieuses écoles magiques. Tout d'abord, je tiens à vous remercier de votre accueil chaleureux et de votre bonne humeur. J'ai vu bon nombre de talentueux sorciers et sorcières aujourd'hui, et c'était un véritable plaisir de vous rencontrer et de partager ces moments avec vous.

Je suis désolé de vous répéter un discours que vous avez sûrement déjà entendu, mais ce que j'ai surtout vu aujourd'hui c'était des jeunes qui ne se connaissaient pas, de cultures et d'horizons différents, qui ont réussi à travailler et à s'amuser ensemble. Vous êtes la jeunesse du monde magique. Bon, j'ose espérer faire encore partie de la jeunesse au sens large, ça ne fait que quelques années que j'ai quitté l'école, mais vous saisissez l'idée. Vous êtes l'avenir. Et pour être honnête avec vous, vous me donnez beaucoup d'espoir.

Il est inutile de vous rappeler les temps sombres que nous avons connu il n'y a pas si longtemps que ça. Je suis conscient que parmi vous, certains on perdu des amis, de la famille, même de simples connaissances. Je connais le trou béant que de telles pertes peut laisser dans votre cœur. »

Les mains de Harry se serrèrent sur les deux extrémités du pupitre. Il s'y accrochait pour ne pas tomber. Son coeur battait la chamade et il se sentait terriblement vulnérable. Lui, parler de ça en public ? De sa souffrance, de sa culpabilité, de ses doutes ?

Mais il le fallait.

« Je sais que ce n'est pas tous les jours facile, je sais que ça vous hante à tel point que vous vous sentiriez presque coupable d'être ici, en vie. J'en ai surpris quelques uns d'entre vous s'arrêter de rire, presque choqués d'oublier l'espace d'un instant toute leur peine, comme si vous étiez fautifs.

Alors laissez moi vous dire une chose. On ne peut faire revenir ceux que nous avons perdu. C'est une triste réalité, et croyez bien que je partage votre douleur. Nous aurions tous aimé pouvoir protéger toujours plus de personnes mais rien de ce nous pouvons faire maintenant ne changera quoi que ce soit à ce qui s'est passé. Mais s'enfermer dans le deuil et dans la peine n'est pas non plus la solution. »

Harry prit une nouvelle grande inspiration. Est-ce qu'il allait vraiment dire ce qu'il allait dire ? Il croisa les doigts pour que son semblant de discours ne soit pas retranscrit dans les journaux.

« Quelqu'un avec qui j'ai pu échanger sur ce sujet dernièrement m'a demandé si le meilleur moyen de leur rendre hommage ne serait pas de vivre, tout simplement. Et je pense très honnêtement que cette personne a raison. Alors autorisez vous à être heureux. Rendez hommage à ceux qui sont tombés en vous construisant le plus beau des futurs. »

Harry s'écarta du podium, et prit sur lui pour ne pas courir se réfugier dans un coin, loin des projecteurs. Il vit les élèves applaudir, tous, mêmes ceux qui étaient à la table des Serpentards. Certains avaient les yeux humides, d'autres pleuraient ouvertement. Il détestait ces instants de réalisation quand il constatait, une fois de plus, que la guerre avait fait des ravages partout.

Il se retourna et vit un spectacle similaire à la table des professeurs. Hermione essuyait des larmes qui ne cessaient d'apparaître au coin de ses yeux, et Ron faisait manifestement un effort considérable pour ne pas s'effondrer.

Harry espérait juste que Ginny entendrait son message. Il était temps qu'ils s'autorisent à être heureux. Que lui aussi, s'autorise à être heureux. Avec ou sans elle.

* * *

« Mais c'est illégal, maître Draco ! Je ne devrais pas vous aider de cette manière ! »

Draco regarda durement l'elfe qui, montée sur un tabouret, se tordait les mains. Elle portait un uniforme vert pomme aux insignes du ministère, parfaitement hideux soit dit en passant. Il n'aurait jamais pensé voir une elfe de maison en petite robe avec un chapeau plat écrasant ses oreilles de chauve-souris mais pour être honnête, il n'aurait pas pu l'imaginer à moins de prendre une bonne dose de psychotropes.

« On s'en fiche, Stinky ! Il me faut accueillir Potter comme il se doit ! »

L'elfe obtempéra, non sans un gémissement craintif, couinant tout bas qu'elle ne devrait pas être ici, qu'elle était une mauvaise elfe... La complainte habituelle.

Draco se frotta les mains. Son plan était en place, il ne manquait plus que sa cible vienne se jeter dans la gueule du loup. Un peu plus et il laissait échapper un rire sardonique.

Dans le four que Stinky venait de mettre en route, une tarte aux pommes et au miel cuisait doucement, destinée à fournir à un maigrichon étourdi le sucre et les calories dont il se privait depuis bien trop longtemps. Draco était déterminé à engraisser Harry Potter, et il comptait bien parvenir à ses fins.

* * *

**Bonjour tout le monde! Je suis ravie de tous vous retrouver, c'est long deux semaines! J'espère, comme d'habitude, que vous avez apprécié ce chapitre et je vous remercie du fond du coeur de votre fidélité et de votre soutien. Je sais que ce chapitre est court, je sais qu'il est découpé bizarrement mais je n'arrivais pas à envisager différemment ce temps que Harry et Draco passeraient éloignés l'un de l'autre. Un peu comme dans les films, quand les scènes très courtes s'enchaînent et vont d'un personnage à l'autre. Vous voyez ce que je veux dire? Je ne sais pas si j'ai réussi à atteindre le résultat escompté mais j'espère qu'il vous plaira tout de même!

Suite à la review d'ArtemisSnape, que je remercie d'ailleurs pour avoir pointé du doigt mes erreurs dans mon précédent chapitre, je voudrais savoir si certains d'entre vous seraient intéressés pour corriger mes textes avant que je ne les publie. J'ai créé une adresse mail à cet effet (et je suis obligée de mettre des espaces entre les points parce que le site plante et qu'on ne voit pas l'adresse mais en réalité, tout est bien collé) : sarcasticquill . ff . net (arobase sous entendue mais qui ne s'affiche pas, on adore) gmail . com

Vous pouvez bien évidemment m'écrire à propos de quelque chose d'autre, je dis ça notamment pour les personnes qui n'ont pas de compte sur ce site et/ou qui ne souhaitent pas laisser de review. Ah, et pour ceux qui n'ont pas de compte ici, je pourrais vous envoyer un mail dès que je publie un nouveau chapitre, si ça vous intéresse :)

Maintenant je m'adresse directement à ArtemisSnape, merci beaucoup pour ta review! J'avoue ne pas avoir lu suffisamment de Drarry pour rencontrer une scène à la Cristina Cordula mais je suis heureuse que celle-ci te plaise! Et OUI, damn, je pensais inclure Teddy mais pas à ce point là, et ton idée et géniale, et tu me sauves d'un writer's block puissant, donc merci merci merci! D'ailleurs si tu as d'autres suggestions de cet ordre là ou si tu as plus de précisions à apporter, n'hésite surtout pas, je serais ravie d'en discuter! (Et j'ai ta vidéo dans ma liste "vidéos à regarder" sur Youtube, promis je la regarde pour la prochaine fois!)

Merci également à Louisa74, Deponia, olga2000, Arahila et ofo pour leurs reviews! Vous êtes vraiment adorables, merci du fond du coeur.  
Sur ce je vous souhaite une excellente fin de week-end et je vous dis à bientôt!**


	11. Chapter 11

Harry avait l'impression qu'il allait s'endormir sur place, là, dans les 500 mètres entre la sortie de la station de métro et l'immeuble au coin de la rue. Après être rentré par portoloin au Chaudron Baveur, il s'était senti trop fatigué pour pouvoir transplaner en sécurité. Son souvenir de Ron partiellement désartibulé était encore suffisamment vivace pour lui passer l'envie de prendre le risque.

Arrivé tant bien que mal à l'étage, il poussa la porte de l'appartement dans un dernier effort surhumain. Elle n'était pas verrouillée, comme si il était attendu. Et effectivement, Malefoy était assis sur sa chaise, face à l'entrée, ses longues jambes croisées devant lui. Il était comme à son habitude, impeccable dans sa tenue, le dos droit et les mouvements souples. Harry l'envierait presque. Ce n'était pas juste, lui avait l'air ridicule quand il portait des habits de ce genre, et il était tellement fatigué qu'il n'avait pas l'énergie de se tenir aussi bien. Son dos s'arrondissait dès qu'il s'asseyait, comme pour rapprocher son visage de la table où il était si tentant de s'endormir.

En voyant Harry arriver, Malefoy haussa les sourcils en l'examinant des pieds jusqu'à la tête. Quoi _encore_ ?

« Tu n'as quand même pas noué ta cravate comme ça, si ? ». Harry soupira. Hermione n'était pas la seule à devoir revoir l'ordre de ses priorités.

« Eh bien si, où est le problème ? »

« Ce nœud était à la mode il y a trois ans, mais là c'est fini. » Malefoy se leva en secouant la tête. « Potter, tu es vraiment un cas désespéré. »

Au risque de décevoir Malefoy, Harry n'avait pas l'énergie de batailler avec lui sur un détail aussi insignifiant. « Le jour où j'aurai besoin d'un conseiller en nœud de cravate je t'appellerai, mais là je suis juste crevé. Alors si on pouvait faire une trêve pour ce soir, ça serait sympa. » Il dénoua justement la cravate qu'il avait encore autour du cou et s'empressa de changer de sujet de conversation. « Ça sent bon ici ».

Une douce odeur sucrée embaumait l'appartement, et même si il avait été contraint et forcé de dîner convenablement à Poudlard, elle réussissait à lui donner faim. Malefoy s'approcha encore de lui et saisit la cravate que Harry avait encore entre les mains. « C'est pas nouveau ».

Tout hautain qu'il était, Malefoy semblait plutôt de bonne humeur. La preuve, il ne lui avait pas arraché la cravate des mains, et c'était déjà énorme. Maintenant, Harry n'avait qu'à s'efforcer de ne pas le vexer et tout se passerait bien. « Encore plus que d'habitude. »

Malefoy haussa les épaules. « C'est normal. J'ai fait une tarte. Et j'imagine que ça aussi, tu vas vouloir en profiter. Mais ça c'est comme mon toit, mon canapé, mes vêtements… ». Il agita la cravate comme pour souligner son propos.

C'était bien essayé, comme tentative de diversion, mais Harry n'allait pas se laisser avoir aussi facilement. Quelque chose dans ce comportement était louche. Malefoy, cuistot ? C'était trop gros pour qu'il puisse y croire. « Et ça t'arrive souvent de te faire des tartes comme ça ? »

« Je fais ce que je veux. Je suis chez moi, je te rappelle ».

Sous le regard suspicieux de Harry, il posa la cravate sur le dossier d'une chaise et sortit la tarte du four. Elle ne payait vraiment pas de mine, toute cabossée et difforme, on aurait dit qu'elle avait été cuisinée par un enfant de cinq ans. Malefoy se saisit d'un couteau et commença à la couper, maladroitement. Harry aurait très bien pu se moquer de lui, lui dire qu'à plus d'une vingtaine d'années il était ridicule de ne pas savoir couper une tarte proprement mais il ne dit rien. Malefoy avait été servi par des domestiques toute sa vie, et du jour au lendemain il s'était retrouvé seul. Le changement avait dû être rude. Harry n'avait pas pour habitude de l'épargner mais aujourd'hui, il avait manifestement fait un effort, et méritait peut-être lui aussi un peu de répit.

Malefoy glissa une assiette vers Harry. « Tiens, ingrat. »

Une trêve. On avait dit, une trêve. Ne pas vexer inutilement.

Mais ça restait Malefoy, bon sang.

« Dis-moi », demanda Harry en s'asseyant, « quand tu as cuisiné, tu portais un petit tablier ? Avec des fleurs, des coeurs, ou de la broderie ? Je suis curieux, tu ne pourrais pas me le montrer et me faire un petit défilé ? »

Les yeux de Malefoy se mirent à lancer des éclairs. Ah, ça lui avait manqué. « Ce n'est pas parce que je n'ai pas de baguette magique que je ne peux pas t'étrangler, Potter. »

* * *

La cuillère avait à peine touché les lèvres de Harry que Malefoy lui demandait déjà ce qu'il pensait de ses talents culinaires.

« C'est... bon. Ça ne paie pas de mine, comme ça, mais c'est vraiment bon ». Et, aussi étonnant que cela puisse paraître, c'était vrai. Les pommes fondaient en bouche, délicieusement sucrées par le miel qui coulait au fond de la gorge. Les amandes effilées parsemées sur la garniture rajoutaient une petite touche de croquant et rehaussaient le tout. À ces mots, Malefoy prit une bouchée à son tour.

Harry lui lança un regard amusé. « Pourquoi, il fallait que je joue le cobaye avant que cette tarte ne vienne à la rencontre de ton noble palais ? Tu ne l'as pas empoisonnée, au moins ? ». A y réfléchir, ça le rassurerait presque. Malefoy aux fourneaux par gentillesse, c'était suspect. Malefoy aux fourneaux pour empoisonner Harry Potter, ce n'était qu'un retour à la normale.

« Pas que je sache, mais autant te rendre utile ». Du bout de sa cuillère, il adouba Harry. Une tape sur l'épaule droite, une sur l'épaule gauche, et une sur le haut du crâne. « Je te nomme goûteur personnel de l'héritier de la prestigieuse famille Malefoy. »

« C'est trop d'honneur », dit Harry en inclinant sa tête. « Et je suppose que ce n'est pas une recette que tu as l'habitude de faire ? »

« En effet, mais j'estime en tout humilité que je m'en sors particulièrement bien ». Bah voyons. Harry ne lui ferait pas le plaisir de lui confirmer. La voix de Malefoy était beaucoup plus douce quand il reprit la parole. « C'était mon dessert préféré quand j'étais petit. Dobby m'en apportait en cachette quand mon père me punissait dans ma chambre sans manger. »

Une bouffée de nostalgie envahit Harry. Dobby était une créature profondément gentille, il lui manquait tellement. Il n'avait aucun problème à l'imaginer apporter de la nourriture en cachette au petit Draco avant d'aller se repasser les doigts, se pincer les oreilles ou se frapper le crâne avec une lampe de chevet pour avoir désobéi à Lucius. Malefoy aurait-il pu avoir de l'affection pour une créature autre que lui-même ? N'avait-il pas toujours été un odieux personnage à l'égo démesuré ?

* * *

« Et sinon, ta journée, c'était bien ? ». Draco s'appliquait vraiment ce soir. Il voulait montrer à Potter qu'il n'était pas toujours aussi sec et méprisant qu'il le croyait. Même si, il fallait l'avouer, il prenait sur lui pour ne pas critiquer ses cheveux en bataille et les taches de graisse qu'il avait faites sur la manche gauche de sa chemise.

« C'était bien. On est arrivés tôt le matin, vers huit heures et demie, et ils commençaient à peine les ateliers. Il y en avait vraiment partout, et dans tout les domaines, alors on a passé la journée par groupe de deux à tourner dans tout le château mais aussi dans le parc, dans le lac, sur le terrain de Quidditch… J'étais avec Ron, évidemment. Hermione était avec Luna, et Dean avec Seamus. On a aussi revu Neville, avec le professeur Chourave. Globalement c'était super bien organisé, McGonagall peut être fière ». Lorsqu'ils ne se chamaillaient pas, assez peu de sujets de conversation semblaient redonner vie à Potter comme celui de Poudlard. Et il se trouvait que Draco ne détestait pas le voir aller mieux, alors il le poussa à en dire un peu plus.

« Et comment est le château ? »

« Les rénovations ont pas mal avancé, il ne reste que quelques petites choses à fignoler, comme le plafond de la Grande Salle qui est encore un peu capricieux. Et j'ai discuté avec des personnages de tableau qui avaient encore trop peur pour oser sortir de leur cachette... Mais je me sentais comme à la maison ». Il était rassurant de savoir que ce lieu familier avait retrouvé un peu de sa chaleur. Dans son dernier souvenir, la Grande Salle était pleine de blessés et puait la mort. Potter continuait à parler, comme si il était encore là bas. « Ce qui m'a marqué, c'est qu'ils ont beaucoup renforcé les sortilèges de protection et il y a encore des agents du ministère qui assurent la sécurité. C'était censé être une mesure temporaire mais il faut croire que ça rassure les parents... Je me rappelle encore qu'à son arrivée, Kingsley nous a dit que si on voulait partir sur de bonnes bases, notre première mission serait de rassurer et de mettre en confiance la population. »

« Kingsley? » Ça lui disait quelque chose, mais Draco trop était occupé à observer Potter s'agiter pour chercher à qui appartenait ce prénom ridicule.

« Kingsley Shacklebolt. Le Ministre de la Magie. Tu es sûr de toujours recevoir la Gazette du Sorcier ou tu es devenu analphabète depuis que tu as quitté l'école ? »

« Eh, je croyais qu'on faisait une trêve », fit remarquer Draco en fronçant les sourcils. Ce n'était pas de sa faute si Potter le déconcentrait tout à coup. Ouvrir les boutons de sa chemise, comme ça, c'était indécent. Et cette tache, bon sang. « Je ne pensais pas que tu parlais de lui, j'avais oublié que vous étiez intimes à ce point. »

Potter haussa les épaules. « Il faisait partie de l'Ordre. On se connaît depuis des années ».

Draco ne dit rien et cala son menton dans sa main, pensif. Il lui était plus facile de se préoccuper de choses futiles telles que l'accoutrement ridicule de Potter, ou bien la réalisation d'une recette. Mais dès qu'il ouvrait la bouche, Potter n'avait de cesse de le renvoyer à sa dure réalité : il n'était qu'un minable, un ex-Mangemort déchu, exilé dans le monde des moldus. Il fut un temps où entretenir de bonnes relations avec le Ministre de la Magie faisait partie de ses fonctions en tant que Malefoy, et aujourd'hui il ne saurait même pas citer le nom de tous les membres du gouvernement.

Il ne savait pas ce qu'il préférait, sa vie incroyablement plate de sorcier esseulé dans le monde moldu ou sa vie, un peu plus mouvementée, aux côtés de Potter.

* * *

« Et toi, quoi de neuf ? »

Harry avait hésité à secouer sa main sous les yeux de Malefoy, qui semblait perdu dans ses pensées. Il savait très bien comment Malefoy avait réagi la dernière fois qu'il lui avait posé cette question, mais il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de demander. Il avait réellement envie de savoir ce qu'il avait fait pendant tout ce temps séparés. Enfin, tout ce temps. À peine une journée en réalité.

Les yeux de Malefoy se fixèrent sur lui et il prit une grande inspiration. Harry retint son souffle.

« Oh, tu sais, il ne m'arrive pas grand-chose, tu es le seul à avoir le culot de venir m'embêter. La plupart des gens ont l'amabilité de me laisser tranquille ». C'était du Malefoy tout craché. Froid méprisant, avec une petite touche d'insulte. Harry ne savait vraiment pas à quoi il s'attendait.

« Sinon j'ai reçu un courrier de Pansy, je la vois avec Blaise la semaine prochaine. »

« Ah oui ? » C'était nouveau, ça. Avec un peu de chance, ils pourraient avoir une conversation normale un jour.

Malefoy acquiesça et prit un ton revanchard. « Tu vois, moi aussi je vois mes amis. »

« C'est bien ». Ce n'était même pas ironique de sa part, Harry était véritablement content de voir que Malefoy semblait mieux se porter ces derniers temps. Il était toujours un emmerdeur de première, mais il le sentait moins amer. « Parkinson je m'en doutais, mais Zabini aussi ? »

« Eh oui. Il a plus de conversation que Crabbe et Goyle, tu sais. »

« Je me doute... » Harry se remémorait ses souvenirs de sixième année, de ces mois qu'il avait savamment employés à espionner Malefoy. Pour la bonne cause, bien évidemment. La vision de Malefoy la tête sur les genoux de Parkinson n'était pas des plus agréables à revivre mais il lui semblait qu'en effet, Zabini ne devait pas être très loin à ce moment là. « C'est vrai que vous aviez l'air plutôt proches, durant les dernières années de classe. »

« C'est un bon ami. Et avec son physique avantageux il détourne l'attention des femmes, ce qui est plutôt commode ».

Malefoy sourit franchement à l'évocation de son compagnon de classe. Ça aussi, c'était nouveau.

« Son physique avantageux ? » Maintenant que Harry connaissait l'inclinaison de Malefoy pour les hommes, il ne pouvait pas se retenir de demander des précisions. Se pourrait-il que Malefoy ait un faible pour Zabini ? C'était la première fois qu'il l'entendait parler en termes aussi élogieux d'un homme qui n'était pas Lucius.

« Oui, tu n'as jamais remarqué ? Il est grand, plus que toi en tout cas. Il est musclé. Il a un sourire charmant. Il a un beau teint. »

Bêtement, Harry répéta ces trois derniers mots, frappé par l'ironie de la situation. « Un beau teint ».

Il se souvenait tout d'un coup des jeunes filles qui défaillaient en voyant le beau Zabini dans les couloirs de Poudlard. Il le considérait déjà comme un bel enfoiré, pour la simple et bonne raison qu'il était jaloux de son aisance avec la gent féminine, mais Malefoy venait d'en rajouter une couche. Ce n'était pas juste d'avoir un pouvoir de séduction tel que hommes et femmes soient à ce point attirés. Surtout des hommes comme Malefoy, qui par définition semblent être insaisissables.

Malefoy haussa les épaules. « Il paraît que ça peut jouer ». Est-ce qu'il pouvait arrêter d'être nonchalant l'espace d'une seconde, histoire que Harry puisse deviner le fond de sa pensée ? Mais après tout, il n'en avait rien à faire, Malefoy était bien libre de tomber sous le charme de qui il voulait. Que ce soit de Zabini ou d'autres hommes, d'ailleurs, il y était totalement indifférent.

« Et vous avez déjà… »

Harry voulut se raviser mais il était trop tard. C'était une question somme toute assez innocente, il aurait pu la poser à n'importe lequel de ses amis. Enfin, peut-être pas à Ron, maintenant qu'il était casé. Et pas à Neville, qui finirait par lui parler de ses plantes. Et peut-être pas à Dean, qui lui parlerait de Ginny. Mais un autre de ses amis, assurément.

Cependant Malefoy ne semblait pas avoir compris ça. Au contraire, il s'était redressé sur sa chaise et se penchait vers lui, son horripilant sourire au le coin des lèvres.

« Déjà quoi, Potter ? »

* * *

Potter se redressa. « Est-ce que vous avez déjà été… »

« Été quoi, Potter ? » Draco savait pertinemment qu'il avait encore ce fichu sourire en coin placardé sur la figure. La plupart du temps il le faisait pour agacer Potter mais là, il ne pouvait simplement pas s'en empêcher.

« Ensemble ? »

« On est amis, on a passé des moments ensemble, c'est évident », répondit-il en s'appuyant sur le dossier de sa chaise, avec un mouvement dédaigneux de la main. Oui, il avait très bien compris et non, il ne donnerait pas satisfaction à Potter avant qu'il explicite sa demande. Le voir se tortiller sur son siège de cette manière était juste trop beau. Il se mordait même la lèvre, c'était jouissif.

« Je veux dire, ensemble comme plus que des amis. »

« Comme meilleurs amis ? », enchaîna Draco en haussant exagérément les sourcils. « Je suppose que… »

« Non, pas comme ça... », dit Potter en secouant la tête. « Comme… Comme amants, ou je ne sais quoi, enfin tu m'as compris ». Draco s'efforça de se retenir de sourire en voyant Potter rougir. « Après je m'en fiche, si tu ne veux pas me le dire, ça m'est égal. »

Mais bien sûr. Draco planta son regard dans celui de Potter. Il avait peut-être suffisamment durer le plaisir. Encore quelques secondes…

« Non. Je ne lui ai jamais fait cet honneur. » Draco était bien fier de sa réponse, aussi il s'autorisa un petit rire moqueur.

« Ok, c'était juste pour savoir ». Potter ne l'avait sans doute pas remarqué, mais il venait de reprendre son souffle. Il était presque mignon quand il rougissait comme ça. Était-ce de la jalousie, de la possessivité ? Ou tout simplement de la curiosité ? Draco savait qu'il n'y avait absolument aucune raison de s'emballer, mais tout de même, un tout petit sentiment de satisfaction avait pointé le bout de son nez.

* * *

« Donc, tu as vu des gens de Dumstrang et de Beaux-bâtons ? » Draco s'était lancé au secours de Potter, au bout de quelques secondes de silence pesant. Et ce alors qu'il n'avait qu'une envie, celle de mettre Potter encore plus mal à l'aise. Comme c'était chevaleresque de sa part. Il devrait demander une médaille.

Potter acquiesça et eut même un petit rire. « Ron a toujours du mal à se contenir devant les vélanes, c'est un problème récurrent. »

Weasley n'était pas un grand séducteur non plus, il fallait le dire, et les vélanes étaient clairement au-delà de tout ce qu'il pouvait rêver de conquérir. Pas étonnant qu'il se soit rabattu sur Granger, avec sa touffe de cheveux hirsutes et ses dents de lapin. « C'est sa petite femme qui devait être ravie. »

Potter rit à nouveau. « Personne n'a osé lui dire, tu penses. »

Draco serra les dents et tenta d'étouffer l'amertume qui revenait au galop. Seuls les Gryffondor semblaient avoir le pouvoir de le faire rire ainsi. Il avait beau passer son temps avec Potter, sentir grandir son influence auprès de lui, le Survivant lui semblait inaccessible lorsqu'il parlait de ses amis. Potter était pour Draco ce que les souris sont pour chats : une proie, un petit animal à faire tourner entre ses griffes, à taquiner. L'idée de devoir partager son jouet l'agaçait fortement.

« Granger, cette tortionnaire. »

« Oh je ne m'inquiète pas pour Ron, il doit être entre de bonnes mains ». Draco aurait bien aimé comprendre ce qu'ils trouvaient les uns aux autres. Lui-même était parfaitement conscient qu'être ami avec Blaise et Pansy était non seulement agréable, mais aussi particulièrement utile quand il s'agissait d'influer sur les décisions des puissants. Où était leur intérêt, à eux, membres du bas peuple ? Qu'est-ce qu'un homme aussi exceptionnel que Potter faisait avec des êtres aussi insignifiants ?

« Ça doit être dur d'être marié, non ? »

« Bah écoute, ils ont plutôt l'air heureux pour l'instant. Et puis avec un bébé en route, ils ne risquent pas de s'ennuyer avant un bout de temps. » Comment est-ce que Potter pouvait en parler avec autant de légèreté ? Draco n'arrivait pas à comprendre comment on pouvait aimer quelqu'un au point de se donner corps et âme. Dans sa vie, il y avait les personnes qui lui faisaient peur, les personnes qui avaient peur avec lui, et les personnes qui avaient peur de lui. Il n'y avait que de la peur, partout.

Sauf peut-être avec Potter, qui avait l'outrecuidance de le considérer comme son égal et de bien lui faire comprendre.

« Peut-être… Ils sont quand même jeunes pour tout ça, non ? ». Encore quelque chose qui dépassait son entendement. Draco avait déjà suffisamment de mal à s'occuper de sa petite personne, il aurait un mal fou à supporter qu'un adulte envahisse sa vie, alors s'imaginer avec un bébé braillard sur les bras...

« Je ne saurais pas te dire, mais pour l'instant ça a l'air de leur réussir. Ils s'aiment, et ils sont sûrs de vouloir passer le reste de leur vie ensemble. Pas comme Ginny et moi... »

Ah, voilà que Potter mentionnait la fille Weasley, ça faisait longtemps. Mais Draco en avait suffisamment entendu pour la soirée, il n'était pas d'humeur à écouter les peines de coeur du binoclard. Il était chez lui, Potter devait faire attention à lui. C'était aussi simple que ça. « C'est bien pour ça que je ne compte pas me marier. C'est beaucoup trop d'ennuis. »

Potter avait l'air surpris. Était-ce si étrange de ne pas vouloir s'enchaîner ainsi à une autre personne ? Draco était-il un monstre sans sentiments ? Il préférait être insensible et garder un minimum de sens de préservation, pas comme ces abrutis de Gryffondor.

« Ah oui ? Et tu fais quoi de l'avenir de la grande famille Malefoy ? »

Draco eut un sourire sans joie. « On va pas se mentir, tu sais très bien où elle en est, la grande famille Malefoy. Mon père devait me trouver un beau parti mais sa libération n'est pas pour tout de suite. J'ai le temps. »

« T'as une idée de ce que tu veux pour ton futur au moins ? Avec qui tu veux passer ta vie ? »

« Eh bien, mon père… »  
Potter regarda Draco comme si c'était le dernier des crétins. « Je m'en fiche de ton père, ce qui m'intéresse c'est toi. »

* * *

Cette fois ci, Draco était pris de court. « Je… je ne sais pas. Je n'y ai jamais vraiment réfléchi. »

« Et si tu tombes amoureux ? »

Draco leva les yeux au ciel. Afficher de la désinvolture, toujours. « Parce que tu crois peut-être qu'il y a beaucoup de sorciers mignons là où je travaille ? »

« C'est n'est qu'une hypothèse ! Tu fais quoi si tu tombes amoureux du sorcier le plus beau gosse que tu aies jamais rencontré ? »

Est-ce que Potter était forcé de lui demander ce genre de choses? Certes, Draco voulait qu'il fasse attention à lui, mais il était plus à l'aise quand il lui lançait des piques. « Déjà, la probabilité pour qu'il aime les hommes lui aussi… »

« Tu ne joues pas le jeu, je me confie et toi tu évites les questions ! », protesta Potter, qui soit dit en passant n'avait pas totalement tort. « Admettons qu'il t'aime aussi. »

C'était une idée farfelue. Draco, aimé ? Ça supposerait qu'il existe sur terre une personne qui pourrait le supporter, qui accepterait ses faiblesses et qui ne s'offusquerait pas de sa froideur... Une personne, qui malgré tous ses défauts et sa jeunesse marquée du sceau de la honte, pourrait être fière de lui.

Il regarda fixement Potter, qui attendait patiemment une réponse. Est-ce qu'il pensait vraiment qu'une telle personne pourrait exister ? Est-ce qu'il pensait vraiment que tout le monde avait sa générosité et sa naïveté idiote de croire que Draco pouvait être digne de confiance ? Saleté de héros.

« D'accord », concéda Draco à contre coeur. « Je suppose que dans ce cas là, si j'étais _vraiment_ amoureux, je l'épouserais. » Il n'en croyait pas un mot, il avait abandonné l'idée d'un mariage d'amour depuis des lustres, mais si ça pouvait faire taire Potter...

« Et tu voudrais avoir des enfants ? »  
« Eh oh, on se calme Potter. Certes, on n'en est plus à se battre à chaque fois qu'on se voit, mais il semble qu'on n'en est pas encore au stade de discuter des gamins qu'on va avoir ». Une petite voix lui chuchota que non, il en était juste au stade de lui cuisiner le dessert de son enfance. Draco apprécia moyennement l'intervention de cette petite voix.

« Et moi qui rêvais d'avoir un blondinet aux yeux verts. » Draco avait grimacé en entendant le mot de blondinet, simple déformation professionnelle. Mais tiens, Potter s'était décidé à jouer le jeu et _ça_ , c'était intéressant. Il se moquait bien de ce que la petite voix pourrait lui dire désormais, il était trop content de voir que Potty mordait à l'hameçon.

« Désolé de te décevoir mais ça risque d'être techniquement compliqué. Est-ce que tu as besoin que je te rappelle comment sont faits les bébés ou ça ira ? »

« A ton avis ? C'est bien pour ça que je te pose la question de l'adoption ». Potter avait l'air très content de lui. Un peu plus et il appuyait sa remarque d'un clin d'œil, et Draco se félicita de l'influence qu'il avait sur lui.

« Si on pousse le raisonnement encore plus loin, je suppose que oui, j'opterais pour l'adoption. Mais seulement si mon… époux veut absolument avoir des enfants. » Encore une fois, c'était vraiment pour que Potter se taise. Il était bien sympathique, mais les meilleures plaisanteries sont les plus courtes. Et parler de sa vie amoureuse était une sacrée blague, étant donné sa situation actuelle.

« Mais sans grande conviction, je me trompe ? » Increvable. Il était increvable. Ça devrait être son nouveau surnom. Draco soupira.  
« Je n'ai pas vraiment eu le père le plus aimant et pédagogue de la terre. Si possible, j'aimerais ne pas me retrouver à reproduire la même chose ». A choisir, il préférait effectivement rester seul et aigri plutôt que de vivre avec un tel poids sur les épaules. De toute façon, il se sentait déjà seul et aigri.

« Et donc tu envisagerais un orphelinat de sorciers ? Ça existe, ça ? » Pas étonnant qu'il ait survécu à deux Avada Kedavra, cette enflure était coriace.

« Évidemment, tu nous prends pour qui ? Et je peux te dire qu'ils doivent avoir du monde en ce moment. » Avec un peu de chance, Potter lâcherait prise. Il venait de caser une allusion à la guerre et à ses innombrables victimes, ça devrait le calmer, non ?

« Et... tu n'as pas peur que tes enfants ne soient pas de sang pur ? » Alors c'était ça, l'opinion que Potter avait de lui ? Pensait-il réellement que ses convictions s'arrêtaient là ?

« Honnêtement, pour avoir comparé les performances de Granger, qui est née moldue, avec les tiennes, alors que les Potter sont une grande famille sang pur... je me demande s'il ne vaudrait pas mieux d'adopter un sang de bourbe. »

* * *

« T'es terrible ». Potter lui sourit, plus amusé qu'excédé.

« N'est-ce pas? J'adore ça », répondit Draco avec malice. En cet instant, ils auraient presque l'air complices. Il était si simple de lui sourire en retour, sans avoir à réfléchir aux conséquences. Draco se demanda si, au fond, ce n'était pas ça que les Gryffondor recherchaient quand ils étaient ensemble. Jamais il n'avait ressenti ça avec Pansy, ou avec Blaise. Il fallait toujours qu'il reste sur ses gardes, qu'il garde sa posture de sorcier de sang pur, qu'il se comporte en bon Malefoy.

Potter se laissa aller contre le dossier de sa chaise, visiblement fatigué. « Heureusement que ça reste une hypothèse, je ne vois pas qui voudrait t'épouser. »

Ça, c'était juste blessant.

« Mais rassure-toi, il n'a jamais été question de toi dans l'histoire », répondit Draco le plus sèchement possible. Potter n'aurait pas du évoquer cette hypothèse, si douce et réconfortante, pour se moquer de lui quelques minutes plus tard. Potter n'aurait pas dû jouer à l'ami intéressé par ses plans d'avenir. Potter aurait dû rester chez lui un point c'est tout.

« Bien évidemment. »

Draco s'empressa de hocher la tête. Il était sûr d'avoir fini par développer une allergie au binoclard à la cicatrice ridicule. Ce n'était pas parce que môssieur Harry Potter se trouvait dans son appartement depuis quelques jours, qu'il lui empruntait ses vêtements et qu'il venait de manger une tarte spécialement confectionnée par ses soins, que ça changeait _quoi que ce soit_ à leur haine ancestrale. « Ça serait absurde. »

« Je ne vois même pas pourquoi on en parle. »

« Exactement. »

Draco ponctua ces bonnes paroles d'un signe de la main, comme pour se débarrasser de toutes les images qui s'étaient formées dans son esprit. Il aurait bien aimé encore embêter Potter, lui faire comprendre qu'il n'avait pas le droit de le traiter ainsi, mais celui-ci venait de lui offrir le spectacle d'un bâillement monstrueux sans même couvrir sa bouche de sa main. Il n'avait décidément aucune manière, mais Draco se chargerait de lui refaire son éducation plus tard.

« Bon. Je vais me coucher », annonça-t-il en se levant de table. « J'espère que tu es content, demain tu auras l'appartement pour toi, je fais la fermeture. » Cette perspective l'enthousiasmait. Une soirée, seul entouré de moldus répugnants, à se morfondre. Mais, voyons le côté positif des choses, il n'aurait pas Potter sur le dos pour lui poser toutes ces questions indiscrètes. Ça devrait lui plaire, non ?

* * *

Harry se redressa sur son siège, mal à l'aise. Il avait dû dire quelque chose qui ne fallait pas, vu le ton cassant qu'employait Malefoy tout à coup. C'était à n'y rien comprendre, il l'accueillait avec des insultes et une part de tarte faite maison, il l'amenait sur des sujets de conversations très privés, faisait la prude quand Harry lui posait des questions mais se vexait quand il retrouvait son sarcasme habituel. Malefoy était pire que toutes les filles que Harry avait fréquentées. Elles étaient au nombre de deux, certes, mais Malefoy lui semblait tout de même être très _très_ compliqué.

Il était hors de question qu'il s'excuse pour quelque chose qu'il ne comprenait pas. Mais il n'avait pas non plus envie que Malefoy lui fasse la tête indéfiniment.

« Je passerai te voir. » Que ce soit clair, il faisait cela uniquement pour rendre leur cohabitation plus vivable.

Malefoy haussa les épaules. « Tu fais comme tu le sens. À demain, Potter. »

Harry soupira longuement. Malefoy était vraiment pire qu'une fille, et il plaignait le malheureux qui tenterait de le séduire un jour.

* * *

Sorti de la salle de bains, Harry tenait sa chemise dans une main et son pantalon dans l'autre, perdu dans ses pensées. Il devait retourner au travail le lendemain, jeudi, et le week-end n'était pas si loin. Il passait généralement son samedi chez lui ou chez Ron et Hermione à se prélasser, et son dimanche chez les Weasley où ils étaient toujours une bonne quinzaine à table. Seulement cette routine s'était effondrée depuis son break avec Ginny, et il lui faudrait supporter Malefoy deux jours de suite. Il aurait bien une idée pour s'occuper, mais ça s'annonçait compliqué à mettre en place et il ne savait pas si Malefoy…

Un bruit soudain le fit sursauter. Il plaqua ses vêtements contre lui, se sentant nu comme un ver. Il maudit ce fichu élastique distendu qui faisait descendre son pantalon de pyjama jusqu'en bas de ses hanches. Malefoy se tenait là devant lui, impeccable dans sa robe de chambre argentée retenue à la taille par un simple cordon. Harry l'avait toujours vu dans des tenues strictes, recouvrant presque toujours son cou, mais cette fois-ci sa peau nue était visible jusqu'au milieu de son torse. « Je, euh.. Je suis venu rechercher la cravate. »

Harry regarda bêtement Malefoy, puis son doigt, puis ce vers quoi il pointait. Effectivement, la cravate était toujours là. Ce petit bout de tissu semblait les relier bien malgré eux.

« Euh, d'accord... », croassa Harry, tout en étant parfaitement conscient que Malefoy n'avait aucunement besoin de son accord. Il le vit passer à côté de lui, récupérer la cravate et rejoindre précipitamment sa chambre. Harry sentit sur sa peau cette légère brise que provoquent les gens lorsqu'ils passent tout près de vous, et le parfum de Malefoy le submergea l'espace d'une seconde. C'était une sensation étrange. Si étrange qu'il se laissa tomber sur le canapé.

Il avait vu un nombre inquiétant de cicatrices sur la peau de Malefoy. Qui avait pu lui faire du mal comme ça ? Son père ? Voldemort et ses copains Mangemorts ? La plupart des gens avait tendance à oublier que les innombrables victimes de la guerre ne se trouvaient pas toutes du « bon côté ». Il s'apprêtait à pester une nouvelle fois contre cette vision manichéenne simpliste quand il se rappela que c'était bien _lui_ qui avait jeté un Sectumsempra sur Malefoy en sixième année. C'était _lui_ qui l'avait envoyé à terre, baignant dans une mare de son propre sang. Un affreux sentiment de culpabilité menaçait de l'envahir, une fois encore.

Harry tenta de se raisonner. Il avait fait son devoir. Il avait eu raison de soupçonner Malefoy, cet idiot avait été investi d'une mission par Voldemort. Il ne le connaissait pas encore, pas vraiment. Il ne savait pas que Malefoy serait celui qui lui sauverait la vie au manoir, il ne savait pas qu'il avait été malmené par son père, il ne savait pas qu'il n'était pas complètement dénué de sensibilité. Ce n'était pas de sa faute. Les choses avaient changé entre eux deux.

Et puis merde, est-ce qu'il avait vraiment regardé Malefoy avec autant d'insistance pour remarquer ces marques ? Ça, ça serait presque embarrassant. Après six ans de colocation avec des garçons, et autant de temps passé dans une équipe de Quidditch, il avait pourtant vu son compte de torses nus. D'ailleurs, certains étaient bien plus musclés et plus bronzés que celui de Malefoy. Sur ce plan là, monsieur l'aristocrate pouvait aller se rhabiller.

Harry se frappa le front. Quelque chose ne tournait décidément pas rond chez lui. Le sommeil étant dans l'immédiat le seul remède qui s'offrait à lui, il se glissa sous les couvertures, résolu à oublier tout ce qui venait de lui passer par la tête. Alors que la délicieuse odeur des pommes et du miel lui titillait encore les narines, son subconscient le fit voyager jusque dans l'immense cuisine de Poudlard où Malefoy, torse nu sous un petit tablier rose à fleurs, lui répétait en secouant une cuillère en bois qu'il n'était pas question qu'il accepte la demande en mariage de qui que ce soit, et encore moins du troll des montagnes qui lui faisait actuellement la cour.

* * *

**Bonsoir! Je tiens à m'excuser de ne pas avoir publié depuis des lustres, je suis vraiment désolée... Vous savez ce que c'est, les aléas de la vie, les PARTIELS, tout ça tout ça. J'aime autant publier quelque chose qui soit un minimum de "qualité" :)

J'espère que vous aurez tout de même apprécié le chapitre, c'est le plus long que j'ai jamais posté ici :D

Merci à Ofo, Felinness et Deponia pour leurs reviews! Et merci à honeymily23, heureuse que tu aies apprécié cette découverte!

Merci à ArtemisSnape pour toutes ses suggestions, quelques unes m'inspirent tout particulièrement, j'espère que tu ne seras pas trop déçue de ce que j'en ferai :P

Merci à CecilePhenix, ton commentaire m'a vraiment surprise, je n'ai pu m'empêcher d'avoir un grand sourire en le lisant! Je suis désolée de l'attente, cette fois tout particulièrement, et j'espère que tu seras au rendez-vous!

A bientôt tout le monde, je vous souhaite à tous de très joyeuses fêtes de fin d'année ! :)**


	12. Chapter 12

Draco soupira en lissant la mèche de cheveux qui lui barrait le front. Il avait désespérément besoin d'une coupe de cheveux mais il ne faisait pas confiance aux moldus, encore moins avec des ciseaux. D'autant plus qu'il s'agissait de sa précieuse chevelure. Il enfila prestement sa robe de chambre et en serra légèrement le cordon. Il vérifia que les pans de la robe étaient bien lissés et se redressa, le menton légèrement en avant. Il fallait qu'il se donne un minimum d'allure après sa rencontre fortuite avec Potter la veille au soir. Enfin, fortuite. Bêtement, il avait pensé que le squatteur était déjà endormi, bavant sur l'oreiller avec la distinction qui le caractérisait.

Mais non, il n'en était rien. Il avait senti le regard de Potter s'attarder sur la peau qu'il avait oublié de couvrir. Il n'était pas parvenu à décrypter l'expression qu'il avait eue. Était-ce du dégoût ? De la curiosité ? De l'intérêt ?

Oh, ce n'était pas important.

Potter était déjà attablé et habillé – habillé était un bien grand mot, mais Draco supposait qu'il ne pouvait rien attendre de plus de la part d'un cas aussi désespéré. Fasciné par la fumée qui s'échappait de sa tasse, il semblait aussi réveillé qu'un troll.

Draco tira la chaise vers lui et s'assit délicatement. Il posa ses mains sur la table, prenant bien garde à ne pas s'appuyer y poser les coudes – le sacrilège ultime – et attendit que Potter remarque sa présence. Les trois secondes les plus longues de sa vie.

« La courtoisie la plus élémentaire serait de souhaiter le bon jour à ton hôte », lança-t-il sèchement. Lui, vexé ? Potter n'avait pas ce pouvoir sur lui. Il était tout simplement las de cette impolitesse.

Potter daigna enfin le regarder, au travers de ses paupières mi-closes. « Il est trop tôt pour faire des manières », grommela-t-il en enfouissant son nez dans la tasse.

« J'aurais dû m'en douter. Tu n'as aucune correction », répondit Draco, les lèvres pincées.

Potter soupira longuement. « Bien le bon jour, monsieur Malefoy, que me vaut le plaisir ? Je ne te savais pas aussi matinal, ce sont des oiseaux qui ont gazouillé à tes délicates petites oreilles ou tu te lèves juste pour le plaisir de m'emmerder ? »

« Aussi étonnant que cela puisse te paraître, le monde ne tourne pas autour de toi, Potter. » Stoïque, Draco se servit du café et en inhuma le parfum amer. « Sinon, tu as bien dormi ? » Oh, bien joué Draco, c'est exactement comme ça qu'il fallait faire pour paraître détaché.

« C'est encore une de tes règles de politesse à la con ? »

Un simple regard assassin à Potter suffit pour lui faire comprendre qu'on ne plaisantait pas avec les bonnes manières. « Non, je n'ai pas bien dormi », répondit-il sur un ton bougon.

« Tu n'as pas fait de cauchemar, au moins ? » Décidément, Draco se surpassait ce matin. Mais il ne pouvait pas encore effacer de sa mémoire l'air hagard et terriblement vulnérable qu'arborait le Survivant, recroquevillé sur son canapé à peine quelques jours auparavant. Si Potter avait fait un cauchemar, il aurait voulu pouvoir être à ses côtés. Pour lui renverser un _seau d'eau_ sur la tête, cette fois-ci, qu'il comprenne bien à quel point son complexe du héros était lassant.

« Non non, pas de cauchemar, t'inquiète ». Les joues de Potter rosirent et il se mit à se tortiller sur son siège. Oh, ça, ça voulait dire que Draco ferait sans doute ne pas demander plus de précisions.

« Ce n'est pas un petit peu présomptueux de ta part de penser que je m'inquiète pour toi ? »

Potter grommela à nouveau. « Ça ne change rien au fait que j'ai mal dormi. »

Draco croisa ses jambes et s'appuya contre le dossier de la chaise, soufflant doucement sur le liquide brûlant dans sa tasse. « Si seulement il y avait une potion pour t'aider. » Est-ce qu'il avait au moins regardé dans sa poche ? Avait-il tout bonnement noté le ton sarcastique que Draco avait employé ? Un Auror digne de ce nom ne pouvait pas décemment louper ce genre d'indice, ça devrait lui mettre la puce à l'oreille.

Potter soupira et passa une main sur son visage fatigué. « Ouais... Mais il faudrait que je me penche sur la question et tu sais, les potions et moi ça fait deux... »

« Mmh ». Draco se saisit du journal, dans un effort pour cacher son agacement. « Question idiote, tu as gardé la veste que tu portais avant ? Tu sais, la grise, avec les poches un peu plus claires ? »

« Oui. Enfin, là elle est au cottage où j'habitais avec Ginny mais je l'ai toujours. Pourquoi ? »

« Pour rien. Je la trouvais pas mal. » Quel abruti, mais quel abruti. Il aurait dû se douter que Potter était trop grossier pour remarquer une attention aussi délicate.

Potter murmura un merci mi-surpris, mi-gêné. Draco leva les yeux au ciel et commença sa lecture, affligé une fois de plus par la gaucherie du Sauveur du Monde Magique.

* * *

Draco savourait en silence le rayon de soleil qui lui caressait le visage quand Potter sortit son nez de sa tasse une deuxième fois pour troubler sa quiétude.

« T'es pas obligé de lire ça, tu sais ». Il pointait du doigt l'article surmonté d'une photographie de lui, entouré d'écoliers souriants. C'était un cliché assez flatteur, d'ailleurs. La cravate de Draco y était pour beaucoup. Draco lissa la page froissée du plat de la main et lit le titre à voix haute. « _Harry Potter : un modèle d'humanité et d'espoir pour notre jeunesse._ Comme c'est étrange, la Gazette du Sorcier qui te lance des fleurs. Tu crois qu'ils ont retranscrit ton discours ? ».

« Arrête de te foutre de moi », protesta-t-il mollement, conscient que _jamais_ Draco ne renoncerait à ce petit plaisir. « C'est un peu exagéré d'appeler ça discours, d'ailleurs. »

« Tu as raison », approuva Draco en refermant le journal. « J'ai déjà ma dose quotidienne de Potty le Héros, je frôlerais presque l'overdose. »

« Si ça peut te rassurer, le sentiment est partagé », répliqua Potter toujours en grommelant. Se transformait-il en ours comme ça tous les matins ? Si il l'avait su, Draco se serait recouché.

Potter se mit à beurrer son toast, tranquillement, comme si il pouvait se permettre ce genre de remarques en toute impunité. Draco le regarda fixement et à l'instant où Potty s'apprêtait à porter la tartine à sa bouche, il lui prit des mains. Il avait croqué dedans quand Potter lui lança un « EH » tonitruant.

« Mon toit, mes règles, jeune homme », chantonna Draco en se léchant les lèvres, très fier de lui.

Il observa du coin de l'œil Potter qui, grognant dans sa barbe, entreprenait de se faire griller une deuxième tranche de pain. Le pauvre ignorait totalement que Draco avait déjà fini de lire l'article.

Le pauvre ignorait aussi que Draco avait senti son cœur se gonfler de fierté en voyant ses propres mots apparaître là, dans le journal.

Mais Potter n'avait pas à le savoir. Potter n'avait qu'à continuer à être un ours bougon, incapable de déceler ce qui se passait sous son nez, et tout irait bien.

* * *

« Voyez, monsieur Potter, je suis déjà venue signaler ces faits inquiétants à vos collègues il y a neuf jours de cela. Mais, je vous le dis et cela reste entre nous, ils ne me semblent pas très efficaces comparés à vous. J'ai une confiance totale en vous, monsieur Potter, je suis très contente que ce soit vous de permanence aujourd'hui... »

Harry adressa un sourire poli et à peine forcé à l'octogénaire qui venait de prendre place en face de lui. Elle avait un nuage de cheveux blancs au dessus de la tête, qu'elle remettait en place toutes les cinq secondes. Il n'était pas difficile de remarquer qu'elle avait fait un effort pour sa visite au ministère. Ses joues étaient colorées d'une poudre orangée douteuse et elle avait une trace de rouge à lèvres sur les dents. Elle agitait ses mains ridées quand elle parlait, et son parfum capiteux venait à étouffer Harry, lentement mais sûrement.

Elle semblait décidée à le convaincre que son voisin était un Mangemort extrêmement dangereux, pour la simple et bonne raison qu'il écoutait de la musique bien trop fort et qu'il semblait vivre exclusivement la nuit. Pas étonnant que ses collègues ne l'aient pas prise au sérieux.

Pour Harry, cela ressemblait plus à une punition qu'à autre chose. Kingsley mettait un point d'honneur à avoir un service d'Aurors à l'écoute de la population, et tout le monde devait se farcir ce genre de phénomènes de temps à autres. Harry était d'accord avec le principe mais, bien qu'il soit loin de s'estimer au dessus des lois, il savait bien qu'il n'était pas n'importe qui. Il était intimement convaincu qu'il serait bien plus utile en mission qu'à écouter cette vieille chouette, connue dans tout le service pour ses déclarations fantasques.

« Et je suis aussi certaine qu'il a des mauvaises fréquentations », souffla la vieille dame en se penchant vers Harry, comme si elle lui faisait une confession.

« Ah oui? », dit-il avec le minimum syndical d'intérêt dans la voix.

« J'ai vu le fils Malefoy rôder autour de chez moi hier soir », souffla-t-elle encore plus bas. Harry eut l'impression que son cœur venait de s'arrêter. Ce n'était pas possible. Malefoy était avec lui. Malefoy n'était pas en train de comploter. Il l'aurait vu. Il l'aurait compris. C'était comme si une main glacée lui avait saisi les entrailles et le serrait, le serrait, jusqu'à ce qu'il se liquéfie. Et si Malefoy œuvrait contre lui ? Et si Malefoy faisait semblant de lui être sympathique pour l'induire en erreur ? Et si il s'était tout simplement fait avoir ?

Il fallait qu'il se calme. Qu'il pose les bonnes questions. Réfléchissons, quand est-ce qu'il était revenu à l'appartement ? « À quelle heure hier soir? »

« Vers 22 heures trente, la première partie de soirée venait de finir à la radio. » Un soulagement intense envahit Harry. À cette heure là, Malefoy se trouvait avec lui. Il n'avait aucune raison de s'inquiéter, il aurait dû se douter que la vieille fabulait, comme toujours.

« Bien. C'est tout ce que vous avez à dire Madame? »

« Oui, je crois bien que oui... »

Harry ne lui laissa pas le temps d'inventer une nouvelle histoire palpitante. La plume qu'il avait enchantée griffonna encore quelques secondes sur le parchemin puis retomba sagement sur son bureau. Il se leva rapidement et lui offrit le bras. « Je vais vous raccompagner. »

* * *

Harry se trouvait dans le couloir des cheminées, essayant désespérément de pousser vers cette brave citoyenne vers la sortie. Il avait fait l'erreur de lui serrer la main et elle avait refermé ses griffes sur lui, secouant mollement son bras. Les autres employés du Ministère s'affairaient autour de lui, et il aurait juré en avoir vu quelques uns lui adresser un sourire compatissant.

La lumière verte provoquée par la poudre de cheminette éclairait le visage de la vieille dame d'une lueur étrange. Un peu plus et elle aurait ressemblé à l'idée que se faisaient les moldus des sorcières : le nez crochu orné d'une verrue, la voix aigrelette et les yeux fous.

« Je suis vraiment désolée d'avoir évoqué son nom en votre présence, Monsieur Potter, je sais à quel point ce garçon vous est antipathique. Vous savez, je n'ai jamais aimé les Malefoy, leur fils m'a toujours fait une drôle d'impression, il a un air terriblement sournois ! Si ça ne tenait qu'à moi ils seraient à Azkaban, tous ! Je lui flanquerai une bonne raclée la prochaine fois que je le vois, tiens », dit-elle en levant un index qui serait menaçant si il ne tremblait pas tant. Si seulement elle savait comment les choses avaient pu changer entre eux deux. Elle ferait sûrement un arrêt cardiaque en les voyant cohabiter dans une tranquillité relative.

« Pas la peine de vous mettre en danger, madame, laissez nous faire notre travail. » Faire semblant d'être aimable et converser sur un ton affable, ce n'était pas son fort. Il préférait se casser la voix en lançant des sorts avant de remettre les grands méchants à la Justice.

« Bien sûr, monsieur Potter. » _Voilà, c'est ça. Maintenant, t'es mignonne, tu t'en vas._

« Mais avouez qu'un petit endoloris, pour ces crapules, ça ne fait pas de mal. » _Tu veux que je te fasse une petite démonstration gratuite, mémé ?_ Harry grinça des dents. Il trouvait ça de plus en plus difficile de se contenir. Savait-elle seulement ce que ressentaient les gens qui subissaient le sortilège de torture ?

« Ça reste hors la loi, madame. »

« Alors le ministère devrait changer les lois. » Harry était à deux doigts de faire une suggestion à Kinglsey. Autoriser des traitements inhumains en rétribution d'actes criminels dont on n'avait aucune preuve, c'était une idée brillante. La main de la vieille dame vint recouvrir la sienne, fripée et moite. « Je suis de tout cœur avec vous, monsieur Potter. »

« Je vous remercie », dit-il dans un dernier effort de retenue. Elle lui sourit, visiblement attendrie, et il profita de cet instant pour récupérer sa main droite et tourner les talons.

En retournant à son bureau, il fulminait toujours. Son pas était plus rapide que d'habitude, et ses semelles claquaient contre le carrelage. Il était révolté par tant de stupidité. Ils avaient beau prôner des idéaux d'égalité et de tolérance, peu de gens semblaient prêts à les mettre en pratique. Ça ne les gênait pas de profiter de la paix acquise au prix de tant de vies et de toujours demander plus de morts. À croire qu'ils n'avaient pas vu suffisamment d'horreurs comme ça.

Ce genre de personnes n'aurait aucun scrupule à mettre ces menaces à exécution. Un endoloris pour les crapules. Harry frissonna en se rappelant de la sensation que provoquait ce sort. Les centaines d'aiguilles qui s'enfoncent dans votre chair, dans vos os, qui percent vos organes et vous rendraient la mort plus douce. Il avait vécu cette torture, il avait entendu ses amis hurler en y étant soumis, il avait entendu les pires des témoignages et vu à Sainte Mangouste des victimes qui en avaient perdu la raison. Et cette vieille dame était prête à imposer cela à Malefoy ? Au même homme qui, la veille même, lui avait fait une _tarte_ ? Ça prouvait bien toute la dangerosité du personnage.

Que ce soit intentionnel ou non, le Magenmagot l'avait sûrement protégé en l'envoyant quelques temps dans le monde moldu. Se raccrochant à cette pensée rassurante, Harry se remit au travail.

* * *

Il était aux alentours de 17h30 quand Draco s'échappa par la porte de service. Il sortit de sa poche un tube de crème hydratante et en déposa une noisette au creux de sa paume. Ses précieuses mains étaient toutes sèches. Il maudissait pour la énième fois le monde moldu, dans lequel il devait utiliser un produit vaisselle agressif au lieu de jeter un simple sort pour que l'éponge frotte toute seule les assiettes. Il venait de faire la plonge avec Susan la cuisinière, qui n'était que trop heureuse de lui raconter que quand elle était petite, elle avait passé des après-midis à faire des confitures avec sa grand-mère. Qu'est-ce qu'il en avait à faire, de ses histoires ? Il n'avait connu aucune de ses grand-mères mais il était certain qu'elles ne se seraient pas abaissées à entreprendre de telles activités en sa compagnie.

« Hey »

Draco tourna la tête, tout en continuant de masser ses doigts délicats. Comme à son habitude, P. était appuyé contre le mur, une cigarette entre les lèvres. Il l'ôta de sa bouche en prenant bien garde de ne pas souffler la fumée en direction de Draco.

« Je ne te propose pas », dit-il en lui montrant sa cigarette.

Draco fit non de la tête. « C'est pas la peine, merci. » P. acquiesça et prit une nouvelle bouffée.

« C'était bien hier soir? » C'était quoi, ce moldu qui lui faisait la conversation ? Un simple service de rendu et il fallait s'attendre à ce qu'ils deviennent les meilleurs amis du monde ? « Tu sais, le garçon que tu devais retrouver. »

Draco détourna le regard. Il aurait aimé vivre la vie que P. imaginait pour lui. Seulement la veille, il n'avait pas retrouvé son petit ami, ou même un flirt, un garçon qui l'intéressait. Il était avec Potter, qui n'appartenait clairement à aucune de ces trois catégories. « Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles. »

P. prit une nouvelle bouffée et s'approcha de Draco, jusqu'à se trouver en face de lui. « Au cas où tu ne serais pas au courant, tout le monde n'est pas fermé d'esprit. Tu peux aimer les gars, les filles, ou même les deux, pour ce que j'en ai à foutre. J'essaie juste d'être sympa. »

Draco le regarda droit dans les yeux mais même en faisant cela, il n'arrivait pas à déceler ce que ce moldu voulait. « C'est gentil de ta part. »

« On pourrait être potes, si tu le voulais. »

Draco ne dit rien. Il ne savait pas comment réagir. Il n'avait plus l'habitude que les gens soient gentils avec lui, encore moins qu'ils lui offrent leur amitié. Il avait attendu toute sa vie pour une parole de tolérance telle, et elle venait de sortir de la bouche d'un moldu.

P. laissa à Draco le temps de répondre, puis il haussa les épaules devant son silence. « Comme tu voudras. Tu me tiens au courant si t'as encore besoin d'échanger nos services, ça ne me dérange pas de te filer un coup de main ». Sur ces mots, il écrasa son mégot par terre et regagna l'intérieur du bar.

Draco se dit que décidément, les moldus étaient des êtres étranges. Si celui là avait été un sorcier, il aurait été un de ces abrutis de Poufsouffle.

Il se dit aussi que cette Poufsoufflerie devenait contagieuse, parce qu'il avait presque envie de remercier ce moldu pour ses mots réconfortants.

* * *

Les pieds de Harry se posèrent sur l'asphalte, à l'endroit habituel. C'était presque devenu une routine, à ce stade. Il appuya sa main contre le mur pour se stabiliser, en attendant que le monde arrête de tanguer. Il est déjà 22 heures, et il sortait à peine du Ministère. Un groupe d'Aurors était venu le trouver pour lui demander conseil alors qu'il s'apprêtait à rentrer. Les mêmes personnes qui, quelques mois auparavant, étaient trop fières pour lui demander de l'aide, avaient fini par comprendre que son expérience particulière faisait de lui un allié utile. Ses supérieurs feraient bien de le comprendre, ça aussi, au lieu de lui imposer cette immobilisation ridicule. Tout ça parce qu'ils trouvaient son état « préoccupant ». Ils auraient dû le voir alors qu'il chassait les Horcruxes, il faisait véritablement peur à voir à cette époque.

Faute de mieux, il s'était jeté sur l'occasion qui lui était présentée, et avait refusé d'écouter son estomac qui lui signalait une fois de plus qu'il manquait cruellement de nourriture. Pas le temps.

De la ruelle où il se trouvait, il apercevait le bar et son enseigne qui clignotait faiblement. Deux tables en plastique étaient posées dehors, assorties de chaises à l'apparence inconfortable. D'ici, il pouvait entendre la cacophonie qui régnait à l'intérieur. Le mobilier était usé, il y avait des taches d'humidité au coin des murs et le plafond aurait besoin d'être rafraîchi. Malgré tout cela, la plupart des clients semblaient venir ici pour l'humeur joviale du patron et pour la camaraderie franche qui se ressentait entre habitués.

Harry, lui, venait pour une toute autre raison. Il venait pour le grand blond qui, la mine concentrée, maniait les verres avec une dextérité impressionnante. Cette agilité déconcertante n'arrivait pas à faire oublier que Malefoy était tout sauf dans son élément. Il était trop raffiné pour ce genre d'endroit, une telle prestance détonnait du reste de l'établissement. Si Malefoy devait un jour devenir serveur, il devrait travailler dans un cinq étoiles, vêtu d'un queue de pie ou de tout autre costume ridiculement guindé. Il était trop bien pour cet endroit.

Harry refusa de s'appesantir sur cette réflexion étrange. Il s'avança et fit signe à Malefoy, bien déterminé à faire apparaître un sourire sur ce visage renfrogné.

* * *

Potter était arrivé. _Potter était arrivé._ Il avait pris son temps, mais il était là. Et il avait l'air plutôt de bonne humeur. « Malefoy ! Je nous ai ramené... »

« Excusez-moi ? Excusez-moi, monsieur, je voudrais commander ! »

Draco pesta intérieurement. Ces fichus moldus ne pouvaient pas attendre deux petites secondes ? Il avait déjà du mal à apprécier ce boulot, mais quand ce dernier l'empêchait littéralement de discuter avec son… ennemi ? Ami ? Colocataire ? Peu importe son qualificatif, ce fichu boulot l'empêchait de discuter tranquillement avec qui il voulait, et il le détestait encore plus maintenant.

Il se redressa et fit signe à Potter de l'attendre. Il se penchait vers la jeune femme qui agitait un papier d'argent moldu quand il sentit une main se poser sur son épaule. « Je m'en occupe, blondinet ! », lança P. en lui faisant un clin d'œil tout sauf discret. Pris au dépourvu, Draco balbutia un merci qu'il accompagna d'un regard qui, il l'espérait, faisait comprendre à P. qu'il allait le payer.

Quand il se retourna, Potter était assis sagement sur un tabouret, ses yeux faisant des aller-retour entre Draco et son collègue moldu. « Pourquoi est-ce qu'il vient de te faire un clin d'oeil ? »

De tout ce qu'il aurait pu remarquer, c'était le clin d'oeil qu'il avait relevé ? Par le surnom, pas la main sur l'épaule, mais le clin d'oeil ? « Pour rien. »

« Vraiment ? »

« Mais oui, je te dis ! » Draco s'agaçait. Il avait attendu toute la journée pour parler avec Potter. Il n'avait pas envie de penser à son travail, ou à ses collègues. Il voulait qu'on lui parle du monde magique, qu'on plaisante avec lui et surtout qu'on lui offre une distraction.

« T'es sûr ? Je suis pas en train d'interrompre quelque chose entre vous ? »

Draco leva les yeux au ciel. Il ne savait pas lequel des deux était le plus ridicule, P. qui l'imaginait attiré par Potter ou Potter qui l'imaginait attiré par P. ? « Je t'ai dit que ce n'était rien. Donc, tu disais que tu avais ramené quelque chose ? » Il se sentait comme un enfant, prêt à déballer un cadeau. Rien que pour lui.

« Les parents d'Hermione sont partis en vacances en France, ils lui ont ramené des bonbons et elle m'en a donné quelques uns. Il y a des blagues sur l'emballage, Hermione les a enchantés pour qu'elle soient traduises. Je pensais qu'on pourrait les essayer tous les deux. »

Draco haussa les épaules. Pourquoi pas ?

* * *

Malefoy glissa sa main dans le paquet et en retira un petit bâton enveloppé de papier jaune. Il le déplia et lit ce qui y était inscrit, tout en suçant le bonbon. « Pourquoi Michael ouvre la porte ? Parce que Jack sonne. » Il leva les yeux vers Harry. « Je ne comprends pas. »

Harry laissa s'échapper un petit rire, bien plus amusé par l'air confus sur le visage de Malefoy que par ce mauvais jeu de mots. « C'est un artiste moldu, tu ne peux pas connaître. Mais elles ne sont

pas toutes comme ça ! Regarde », dit Harry en enlevant délicatement le papier d'une autre friandise. Hermione lui avait dit que ça pouvait être drôle, c'est qu'elle avait raison. « Quelle est l'étoile la plus sale ? L'étoile d'araignée. »

Malefoy le regarda fixement et cligna des yeux, sans aucune expression sur le visage.

« Tu as compris ? Les. Toiles. D'araignée. »

« J'ai compris, Potter, je ne suis pas stupide. Mais il faut être _débile_ pour apprécier ce genre d'humour. »

Harry leva les mains en signe de défaite. « Si Monsieur fait le difficile... »

« Très peu de personnes ont la capacité de me faire rire. »

Il est vrai que Malefoy ne riait pas beaucoup. Il était rarement spontané, toujours sur la réserve. Pourtant, Harry se rappelait l'avoir vu être sincèrement amusé, ces derniers jours. Il était certain d'avoir ce pouvoir sur lui. « Ok. Celle là, ce n'est pas une blague Carambar mais c'est Seamus qui me l'a racontée l'autre jour. Les Irlandais ont donné la cornemuse aux Écossais pour leur faire une blague. Ça fait des siècles que les Écossais n'ont toujours pas compris qu'on se foutait d'eux. »

Malefoy ricana brièvement. « C'est méchant. Ça me plaît mieux, déjà. Mais ce n'est toujours pas suffisant. »

« Ça ne te ferait pas rire, si je te disais qu'en entendant ça j'ai imaginé MacGonagall en kilt et en chaussettes à pompons en train de jouer de la cornemuse ? »

Malefoy sourit avant de se ressaisir en voyant un client approcher. « C'est nul. »

« Mais ça a marché. »

Malefoy lui fit une grimace et s'écarta de lui pour servir l'homme ventripotent qui réclamait son addition.

Harry lui sourit et, les deux coudes sur le zinc, prit son menton entre ses mains. Mine de rien, il se sentaient bien tous les deux. Un peu plus et il considérerait Malefoy comme un pote. Mais l'utilisation de ce mot ne lui convenait pas, leur relation était si particulière qu'aucun qualificatif ne pourrait la décrire avec précision.

Malefoy était Malefoy. Pompeux, méprisant, peureux. Attentionné, drôle, serviable quand il le voulait. Pour la première fois depuis leur rencontre, Harry était heureux que Malefoy soit Malefoy.

* * *

Un groupe de jeunes semblait avoir élu résidence au fond du bar, parlant fort et réclamant régulièrement une nouvelle tournée de bières. On était jeudi et apparemment, les étudiants moldus mettaient un point d'honneur à boire des litres d'alcool chaque semaine. En parlant de ça, Draco venait de servir un verre de cidre à Potter. Quand il avait demandé à son patron ce qu'était cette boisson, ce dernier lui avait décrit comme un jus de pomme pétillant périmé. Très peu pour Draco.

« Pas que j'en ai quelque chose à faire que tu deviennes alcoolique mais c'est que tu vas me ruiner, Potter », dit-il en montrant le verre du doigt.

« Ça serait une bonne excuse pour le devenir. Ce n'est pas moi, c'était pour ruiner Malefoy ! »

Draco secoua la tête. Ça aurait pu être drôle, si il ne voyait pas autant de personnes ruiner leur vie pour consommer ce genre de drogue. « Je ne comprends pas comment on peut s'abaisser à ça. »

Est-ce qu'il venait de parler à voix haute ? Apparemment oui, car Potter venait de baisser le regard, l'air soudainement abattu. « Moi, je comprends. »

« Comment ça ? »

« Il m'est arrivé de boire, après la guerre. Plus fréquemment que je ne voulais le reconnaître, d'ailleurs. Mes instructeurs ne disaient rien, ils n'avaient pas envie de ternir la réputation de l'Élu. Mais Hermione s'en est rendue compte, elle en a parlé à Kingsley et ils m'ont passé le savon de ma vie. »

Draco tenta d'imaginer Potter comme ces sales moldus. Potter était trop bien pour ça. Potter était trop fort pour s'abaisser à cela. Il était bourré de défauts, bien entendu, mais il ne pouvait tout de même pas avoir recours à l'alcool pour se sentir mieux. Souffrait-il à ce point ? Il avait tout pour lui, pourtant. C'était le grand vainqueur de la guerre et, contrairement à Draco, il avait la liberté de faire ce qu'il voulait.

« Et toi ? Tu as déjà... »

« Non. »

« Jamais ? »

« Jamais. »

« Tu n'en as jamais eu envie après la guerre ? Enfin je veux dire… Comment tu as fait ? Tu sais pour… Pour dormir et tout ça... » Draco ne voyait que trop bien ce que Potter voulait dire. Les cauchemars, les flash-back, l'envie de se laisser dépérir dans un coin pour arrêter tout ça.

« J'en ai eu envie. Plus d'une fois. » Draco sentit sa gorge se nouer et il regarda au loin, tripotant le chiffon qu'il avait accroché à sa ceinture. Potter avait toujours ses yeux sur lui. Sa main avait glissé vers Draco, sans pour autant oser le toucher. Draco reposa ses mains sur le comptoir. Elles ne se touchaient pas mais presque, et c'était suffisant pour lui donner du courage.

* * *

« Est-ce que… est-ce que tu sais comment ça s'est passé pour ma famille et moi après la guerre ? »

« Pas vraiment... Je sais que vous attendiez votre procès mais je n'ai pas vraiment cherché à en savoir plus. » Draco ne savait pas ce à quoi il s'était attendu. Potter n'avait pas à faire attention à lui, il ne lui devait rien. Tout de même, ce n'était pas banal ce qu'ils avaient vécu à la bataille de Poudlard. Lui avait été obnubilé par la pensée de Potter. Qu'est-ce qu'il faisait, où il était… Si il se rappelait le risque qu'il avait pris en mentant aux Rafleurs. Si il le sortirait de cette mauvaise passe ou si il l'avait complètement abandonné à son sort.

« Je comprends…. Tu étais occupé. »

« Mais ça ne m'a pas empêché de venir donner mon témoignage pour dire que tu m'avais aidé au manoir et que ta mère avait menti pour me sauver. » La voix de Potter s'était considérablement adoucie, et sa main s'était encore rapprochée. Le bout de leurs doigts se frôlait.

Draco prit une grande inspiration. Il garda les yeux fixés sur le comptoir, n'osant pas affronter le regard de Potter. « Le Magenmagot a décidé de nous assigner à résidence. Nous étions coincés au Manoir, qui quelques semaines auparavant était encore le quartier général du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Je te laisse imaginer l'état des lieux. » Draco frissonna. L'odeur du sang séché et de la mort régnait partout, peu importe le nombre de fois où ils avaient récuré le sol. Dès qu'ils ouvraient les fenêtres pour aérer, les Détraqueurs qui rôdaient se rapprochaient d'eux et leur râle résonnait dans la demeure vide. Il ferma les yeux un instant, pour chasser cette image de son esprit. Du bout des doigts, il chercha la main chaude de Potter. Elle était là, elle ne bougeait pas. Draco le toucha, délicatement. Il se demandait même si Potter l'avait senti.

« Mon père tournait en rond. Toujours un verre à la main. Et tu imagines bien que les caves du manoir étaient bien remplies. J'aurais bien aimé faire comme lui, tu sais. Tout oublier dans l'alcool, m'offrir un peu de répit. Mais je ne pouvais pas laisser ma mère toute seule. Elle… ». Draco déglutit. Il ne savait même pas si il saurait mettre des mots sur ce qui s'était passé. Comment expliquer la peur qu'il avait vécu, une fois de plus ? Comment décrire son père, sale et mal rasé, puant l'alcool jour et nuit, titubant entre les murs richement décorés, vomissant derrière les rideaux brodés ? « Mon père oscillait entre protecteur et bourreau, il était terriblement imprévisible. Un jour qu'ils étaient tous les deux il s'est mis à la frapper avec leur lampe de chevet. Alors… Alors je n'ai pas vraiment eu le choix. Il fallait que je sois toujours présent, toujours attentif. C'est moi qui devais négocier pour que les employés du Ministère nous laissent manger autre chose que du pain rassis. C'est moi qui devais raisonner mon père dans sa folie. Je suppose que c'est à ce moment là que j'ai commencé à voir mon père pour ce qu'il était vraiment. Un hypocrite et un égoïste qui vit dans le passé. »

Deux jeunes filles au fond du bar se mirent à crier. Deux de leurs amis les avait aspergées avec le fond de leur verre, et elles s'essuyaient le visage en riant. C'était un brusque retour à la réalité, et Draco retira tout de suite sa main du comptoir. Elle lui semblait toute froide maintenant.

« Je croyais que… que tu partageais ses convictions », dit Potter, le ton incertain. C'était comme si il suppliait Draco de lui dire le contraire, qu'ils étaient en réalité sur la même longueur d'onde et qu'ils pourraient bien s'entendre un jour.

« Ma seule conviction était de ne pas me faire frapper. Quand mon père était fier de moi, il me couvrait de cadeaux et de confiseries. Quand il ne l'était pas, j'avais des bleus sur tout le corps et je ne mangeais pas. J'ai été élevé comme ça. » Dans l'esprit de Draco, c'était une évidence. « Tout le monde ne peut pas être aussi fort que toi, Potter. »

« Je suis… »

Draco secoua la tête et leva une main pour l'interrompre. « Non, non, non. Garde ta pitié pour ceux qui en ont besoin. » Il peinait à reprendre son souffle. C'était comme si un étau s'était formé autour de sa poitrine. Il avait gardé ça pour lui depuis trop longtemps. Il était soulagé mais d'un côté, il se sentait coupable. Il détestait sa faiblesse face à son père, il avait l'impression de l'avoir trahi. Mauvais fils. Il était encore dans l'appréhension, comme si Lucius pouvait surgir à tout moment et déchaîner sa colère contre lui.

Potter soupira. « Très bien. » Il descendit de son tabouret – un peu trop haut pour lui – et se saisit de sa veste.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? », lui demanda Draco, ne comprenant pas très bien où il voulait en venir. Il n'était pas l'heure de fermer, il avait cru que Potter resterait avec lui jusqu'au bout. Est-ce qu'il allait le laisser tout seul encore une demi-heure ? Est-ce qu'il avait été dégoûté par ce que Draco venait de lui raconter ?

« Il est déjà tard. Jette tes clients dehors, on rentre à la maison. »

 _À la maison._

Pour la première fois depuis des mois, cette expression était devenue appropriée pour parler de son logement moldu. Le petit appartement au quatrième sans ascenseur, à peine meublé, avec Potter pour lui tenir compagnie.

* * *

Pendant que Malefoy faisait descendre le volet métallique du bar, Harry jeta sa tête en arrière, goûtant à l'air frais de la nuit. Tout semblait paisible, maintenant que le groupe d'étudiants était parti. Et juste avant… Juste avant, Harry n'avait pas vécu un moment paisible non plus. Les confessions de Malefoy avaient fait grandir en lui un sentiment protecteur, celui-là même qui s'était révélé dans l'après-midi après les déclarations de la vieille dame. Il ne voulait pas que quiconque lui fasse du mal. Il avait suffisamment souffert comme ça.

Et, bêtement, il avait avancé sa main vers Malefoy, comme si il était une énième personne dont il recueillait le témoignage. Ils n'avaient eu aucun contact physique auparavant, si l'on oubliait les coups de poing qu'ils avaient échangés, et il s'était aussitôt maudit de penser que Malefoy comprendrait son geste. Mais alors qu'il s'attendait à le voir s'offusquer, Malefoy n'en avait rien fait. Il ne lui avait pas pris la main mais il ne l'avait pas repoussé, ni tourné en ridicule. On aurait même pu croire que ça l'avait réconforté. Cette semaine n'en avait pas fini d'être étrange.

« Potter ? Il faut que tu m'expliques quelque chose. Sur les moldus. »

Harry hocha la tête. Ils marchaient côte à côte, dans le quartier endormi.

« Ça fait plusieurs fois que je vois des affiches sur ces choses, là, » dit Malefoy en montrant un panneau publicitaire, « et il y a marqué cinéma à chaque fois. C'est quoi, un cinéma ? »

Harry n'avait pas fini d'être surpris de l'ignorance de Malefoy sur le monde moldu. Il ne comprenait pas comment certains sorciers pouvaient vivre aussi reclus, sans s'intéresser à ce qui pouvait se passer ailleurs que dans leur petite vie. C'était peut-être aussi pour cette raison qu'il adorait Arthur Weasley et sa curiosité débordante. « C'est un endroit où les moldus vont voir des films. Il y a un grand écran, plein de fauteuils, et le film est diffusé. Il faut payer son entrée. »

« C'est quoi un film ? »

Harry ouvrit grand les yeux. « T'es sérieux ? »

«Je ne te poserais pas la question si j'avais la réponse. »

« Tu ne sais pas ce que c'est qu'un film ? »

Malefoy leva les yeux au ciel. « Mais c'est dingue, combien de temps ça prend pour que ma question monte à ton petit cerveau ? Tu es lent à ce point là ? »

Harry ignora cette énième insulte – l'habitude, sûrement – et réfléchit à la meilleure façon de lui expliquer. « Tu vois ce que c'est que la radio ? »

« Je ne suis pas stupide, merci. » Harry ne nota pas non plus la sécheresse du ton de Malefoy. L'habitude, encore. Il avait fini par comprendre que le ton qu'il employait ne reflétait pas toujours ce qu'il pensait.

« Eh bien c'est comme la radio, mais avec les images. Il y a de la fiction et des documentaires, des films pour enfants, même des dessins animés. »

« Et ils font des émissions aussi, comme à la radio ? »

« Ah non, ça c'est la télé. Mais à la télé ils diffusent des films aussi. » Le pauvre avait l'air totalement perdu. Harry se dit qu'il était bien trop tard pour retracer l'histoire de l'audio-visuel moldu à un Malefoy rompu de fatigue. Lui-même ne dirait pas non à une bonne nuit de sommeil.

« Je t'emmènerai, un jour. »

« … D'accord. »

La conversation semblait avoir pris fin. Ils étaient tous les deux dans le métro désert, assis l'un à côté de l'autre. Harry voyait leur reflet dans la vitre, et ils formaient une paire étrange. Malefoy était grand, très blond, et il puait la classe dans son manteau noir cintré. Harry lui était plus petit, les cheveux charbon, les épaules affaissées. Il portait encore l'écharpe de Malefoy, cela dit. Il n'avait pas très envie de s'en séparer, elle tenait bien chaud et elle sentait bon. Et puis Malefoy ne lui avait pas réclamé, il semblait même approuver ce changement vestimentaire. En parlant de réclamer…

Harry s'éclaircit la voix pour attirer l'attention de Malefoy. « Il se peut que j'aie oublié de manger encore une fois… Il ne te resterait pas un peu de tarte par hasard ? »

Malefoy leva les yeux au ciel – encore – mais il lui sourit doucement.

« Il se pourrait que j'en aie gardé de côté. »

Harry se dit que Malefoy n'était pas si mal, comme ancien-ennemi-d'enfance-devenu-colocataire-de-fortune.

* * *

** Bonsoir tout le monde! L'année a commencé depuis deux semaines mais je me permets quand même de vous présenter mes voeux et de vous souhaiter une très belle année 2017!

Merci à tous d'avoir lu ce nouveau chapitre, comme toujours j'espère qu'il vous a plu! Je n'ai aucune idée de la fréquence de publication que je compte mettre en place maintenant, tout ce que je peux vous promettre c'est de poster toutes les deux ou trois semaines. Je risque sinon de disparaître de la surface du monde, je préfère avoir un peu d'avance dans ma progression ;) J'espère que ça vous ira et que vous continuerez à suivre cette histoire!

Merci à ArtemisSnape pour sa review, j'ai enfin vu la vidéo que tu m'avais recommandée il y a quelques semaines et elle est très jolie!

Un grand merci également à Ofo, Lalys, Himechu95670 et à Amnesyas pour leur reviews! Vos commentaires sont la plus belle des récompenses.

Sur ce, je vous dis à bientôt! :) **


	13. Chapter 13

Ce matin là, Harry fut réveillé par le bruit caractéristique que font les ustensiles de cuisine quand ils s'entrechoquent. Il sentait même une bonne odeur de tomates et d'herbes aromatiques. Mais, malgré son côté incongru, ce ne fut pas le détail qui le marqua le plus. Non, ce qui l'intriguait était le fait de n'avoir eu aucun mal à ouvrir ses yeux. Un autre détail attira son attention : sa montre, qui avait oublié de retirer la veille, indiquait six heures trente.

Il n'arrivait pas à comprendre. Il avait dormi _toute_ la nuit ? Sans même se réveiller en sursaut, sans même faire de cauchemar ? Il tira sur la couverture. Elle était restée en place, il ne l'avait pas jetée de son lit en se débattant, il ne s'était pas empêtré dans ses draps.

Il resta un instant allongé, encore choqué. Il avait bien dormi. Il ne se rappelait plus avoir aussi bien dormi depuis des années. Il était chez Malefoy et il était _bien_. Si seulement le week-end pouvait se passer aussi paisiblement...

Il s'assit et passa la main dans ses cheveux. Quelqu'un s'affairait aux fourneaux et même avec sa vision extrêmement limitée, Harry était capable de dire que cette personne ne ressemblait décidément pas à Malefoy. Il se pencha pour attraper ses lunettes et les mit sur son nez. Effectivement, ce n'était pas Malefoy.

Un elfe de maison – ou une elfe, il était difficile de savoir de dos – remuait une cuillère en bois dans une petite marmite. Sûrement l'elfe de Malefoy, se dit Harry. _Une_ elfe, donc. Il resta ainsi un moment, la regardant ajouter sel et poivre dans son plat. Après avoir trempé son doigt dans le mélange, la créature grimpa sur le plan de travail pour ouvrir un placard trop haut pour elle. Elle en retira une boîte en fer blanc qu'elle serra contre sa poitrine creuse et quand elle se retourna, prête à sauter sur son tabouret, ses grands yeux globuleux rencontrèrent ceux de Harry.

Harry sentit le drame arriver. Il savait que l'elfe allait paniquer, pleurer et s'auto-flageller pour son manque de discrétion. En même temps. Et il n'avait pas totalement tort. Il vit la boîte voler, comme au ralenti, et s'écraser sur le sol. Le couvercle sauta, et tout son contenu se renversa par terre. Harry se leva précipitamment, craignant que le vacarme ne réveille Malefoy. Il entendit un bruit provenir de sa chambre. Il se figea dans sa lancée, encore courbé. Une voix étouffée lui parvint de l'autre côté du mur. « Il y en a qui essaient de dormir, Potter ! »

L'elfe couina et plaqua aussitôt une main sur sa bouche. Ses yeux jetaient des regards paniqués à Harry. Ce dernier s'éclaircit la gorge et s'exclama en retour. « Désolé ! Tu peux te rendormir ! »

Harry entendit un grognement, puis plus rien. Son regard quitta la porte et pour rencontrer celui de l'elfe.

Elle sauta à terre et s'agenouilla près de la boîte. Ses doigts tremblaient et, à l'instant où elle s'apprêtait à toucher le café en poudre éparpillé par terre, elle sembla se raviser et agrippa son chapeau vert pomme. « Oh non oh non oh par Merlin… » Elle l'ôta de son crâne et s'en couvrit la figure, probablement à la fois mortifiée et terrorisée. « C'est une catastrophe, c'est une catastrophe ...»

« Eh oh, du calme ! » chuchota Harry, essayant tant bien que mal d'obtenir le silence. Sa discrétion lui faisait penser à celle de Dobby quand il était dans encore chez les Dursley, ses lamentations audibles même au travers du tissu. Il fallait qu'il fasse ami-ami avec elle, qu'elle comprenne qu'il n'allait pas s'énerver, mais ce n'était pas une tâche des plus aisées quand elle refusait même de le voir.

« Stinky ne doit pas se faire voir, Stinky est une mauvaise elfe, Stinky va perdre son travail... », gémit l'elfe en se frappant la figure à travers le tissu.

Harry s'approcha d'elle sur la pointe des pieds et s'accroupit, prenant bien garde à contourner ce qu'elle avait fait tomber. « Stinky, c'est ça ? Moi c'est Harry Potter. »

L'elfe fit enfin glisser son chapeau. Ses yeux étaient larmoyants quand elle s'extasia à la vue de Harry. « Oh, Stinky sait qui vous êtes, monsieur Potter. Vos exploits sont connus parmi les elfes de maison. C'est un honneur de vous rencontrer. »

« Pour moi aussi, c'est un honneur. » Il était très étrange de voir une elfe de maison rougir. Elle battait presque des cils. Lui qui s'estimait heureux de ne pas avoir eu une nuit perturbante, c'était sa matinée qui s'annonçait mouvementée. « C'est toi qui viens préparer le petit déjeuner tous les matins ? », demanda Harry afin de détourner son attention de la « catastrophe ».

« Oui monsieur, je prépare celui de maître Draco et de beaucoup d'autres personnes. J'ai beaucoup à faire. » Elle écarquilla les yeux, comme si elle avait dit une bêtise. « Oh mais je ne me plains pas ! Je suis heureuse que monsieur le Ministre de la Magie me confie du travail, c'est un honneur de travailler pour lui. »

Harry acquiesça. « Kinglsey est un homme bon. » Et surtout contraint et forcé par Hermione à offrir un emploi aux elfes de maison mais ça, ce n'était qu'un détail. « C'est aussi toi qui fait à manger à Malefoy ? »

L'elfe hocha la tête presque frénétiquement. Ces petites créatures adoraient parler de leur travail. « Oui monsieur. Stinky cuisine et met les plats au réfrigérateur pour que le maître puisse les réchauffer plus tard. Maître Malefoy me demande des plats raffinés, et Stinky se fait un plaisir de lui cuisiner. Et Stinky aime l'appartement de maître Malefoy, il sent toujours très bon. »

Rien de tout cela n'étonnait Harry. C'était très Malefoy-esque de profiter de la gentillesse et de la dévotion d'un elfe de maison pour exiger des recettes élaborées, dont les ingrédients provenaient des quatre coins du monde. Et, maniaque comme il était, il était logique que l'appartement soit impeccable. Sur ce genre de détails, il n'avait pas changé depuis leurs années d'écolier. C'en était presque décevant, de constater que certaines choses n'avaient pas changé, y compris ses mauvais côtés.

Mais Harry en avait tellement appris sur Malefoy ces derniers mois, et il s'était encore confié à lui la veille, qu'il ne savait plus quoi en penser. C'était particulièrement difficile de _penser_ cette semaine.

Stinky continuait à tordre son chapeau entre ses doigts noueux quand elle se pencha vers Harry et se mit à murmurer. « Puis-je vous poser une question, Harry Potter, monsieur ? »

« Bien sûr. » Harry était juste soulagé qu'elle se soit remise de ses émotions.

« Avez-vous apprécié la tarte ? »

« La tarte ? »

« Oui, celle que maître Draco et moi avons faites. Oh j'espère que vous ne m'en voudrez pas d'avoir désobéi aux ordres, je ne devais pas avoir de contact avec lui, j'ai désobéi au Ministre, je me suis punie pour ça vous voyez », dit-elle en tirant sur ses oreilles percées de trous étranges, « mais je me demandais si vous aviez aimé ce que maître Draco a cuisiné rien que pour vous. Le Maître tenait vraiment à ce que vous l'appréciez. Oh bien sûr, je garderai cette information pour moi, Stinky ne raconte pas ce qui se passe sous le toit de maître Draco. »

Il fallu quelques secondes à Harry pour digérer cette information. Pour que ça monte à son cerveau, comme dirait Malefoy. Mais _Merlin_ , qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu se passer dans sa tête de blondinet peroxydé ? Est-ce qu'il était _gentil_ avec Harry ? Malefoy avait changé, après tout. Voilà qui était susceptible de modifier ses propres plans pour le week-end...

« C'était très bon, merci beaucoup d'y avoir participé », dit finalement Harry en lui tendant la main. Stinky la lui serra timidement, les joues rosies de plaisir, se dandinant sur place. Puis elle remit son petit chapeau et sur sa tête, écrasant par la même occasion ses oreilles de chauve-souris, et remit tout en place d'un claquement de doigt. Heureusement que le ministère levait la trace sur les agissements des elfes de maison attitrés, ils se seraient bien passés d'une beuglante ce matin. En grimpant sur son tabouret, Stinky chantonnait même doucement.

L'incident diplomatique étant évité, Harry se dirigea vers la salle de bains, la tête pleine de projets pour cette fin de semaine qui s'annonçait plus excitante que prévu.

* * *

Harry s'essuyait les cheveux, faisant tomber des gouttelettes d'eau sur la précieuse table en bois de Malefoy. Il aurait été furieux, lui qui refusait de boire la moindre chose sans utiliser de dessous de verre. Il pensait que Stinky était déjà repartie s'adonner à d'autres tâches quand il la vit sortir de l'antre du maniaque. « Maître Draco est réveillé. Je m'en vais maintenant, bonne journée à vous monsieur Potter », dit-elle en s'inclinant respectueusement.

« Bonne journée à toi, Stinky. Merci pour le petit déjeuner. »

Et elle disparut dans un « pop ! » caractéristique. Harry partit à la recherche du dossier qu'il avait copié la veille – contrairement aux ordres qui intimaient la plus stricte précaution concernant les informations confidentielles du Département de la Justice Magique, mais il n'était plus à ça près – et se mit à l'annoter à table. Malefoy aurait fait un malaise en voyant les taches de café et de graisse qui apparaissaient sur le parchemin au fur et à mesure de sa lecture.

Il l'avait d'ailleurs presque finie quand ce dernier se présenta au seuil de la porte de la salle de bains, une simple serviette nouée autour de la taille.

Harry retint un juron en le voyant ainsi, son épaule contre le montant de la porte, la peau encore rosie par l'eau brûlante de la douche. Comment est-ce qu'il faisait pour avoir l'air aussi classe dans toutes les tenues qu'il portait ? Ce n'était même pas une tenue ! Même la course des gouttes qui glissaient le long de son cou avaient l'air parfaitement étudiée. Même ses longs cils blonds semblaient avoir été recourbés pour souligner son regard froid. Et Harry ne remarquait _jamais_ ce genre de détails d'habitude. Ça y est, la fatigue avait fini par griller son cerveau.

« Avec qui est-ce que tu parlais comme ça, Potter ? Je t'ai entendu avant de me lever. »

Harry ouvrit la bouche pour lui répondre mais il sentit un filet de jus couler sur son menton. Il avait _oublié_ qu'il était en train de boire. Ça ne lui était pas arrivé depuis son faible adolescent pour Cho Chang. Il se saisit précipitamment d'une serviette et déguisa cet incident en simple essuyage de lèvres. Malefoy prit un air suspicieux – à raison, Harry ne se servait presque jamais d'une serviette quand il lui suffisait de passer sa langue sur ses lèvres – mais ne releva pas. « Ton elfe de maison. Elle est très sympathique. »

« Tu es bien prolétaire, de préférer sa conversation à la mienne. » Malefoy, jaloux d'un elfe de maison ? On aura tout vu.

« En réalité… »

Malefoy leva un sourcil inquisiteur en voyant Harry se lever de table, un petit sourire aux lèvres. C'était décidé, il allait mettre son plan à exécution. Il plia sa serviette consciencieusement et rassembla son dossier en une pile bien nette. « Je veux que tu t'arranges pour finir à 20h ce soir, je m'en fiche de savoir comment tu fais. Tu te débrouilles et je viendrai te chercher. »

* * *

Draco était choqué une fois de plus du culot de Potter. « Ça t'arrive souvent d'exiger des trucs comme ça ? » Qui était-il pour formuler ce genre de demande grotesque ? Bon, d'accord, à part le Sauveur du monde magique et un personnage public extrêmement populaire qui lui avait accessoirement évité des années de prison, qui était _Potter_ pour lui demander cela ?

« À ce soir, Malefoy. »

Une fois la porte de l'appartement refermée, Draco laissa s'échapper un grognement qu'il n'utilisait qu'en cas d'extrême exaspération. Le numéro de beau brun mystérieux de Potter n'avait absolument aucun effet sur lui, à l'inverse de ses semblables féminines – âgées de 7 à 77 ans, voire plus, toutes semblaient charmées par le jeune et fringuant Potter – et il aurait préféré avoir ne serait-ce qu'un indice sur ses intentions. Il voulait savoir dans quoi il s'embarquait. Pas qu'il ne fasse pas confiance à Potter mais… il fallait qu'il choisisse une tenue appropriée, voilà. Mais le rustre n'était pas sensible à ce genre de choses, bien évidemment !

Oh, et puis il fallait qu'il s'arrange à nouveau avec P. ! Deux fois dans la même semaine ! Potter ne comprenait pas qu'à ce rythme, ce fichu moldu n'allait plus le lâcher avec ses questions incessantes !

Draco retourna dans sa chambre par la porte qui communiquait directement avec la salle de bains et enfila sa tenue de travail, faute de savoir quoi mettre. Le sourire narquois de Potter le hantait. Qu'avait-il derrière la tête, bon sang ?

Il prit une grande inspiration. Il fallait qu'il se calme. Doucement, il se dirigea vers la cuisine pour prendre son petit déjeuner en tout tranquillité. Il s'assit à table et regarda autour de lui, les yeux plissés. Quelque chose clochait…

Sa respiration resta coincée dans sa gorge et, l'espace d'un instant, il crut qu'il allait s'arracher les cheveux.

Potter lui avait laissé sa vaisselle sale !

* * *

Draco trépignait, et il n'était pas bien difficile de s'en rendre compte. Il se précipitait au devant des moindres désirs des clients, et Susan n'avait même pas besoin de l'appeler pour qu'il vienne chercher les assiettes en cuisine. Il était 19h30 et sa journée allait bientôt se terminer. Déjà. Il avait réussi à négocier avec l'aide précieuse de ses collègues, pour pouvoir être libéré à 20h15. Potter pouvait bien l'attendre un petit quart d'heure, non ? C'était le moins qu'il pouvait faire, lui avait bien enduré leurs regards appuyés et leurs sourires lourds de sous-entendus tout ce début de soirée. Ils pensaient tous qu'il avait un rendez-vous galant ce soir. Comme ils se trompaient.

Il avait un rendez-vous, certes, mais avec Potter. Rien d'excitant. Mais où diable allait-il l'emmener ? Cette question avait tourné dans sa tête toute la journée et plus les heures passaient, plus il sentait son impatience monter. Il avait l'impression d'être redevenu adolescent, et il ne savait pas dire si il détestait ou si il adorait ce sentiment.

Il remplissait une série de pintes et de sodas pour une famille nombreuse quand P. s'accouda au comptoir, juste en face de lui. Rien qu'à son air complice, Draco sentit qu'il allait aimer la discussion qui allait suivre. « Alooors, j'ai vu ton copain hier. »

Draco soupira longuement, ne levant même pas les yeux pour le regarder. Il disposa les verres sur un plateau en aluminium, concentré. « Combien de fois il faut que je te le dise ? Ce n'est pas mon copain. »

« Vraiment ? » Oui, vraiment, espèce d'arriéré. Sans un mot, Draco souleva le plateau et le posa sur le comptoir. Qu'il aille servir ses amis moldus et qu'il le laisse tranquille. « Pourtant il est pas mal, je trouve que vous allez bien ensemble. »

Finalement, Draco n'était pas si pressé de le laisser partir. Sa main était encore posée sur le plateau, prête à s'y agripper si P. osait s'en aller avant de préciser sa remarque. « Comment ça ? »

« Bah, je ne sais pas. On a l'impression qu'il se passe vraiment quelque chose entre vous deux. C'est comme si vous étiez dans votre propre monde, comme si plus rien n'existait autour de vous. » Effectivement, ils avaient leur propre monde, monde duquel Draco avait été cruellement exclu. Potter faisait office de lien avec cet univers, voilà tout. « Vous ne vous quittez pas des yeux, même quand vous n'êtes pas en train de discuter. C'est chou. » Est-ce que Draco faisait vraiment ça ? Est-ce que _Potter_ faisait vraiment ça ? En même temps, ils faisaient office de distraction l'un pour l'autre. C'est d'ailleurs pour ça que Potter était venu le voir. C'était un contrat tacite entre eux, ils passaient le temps, tout simplement.

« Sauf qu'il n'y a rien, entre nous. »

P. haussa les sourcils. « C'est dommage. Je le trouve plutôt mignon, dans son genre. Tu sais, coiffé décoiffé, les petites lunettes d'intello, les yeux pétillants. Et puis mine de rien il a l'air plutôt athlétique, c'est à se demander où tu l'as déniché. » Voilà qu'il faisait encore son clin d'œil. C'était une manie. Et Draco n'aimait pas trop ces sous-entendus. Si P. croyait pouvoir accaparer Potter alors que Draco était présent, il se trompait sur toute la ligne. « Pas la peine de te faire des idées, il est pris. »

« Oh, du calme, t'es pas obligé de parler comme ça… ». P. souleva le plateau et jeta un dernier coup d'oeil à Draco qui s'était considérablement renfrogné. « Tu me dis, si tu as besoin d'en parler. »

Draco n'avait pas _besoin_ d'en parler. Potter était avec la fille Weasley, c'était un fait établi. Il l'aimait. Il vivait avec elle. Il avait partagé avec elle ce qu'il ne partagerait jamais avec Draco. Et même si Potter allait sortir avec lui ce soir, son cœur appartenait déjà à quelqu'un. Il n'y avait rien de spécial à ce qu'ils vivaient tous les deux. Ils étaient colocataires, le temps que Potter et sa petite-amie recollent les morceaux. Rien de bien passionnant, en somme. Aucune raison de s'emballer. Draco n'attendait rien de lui.

C'est ce qu'il se répéta pendant les longues minutes qui suivirent.

* * *

Une pluie fine tombait sur Londres quand Draco sortit du bar, le col de son manteau retroussé pour ne pas se mouiller la nuque. En ce début de printemps, il faisait presque trop chaud pour porter ce genre de vêtements mais il l'aimait trop pour le quitter. Il faisait aussi trop chaud pour porter un écharpe mais Potter avait toujours celle qu'il lui avait prêtée, nouée lâchement autour de son cou. Il éprouva une étrange satisfaction à voir que Potter portait au vu de tous la preuve qu'il vivait chez Draco, mais qu'ils partageaient ce petit secret.

Mais était-ce seulement un secret ? À tous les coups, il en avait parlé à Granger et Weasley. Après réflexion, peut-être pas à Weasley, mais à Granger sans doute. Draco se renfrogna encore plus et traversa la route pour rejoindre Potter.

« Ça ne t'es pas venu à l'esprit que quand il pleut, il est plus convenable de ramener un parapluie ? »

« Bonsoir Malefoy, toi aussi tu as passé une bonne journée à ce que je vois. »

Draco leva les yeux au ciel. Quelle façon subtile de lui rappeler les règles de politesse qu'il avait pu lui enseigner. « C'est pour quoi ce sac ? » Potter portait en bandoulière un grand sac qui n'augurait rien de bon. Il avait l'air lourd, en plus.

« Tu le sauras bien assez vite. » Si Draco n'était pas charmé par le numéro du héros mystérieux, il n'en était pas moins curieux. « Suis-moi », dit Potter avec un signe de la main, s'engageant dans une ruelle à l'abri des regards.

« Tu joues à quoi là, Potter, à m'attirer dans une ruelle sombre ? »

Potter rit doucement. « Allez, viens. » Draco s'autorisa un semblant de sourire, gagné malgré lui par cette bonne humeur, et obtempéra.

* * *

Ils étaient enfoncés dans la ruelle, invisibles aux yeux des passants quand Potter se retourna pour lui faire face. « Prends mon bras. »

Draco écarquilla les yeux et porta sa main à sa poitrine, offusqué. « Pardon ?! Prendre _ton_ bras, Potter ? » Ils n'avaient pas élevé les Scroutts à Pétards ensemble, à ce qu'il sache.

« Mais pas comme ça, abruti ! Pour transplaner », dit-il sur le ton de l'évidence. Sauf que c'était tout sauf évident.

« Mais, et la trace ? Le Ministère va le détecter, et je suis bon pour Azkaban ! » De temps à autres, Potter pouvait être profondément lent d'esprit. La plupart du temps, à vrai dire. Et Draco refusait de se laisser embarquer dans quelque chose d'illégal qui causerait sa perte à coup sûr. Il n'était pas un foutu Gryffondor aux tendances suicidaires, quand Potter allait-il le comprendre ?

« Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, je me suis arrangé avec un collègue. »

Ah, ça c'était intéressant. Draco plissa les yeux et garda résolument ses mains dans ses poches. Il voulait des explications. Potter, qui lui tendait toujours le bras, finit par se résigner avec un grand soupir.

« Le collègue en question était prêt à me rendre ce service. C'est aussi simple que ça »

« En quel honneur ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il lèverait la trace ? » Draco se pencha vers Potter qui, dos au mur, semblait de plus en plus réticent à lui dire la vérité. Cette histoire était louche, il sentait bien que le Survivant ne voulait pas tout lui dire.

« Il… Il voulait bien m'aider, c'est tout. »

« Juste comme ça ? Tu n'as pas eu besoin de lui faire un peu de chantage ? » Draco était plus que sceptique. Cette histoire était _décidément_ louche.

« Je ne vois pas ce que tu veux dire, tout le monde n'est pas intéressé comme toi ! Certaines personnes savent rendre service sans rien demander en retour ! » Potter avait parlé un peu trop fort pour être tout à faire honnête. Des moldus avaient même passé la tête par l'entrée de la ruelle, intrigués par les bruits qui en provenaient. Potter avait l'air presque embarrassé, et il n'osait même plus rencontrer le regard de Draco. Ce qui, de toute évidence, voulait dire qu'il était sur la bonne voie.

« Même pas un tout petit moyen de pression ? »

Potter se mordit la lèvre et leva les yeux vers Draco. Ce dernier regard eut raison de son silence. « Il se peut que je l'aie surpris en train de jouer avec des figurines moldues dans son bureau. Tu sais, celles qui dodelinent de la tête dans les vitrines des boutiques de souvenirs. Il en avait une de la reine qui chantait God Save the Queen et qui agitait la main. » Potter riait presque à ce souvenir. « Bizarrement, il n'avait pas très envie que le service des suivis judiciaires soit au courant. Je me suis donc gentiment présenté à lui avec une figurine d'une hawaïenne qui se déhanche et il a bien voulu me lever la trace pour 48h. »

Draco ne voyait pas vraiment de quoi parlait Potter mais il était impressionné par cette manœuvre. Il le croyait pourtant incapable de tourner une situation à son avantage. Et il avait fait tout ça pour pouvoir transplaner tranquillement avec lui, Draco Lucius Malefoy, Mangemort avéré. Il nageait en plein délire. Et il adorait ça.

« Mais c'est que tu aurais pu nous rejoindre à Serpentard, très cher. » Il le dit sur le ton de la moquerie mais c'était le plus beau compliment qu'il pouvait faire à cet idiot de Potter.

« Oh, tais-toi Malefoy. »

Draco leva son index pour attirer son attention sur un point. C'était plus fort que lui, il avait repris l'avantage dans la conversation, il se devait de taquiner Potter. « Ah, on progresse ! La dernière fois c'était "ta gueule". Dois-je comprendre que la prochaine fois ça sera "Draco, mon chou, j'aurais préféré ne pas t'entendre dire ça" ? »

« L'espoir fait vivre, à ce qu'il paraît. »

Sur ces mots, Potter prit sa main, ses doigts calleux la serrèrent délicatement et la chaleur de sa paume vint rencontrer celle, glacée, de Draco.

Trop de choses se passèrent tout d'un coup dans sa tête. Une onde d'énergie étrange parcourut son corps, comme si il était tombé dans un bain d'eau glacée mais que son coeur était léché par les flammes. _Potter lui avait pris la main._ Des milliers de pensées contradictoires traversèrent son esprit.

Il aurait presque pu savourer cet instant si le monde ne s'était pas mis à tourbillonner de plus en plus vite, compressant sa poitrine et retournant son estomac.

* * *

L'atterrissage fut brutal. Harry et Malefoy tombèrent en avant, la tête sur le gazon. Ils n'avaient pas eu le réflexe de se lâcher la main, et l'un avait maladroitement entraîné la chute de l'autre. Malefoy lâcha aussitôt Harry, roula sur le côté pour s'en écarter et se redressa, s'essuyant le visage. « Dans quel endroit paumé tu nous as emmené, Potter ? Et par transplanage ? Tu n'aurais pas pu nous faire prendre un Portoloin ? Tu vas réussir à me rendre malade ! » Il lui crachait dessus tel un chat en colère.

Harry ne répondit pas. Son sac lui avait écrasé le dos et il avait encore du mal à reprendre son souffle. « Et regarde mon pantalon ! Il est tout vert, comment est-ce que je vais réussir à avoir la tache ? »

Harry resta muet, trop occupé à essayer de défaire l'attache de la lanière du sac. Au bout de longues secondes, Malefoy sembla comprendre ce qu'il essayait de faire et détacha la bandoulière qui le retenait prisonnier. Harry murmura un remerciement et se redressa, se massant le dos. Malefoy avait croisé ses bras et son pied tapait impatiemment le sol humide. « Alors, Potter ? On est où ? »

Harry avait peine à y croire. Il avait fait tous ces efforts pour se faire crier dessus ? « Regarde un peu autour de toi, Malefoy, utilise ta cervelle si tu en as une ! »

Malefoy, les lèvres toujours pincées, finit par regarder au loin. Au grand plaisir de Harry, son visage finit par s'éclairer et laisser place à un émerveillement non déguisé. Même ses yeux semblèrent s'agrandir, à tel point que Harry pouvait voir le ciel se refléter dans ses prunelles argentées. Son regard parcourut les gradins, se promena en haut des trois piliers jusqu'aux anneaux qui les surmontaient. Malefoy tourna lentement sur lui-même, réalisant petit à petit là où il se trouvait.

« Ceci », dit Harry en ponctuant sa phrase d'un grand mouvement de bras, comme pour englober la taille de l'endroit, « est l'ancien terrain d'entraînement des Harpies de Holyhead. »

Malefoy hocha la tête, mais ne le regarda pas. Il semblait absorbé par l'immensité du ciel, par ces nuages qu'il avait autrefois touchés du bout des doigts. Harry s'accroupit et ouvrit la fermeture éclair du sac. L'odeur qui s'en échappait lui rappelait tellement de bons souvenirs qu'il s'autorisa à s'en imprégner un instant.

« Je nous ai apporté deux balais. Je n'ai pas pu récupérer mieux que des Nimbus 2001 mais après coup je me suis dit que ce n'était pas si mal, ça te rappellera le bon vieux temps. »

Malefoy se retourna. Cet homme vivait sur un ascenseur émotionnel, ce n'était pas possible. Un instant il ne voulait pas le toucher, puis il plaisantait avec lui, il lui aboyait dessus et il finissait par lui lancer un sourire radieux. Que quelqu'un explique à Harry le fonctionnement du Draco Lucius Malefoy, espèce rare et non domestiquée.

Abandonnant toute compréhension de ce spécimen, il ouvrit le coffret en bois massif à ses pieds et sortit de son écrin protecteur une petite sphère dorée. Les ailes délicates de la sphère se déplièrent au contact de son gants et ondulèrent gracieusement, comme si elle lui disait bonjour. « J'ai enchanté le Vif d'Or pour qu'on puisse s'affronter, attrapeur contre attrapeur. Je propose un jeu en cinq parties mais on peut en faire plus, si tu veux. On a toute la soirée. » Il plongea à nouveau dans le sac sous le regard intrigué de Malefoy. « Et, attention, j'ai même pensé aux sandwichs ! »

Malefoy l'applaudit lentement, sans se départir de sa moquerie habituelle. « Tu m'impressionnes, Potter. » Malgré son sarcasme, sa voix était anormalement grave. Comme pleine d'émotion, sauf qu'il s'agissait de Malefoy, les émotions semblaient si bien enfouies en lui que le principal intéressé n'était probablement même pas au courant de leur existence.

Harry lui sourit à son tour, excessivement fier de lui. Avant de transplaner, il avait légèrement redouté la réaction de Malefoy. Il avait pourtant tout prévu. Il avait ressorti le matériel de Quidditch qu'il avait dans son casier au Ministère, et il avait loué les balais sur le Chemin de Traverse. D'après les dernières informations qu'il tenait de Ginny, ce terrain n'était plus utilisé depuis l'année précédente et ils pourraient jouer sans être vus. Ils avaient même passé une soirée ici juste avant sa fermeture, à jouer en amoureux. Et ils s'étaient embrassés là, sur l'herbe. Il l'avait enlacée et attirée à lui parce qu'il était las de jouer. Avec Ginny, il avait fini par être las de tout, sauf de l'avoir contre lui.

Un jour, Rita Skeeter avait réussi à les photographier bras dessus bras dessous sur le Chemin de Traverse. Elle avait décrit Harry comme un jeune homme en manque d'affection constant, qui ne cherchait le contact des femmes que pour compenser le traumatisme causé la perte de sa mère alors qu'il n'était qu'un bébé. C'était de la psychologie de comptoir, clairement, mais Harry s'était bien malgré lui retrouvé dans cette description. Il avait besoin de Ginny pour qu'elle le prenne dans ses bras. Encore maintenant, une petite voix dans sa tête s'amusait à lui répéter les mots de la journaliste alors qu'il était assis au même endroit, sur une couverture de pique-nique avec un grand blond objectivement séduisant en face de lui. À quoi il jouait ?

« Mais tu sais », dit Malefoy en enlevant délicatement l'emballage, l'arrachant brutalement à ses pensées. « Ce qui m'impressionne le plus c'est la confiance que tu as en tes propres capacités, alors que tu sais pertinemment que je vais te mettre la misère. » Il mordit dans le sandwich, se régalant visiblement autant de l'air déconfit de Harry que de son dîner de fortune.

* * *

Malefoy et Harry flottaient à quelques mètres du sol, après un décollage maladroit. Les balais n'avait pas été utilisés depuis longtemps et le premier vol avait été plein de sursauts. Malefoy s'était plutôt bien débrouillé, arrivant à maîtriser le Nimbus sans trop de problème, s'autorisant même des dérapages et des pirouettes. Harry avait été tenté de se lancer dans un concours de figures mais il s'était ravisé au dernier moment. Il serait bien plus satisfaisant de réaliser ces mêmes figures en attrapant le Vif d'Or sous le nez de Malefoy.

Il l'avait sorti de sa poche et s'apprêtait à le relâcher quand Malefoy prit la parole.

« Pourquoi tu fais ça, Potter ? » Malefoy passa nerveusement sa main dans ses cheveux malmenés par le vent. Harry se dit que c'était bien dommage, il le préférait avec son air décontracté. Mais Malefoy avait beau se tenir cambré sur son balai et éclaircir sa voix pour se donner une contenance, ses yeux ne faisaient que trahir son incertitude.

Harry haussa les épaules. « Parce que j'en avais envie. J'aime bien le Quidditch, au cas où tu n'aurais pas remarqué. » Que de la gueule, ouais. Lui aussi s'était demandé pourquoi l'idée de cette activité avec Malefoy s'était présentée à lui comme un évidence, mais il préférait ne pas connaître la réponse.

« Oui, mais pourquoi avec moi? »

Encore une fois, c'était une bonne question. Harry ne jouait plus ces derniers temps. Le Quidditch était devenu le travail de Ginny, il avait l'impression de ne plus y avoir sa place. Et Fred n'était plus là pour dégager les Cognards en plaisantant. Le Quidditch avait perdu son esprit bon enfant.

Il lui arrivait de faire une partie avec les Weasley mais ils finissaient toujours par modifier les règles, par occuper tous les postes en même temps ou par faire des courses de vitesse dans le jardin. Harry n'avait donc pas d'ennemis à vaincre sur le terrain, et encore moins d'attrapeur prêt à rivaliser avec lui.

La compétition lui avait manqué. Se battre contre Malefoy lui avait manqué. Même être avec Malefoy lui avait manqué.

Mais il ne pouvait pas décemment lui dire la vérité.

* * *

Potter le faisait languir, mais Draco était résolu à attendre sa réponse. Il avait besoin de savoir, avant de se lancer dans ce petit jeu, si il ne faisait que remplacer la rouquine qui lui servait de petite-amie.

Potter s'était mordu la lèvre, comme il le faisait à chaque fois qu'il hésitait à dire la vérité. Draco nota qu'il connaissait aussi ses petites manies, ce qui n'était pas des plus rassurants.

Un sourire malicieux apparut sur le visage de Potter. « Franchement, tout ça... ». Draco retint son souffle. Il se sentait ridicule mais il retint son souffle. « Si je dois être honnête avec toi... »

Draco hocha la tête, trop rapidement peut-être. « Tu veux vraiment vraiment savoir ? »

« Oh mais crache le morceau, Potter ! Je ne suis pas précieuse à ce point, dis-moi juste la vérité par Merlin ! »

« Tout ça... c'était uniquement pour pouvoir m'envoyer en l'air avec toi, Malefoy », répliqua Potter en relâchant de Vif d'Or et en s'élevant dans les airs.

Draco ne put retenir un éclat de rire. Il sentit ce rire résonner dans sa poitrine, il sentit les muscles de ses joues et de son ventre se contracter sans même qu'il le veuille. Cet instant était magique, Potter était magique, tout était magique.

Il emplit ses poumons d'air frais et cria du plus fort qu'il pu : « Prépare-toi à être dominé, Potter. »

* * *

** Bonsoir tout le monde ! Comme toujours j'espère que vous avez apprécié ce chapitre !

Merci beaucoup à ArtemisSnape, Himechu95670, Max132 (bienvenue d'ailleurs ! :)) et à Ofo pour leur reviews ! Merci à CecilePhenix également ! Pour répondre à ta question, ma fiction était (originellement) censée comporter 15 chapitres... ha... ha... Au moment où je vous parle, à priori ça devrait faire... A peu près 30 chapitres? C'est dingue, cette histoire a pris tellement d'importance pour moi, je ne m'y attendais pas du tout. J'ai un fichier dans lequel j'ai planifié l'avancement de l'histoire, et j'ai quelques chapitres d'avance dans la boîte, histoire de ne pas me retrouvée coincée un jour :P Voilà, vous savez tout haha

Sur ce je vous souhaite une très bonne soirée, et je vous dis à bientôt ! **


End file.
